Harley's New Start
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: After a particularly bad outburst from Joker that brings to light for Harley just how much danger her young daughter, and herself, are in she takes her command to leave very seriously...she leaves Gotham all together going instead to Midway city with her infant daughter taking on new names and trying to make a new life, a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

It was the middle of the night, the windows of a large apartment complex were mostly all dark and quiet, but one was still lit and inside the loud cries of a baby could be heard. Inside the apartment a woman with light blonde-brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, and baby blue eyes that hid behind thick black rimmed glasses paced the small living/kitchen area holding the crying infant in her arms gently shushing her.

"Hush baby girl, please."

She softly pleaded with the child and for a moment the babe stopped crying to look at her with watery silver blue eyes hiccuping little sobs. The woman smiled softly pausing in her walking to lean on the kitchen counter.

"There's momma's little puddin' pie."

She sighed watching as the infant began to babble squirming about in her blanket.

"Now if only you'd go to sleep."

Looking at the clock on the wall the woman began walking again gently bouncing the girl in her arms.

"Please Lucy, go to sleep for momma we've been doing this for two hours."

Lucy looked at her mother with innocent eyes before yawning her rose petal lips forming a perfect little 'o' as she did making her mother smile carefully laying her down in a white bassinet in the only bedroom of the apartment. As soon as Lucy was in the bassinet sleeping the woman sighed thankfully and crept from the room making it no farther than the living room when the child started to wail again making her groan. Going back to the room she scooped the child up walking with her back to the living room hearing sharp knocks on the door.

When she reached the door she undid it's many locks and pulled it open enough to see out.

"Hello?"

The word barely let her lips when the door was shoved roughly open more revealing a middle aged man in a bathrobe and slippers looking extremely cross.

"Damn it Quin I told you I'd make an exception for the brat because you had nowhere else to go but this is the last straw! Every night! Every damned night this week Harleen that little monster has been crying and keeping the entire complex awake!"

The woman, Harleen, flinched at his tone holding her daughter closer feeling her chest tighten.

"She's just a baby, they cry! She's colicky because she's off her schedule with the move here! I'm sorry I'm doing all I can!"

The man narrowed his eyes at her, glancing at Lucy then back, pointing a finger at her.

"Either get the kid a muzzle, get these episodes to stop or you're out of here! Ya hear me Quin? Out of here!"

With that he stormed off leaving Harleen standing there shocked. The sound of Lucy whimpering snapped her back making her shake her head and close the door quickly locking it before going to the couch in the living space and sitting down.

"It's alright Lucy. If your daddy was here we wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out, hell you wouldn't be having these fits because daddy would be right there in a second as soon as you whimpered."

Hearing the word 'daddy' come from her mother's lips sadly Lucy babbled at her squirming around until she was able to grab her mother's necklace holding it tight. Harleen watched her daughter and gave a watery chuckle seeing her grab the necklace, a silver chain with a series of red and black harlequin diamonds long enough to spell Harley. Wiping her eyes Harleen leaned back into the couch holding the content Lucy close.

"But your daddy is the reason we are here, he kicked us out because momma made him mad, he's expecting momma to give in and go running back into his arms I just know it but not this time, this time momma is putting you and herself first."

Harleen only realized she was talking to herself, as much more as one could when talking to a 5 month old baby, and Lucy was sound asleep curled against her. Harleen smiled softly laying her head back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes taking the chance to get some sleep herself. As she drifted between awake and asleep she thought over how she'd come to be in the rundown one bedroom apartment alone with her daughter.

Xx-Flashback-xX

Harley was sitting on the large dark silk adorned king sized bed of her penthouse apartment holding Lucy above her head making small babbling noises at her smiling when she'd get a squeaky sounding laugh and a smile from the infant. Anyone looking at her would have been confused given her expertly curled platinum blonde hair with pink and blue tips, make up including pink and blue winged eyeshadow and blazing red lipstick, and a spaghetti strap dress covered in gold sequins and a row of black diamond shapes around her waist. She looked ready for a fancy event not playing with a baby like she was.

Harley heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs from the club bellow and smiled bringing Lucy down into her arms kissing her cheek leaving behind a red lipstick mark as the girl laughed.

"There's daddy!"

As soon as the words left her lips the door was violently thrown open making her jump holding Lucy closer more protective as her hand twitched in the direction a the pistol kept under the mattress but stopped upon being met with angry steely blue eyes. Joker stood in the doorway wearing a plum purple dressing shirt with most of the buttons undone exposing his tattoo littered chest and torso, black suit pants and his bright green hair was slicked back. Seeing it was only Joker Harley smiled brightly getting off the bed and bounded to his side opening her mouth to welcome him back upstairs but before the first word even left her throat it was cut off as her head snapped to the side from a solid smack to her cheek.

Blinking surprised Harley moved a hand to her cheek touching the tender spot turning her head to look at Joker again confused.

"M-Mr. J?"

Once the words left her mouth they were a mistake as she was grabbed by the throat and pinned roughly to the closest wall, the rough movement made Lucy start crying loudly. Hearing the cries Joker sneered at the infant then released Harley.

"You were supposed to be down stairs an hour ago! Where were ya?!"

Harley blinked confused but hardly surprised, it wasn't the first time Joker had gone on a rampage when she didn't show up for her appearances in the club bellow, as much as he hated the disgusting filth of the crowd taking their eyes over her as she danced in the glass cage it brought in more money and business than the other dancers. Seeing he was waiting for her answer and losing his patients she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry puddin' it was time for Lucy's last feeding for the night and she was gettin' fussy, I was comin' down I swear I was!"

Once she was done speaking he didn't answer for a moment but his answer wasn't vocal but physical as his hands closed around her throat making it hard to breathe.

"I told you to be down there a 11, you used the same excuse the last time this happened."

His eyes fell to Lucy who was still whimpering in her mother's arms and growled taking her into his own arms, normally Harley wouldn't react to Lucy being taken by him, he was her father after all, but when he was mad like this it made her nervous and caused her protective instincts kick in. She tried reaching to take the child back but she was kept at arm's length as Joker held the child in his free arm smiling the same devilish grin as when he was planning someone's end tsking before looking back at Harley.

"What's the matter sweets? Don't trust me all of a sudden? Worried I might drop her?"

As soon as he said the words he moved his arm as if he were dropping the now screaming child making Harley lurch forward to try and catch her but was stopped as he held the girl close again.

"Look at this Lucy, your mommy doesn't trust me anymore. Maybe I should give her a real reason to not trust me."

Harley felt her heart drop to her feet and she heard someone screaming 'no' at the top of their lungs realizing it was her as Joker moved to the balcony still facing her as he uncurled his arm so he was now only holding Lucy on her front over the edge of the balcony. Temper rising Harley pushed away from the wall and ran out to the balcony grabbing Lucy before she had a chance of falling or being dropped and held her tight raising her rage filled blue eyes to the now laughing man before her. Her hands began to shake and before she could think she pulled her arm back and curled her fist landing a solid hit to his jaw sending him back a few steps holding his jaw looking momentarily stunned.

Once the shock wore off he was livid again advancing on her until he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Get out of here. Both of you. I never want to see your face here again."

His tone was icily cold and dangerously calm making her start shaking before he released her and pushed her aside leaving the room and slamming the door behind him leaving her on the balcony tears leaking from her eyes as she sank to the ground holding her daughter close as the child watched her innocently unaware and unknowing of what had just happened or that she'd been in great danger. After that Harley had packed as much as she could into two large duffle bags for her and Lucy and left, but unlike previous times this had happened she didn't stick around the city, no he'd said he never wanted to see them again and so this time he was going to get that demand as they took the train out of Gotham to Midway city.

Xx-Flashback end-xX

Harleen opened her eyes looking around the tiny living space, when she'd arrived in the city she'd found the cheapest place to rent she could find trying to save her stolen money for things they'd need, signed the papers under the new name of Harleen Quin, so far no one suspected her of being who she was and for now that was just fine. The down side to the whole situation was that, like always, she was starting to miss her puddin' as well as the luxuries she was given back at the club top penthouse. Shaking her head she got to her feet and walked to the bedroom laying Lucy back down in the bassinet waiting to make sure she'd stay asleep before going back to the kitchen area leaning on the counter and massaging her forehead.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the mail slot on her door opening and something hitting the floor. Opening her eyes she looked over and seem a single envelope on the worn out welcome mat. Raising an eyebrow she went over and lifted it looking it over, the only writing on it was her old name, no address or return address just the name Harley Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! That is truly all I can say, that and thank you all so much! When I posted this story at 2 in the morning I was just posting it to get it out of my head, I NEVER expected it to get that popular! So thank you everyone for fav/followed and reviewed! It took a little (okay a lot) of debating and thinking to put the little pieces together for this chapter so please enjoy!**

 **2**

Harleen went to the couch and sat down opening the envelope carefully taking out the folded paper inside and unfolding it starting to read.

'Harley Quinn your attendance is required tomorrow night at the given address below at 6:00pm. Tell the man you are meeting a private dinner, the rest will be taken care of. 623 Portland dr.'

Harleen flipped the note over looking for a signature or any indicator as to where it came from but found none. Giving a frustrated sigh she put the number on the coffee table before taking her glasses off setting them down as well, she didn't really need her glasses anymore after jumping into the vat of acidic chemicals but they helped hide the makeup covered tattoo on her cheekbone and made her baby blue eyes look a little duller. Looking around she made sure the blinds were closed on the barred window before licking her fingers and wiping off the heavy concealer on her cheeks uncovering the word 'rotten' across one cheek and a little black heart on her cheekbone of her other cheek. Getting to her feet she went to the bedroom and laid in the bed letting her eyes close despite not being able to sleep for about a half hour.

The next night Harleen covered all her tattoos back up with makeup, pulled on a dress that wasn't overly flashy just a simple black open back dress with a white studded belt, curled her hair and let it drape over her shoulders, and the last touch was putting on her glasses knowing most of the people who saw her normally over the past couple days thought she was blind without glasses. Looking at the clock she took a deep breath and lifted Lucy into her arms quickly fixing the little white dress she'd put on her then leaving locking the door behind her.

Once she arrived at the address, discovering it to be a rather nice looking restaurant, she told the man at the front that she was meeting with a private dinner darling her an odd look before she was led to the back and behind a heavy lavender curtain to a hidden table. Sitting at the table was a short woman with dark skin and dark eyes that watched her very closely as she stood, behind her were two soldiers in uniform and a woman with a government regulation badge wearing a business suit jacket and a black pencil skirt.

"Harley Quinn, my name is Amanda Waller judging by your showing up here you received my letter requesting you do so. Have a seat."

Harleen flinched at being called Harley, a tugging pulling on her heart strings, but sat down regardless shifting Lucy so she was proper up on her shoulder when she started whimpering but stopped in her new position.

"Miss Quinn I'm going to get right to the point, I'm putting together a group of very bad people that may be able to do this world some good and I want you to be a part of it."

Harleen looked at her with careful eyes but an almost innocent demeanor.

"Why me?"

Waller pulled out a file nearly as thick as her arm and set it on the table opening it.

"Harley Quinn, a wild card capable of numerous crimes in the first degree without even batting an eye. The mind of both a well respected psychiatrist as well as the twisted mind of the patients she treated, immunity to toxins and most poisons, increased strength, exceptional gymnastic skills, inhuman agility and lastly the knowledge of nearly crime boss and organization in Gotham city. These skills are exactly why we want you in this group."

Waller didn't even get halfway through that speech before Harleen was shaking her head.

"No."

Waller looks at her confused.

"No? Why?"

Harleen removes Lucy from her shoulder holding her to look into her silvery blue eyes then looking back at Waller.

"I gave up my crime days the moment I walked away from Mr. J and left the city. I'm not Harley Quinn, Joker's girl, The Queen of Gotham City. Now I'm just Harleen Quin, a single mother with a normal life."

Waller gave a humor laugh.

"A normal life? Normal is a setting on the dryer, you'll never be 'normal' miss Quinn, you're a wanted criminal in all of Gotham and 12 states, any idea you have for a normal life won't happen."

Harleen growls lowly her eyes darting to one of the soldiers as he moves along with the government woman.

"Okay so say I join this team of yours, what's in it for me?"

Waller smiled like she'd just been asked the million dollar question then nodded at the soldiers, taking some kind of silent order one soldier grabbed Lucy and handed her to the government woman while the other held Harleen down in her chair as she started struggling and screaming for them not to touch Lucy. With another nod the woman left the room with a now wailing Lucy and Harleen leering at her back with tear filled eyes. Waller stood crossing her arms as she stepped between Harleen and the table a look of power in her dark eyes.

"The custody of your daughter back and your new name cleared of any recognition or connection to your past. In other words, do as I say and you get you kid back and as close to a normal life as someone like you can have that we can provide."

Harleen leered at the other woman still fighting the rearranging hands on her so she could get free and kill her, any other time she'd have laughed and tell them all that they were screwed but she didn't have that edge now.

"Well Harley what's it going to be? Let your daughter be raised in the care of a government orphanage or do this job and have her returned to you."

Harleen lets out a growl her tears having washed off the makeup covering her facial tattoos a wild look in her eyes as he glasses fell off her nose with her struggling.

"Fine I'll do it! Just don't take Lucy away from me!"

Waller smiled smugly before nodding again to the soldiers before turning her back and leaving the room. Once Waller was gone one of the soldiers took a syringe filled with some kind of green liquid, the one holding her in place firmly grabbed her head and held it still while the other jabbed the needle into her neck injecting the contents as Harleen yelped before promptly kicking him in the gut so he went flying into the table then biting the man holding her head so he let go of her stumbling back a step holding his hand.

"Why you fucking crazy bitch."

He balled his hand into a fist and pulled it back to punch her but she managed to dodge it and grab his arm using it as leverage to volt herself up and kick him in the face so he went flying backwards. Straightening up she began to follow the way Waller and the government woman had gone but as she neared the door the room started spinning and her vision started filling with black dots. Raising a hand to her head she stopped leaning on the wall the one thing crossing her mind before she blacked out was the image of Lucy crying and screaming as she was carried away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

When Harleen woke up god knows how many hours later her head was throbbing as if someone had taken her own wooden baseball bat to it. Pushing herself up with one hand the other went to her head as she sat up looking around. She was in a cell made completely out of metal bars with a concrete floor that she was laying on, outside the cage the room was empty with stairs leading up to what looked like a cat walk and there were two heavy metal doors. Using the bars to pull herself up Harleen stood.

"Hello?"

She called out into the empty room but her only answer was her echo making her growl.

"Where the hell am I?"

Not expecting an answer she moved slowly to the side of the cage closer to the heavy metal door.

"HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"

This time in response to her words the heavy door opened and a man in soldier uniform with a heavy helmet and vest that read 'Alpha001' on the chest stepped in holding a large gun.

"Stop your screeching sweetheart, you're not getting out of that cell."

Harleen narrowed her eyes at him already deciding she didn't like him.

"Where am I? Where is my daughter?!"

The man now stood in front of her and gave a smirk.

"You're in a fortress so don't even think of trying to escape. As for your brat I have no idea but she's probably better off without a psycho like you."

Harleen gripped the bars tighter barring her teeth at him.

"Come over here and say that again, I dare ya."

The man looked at her as if thinking then stepped up to the bars the same smirk on his face as he leaned to her height.

"I said she's probably better off without a psycho like yo-"

His words were cut off as Harleen stuck her hand through the bars and punched him right in the nose grabbing him before he could stumble out of arm's reach and began clawing at his face. He managed to get her off and stumble back, his face bleeding in places and his nose gushing, looking at her as she snarled like a caged animal trying to get out before he spoke into a hidden device on his shoulder.

"Alpha 001, hit her."

Within seconds of the command the bars suddenly gave off an electric shock making Harleen yelp and stumbled back holding her hands to her chest. Looking at the man she found him still facing her as he backed up to the door as three loud knocks sounded, he opened the door quickly hardly taking his eyes off her before finally looking away as he was addressed.

"I thought I warned you not to antagonize her, she may look weak but she's dangerous as they come."

Harleen clenched her jaw growling as she recognized Amanda Waller's voice then form as she stepped into the room dark eyes locked on her own pale blue ones.

"What the hell have you done with my daughter?! Where is she?!"

Waller walked up to the cage unfazed and held up a tablet with an image on it, as she looked Harleen could see Lucy lying in a bassinet in some kind of office, the business woman that had taken her from the restaurant sitting behind a desk beside the bassinet writing in some kind of folder. Harleen felt a small wave of relief wash over her before her angry curiosity bubbled back up.

"Now where am I?"

Waller pressed a button and the tablet turned off so she put it down once again meeting her eyes.

"You're at an undisclosed location for holding until we have the rest of Task Force X."

Harleen steps up to the bars gripping them ignoring the tingling feeling that ran through them and down her body as they started to charge with electricity.

"That doesn't answer my question so let's try this again, where the hell am I?"

Waller rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Belle Reve, the hole where criminals such as yourself and metahumans are locked up and forgotten. Don't even think about trying to escape because even if you can get out of this cell there are over a hundred guards crawling this place ready with orders to shoot and kill anyone who escapes confinement."

Harleen leers at her.

"So how long am I gonna be in this heap then?"

Waller crossed her arms.

"As long as I say."

Harleen meets her eyes any trace of fear she had now completely vanished.

"What about basics, a bed, my one phone call?"

Waller met her gaze both unwavering.

"If we give you so much as a cot on the floor there is a risk of you escaping."

Harleen narrowed her eyes.

"Then do I at least get a pillow to smother myself?"

While Harleen let a small laugh escape her throat Waller hardly seemed fazed.

"We can have it arranged to give you that and a blanket."

She turned to leave but Harleen grabbed the bars flinching at the low electricity in them.

"W-what about my phone call? Supervised, wired, I don't care but it's my legal right ta have one."

Waller stopped in her tracks glancing back at the caged woman, a small upturn in the corner of her lips impressed that even as madness bubbled to the surface the physiatrist was still there and quick as ever.

"Alright miss Quinn, one call supervised and timed, I'll have one of the guards escort you."

Without another word she left with the guards behind her slamming the heavy door shut leaving Harleen alone with her thoughts. Letting go of the bars as her body started shaking with the electricity and walking to the center of her cage sitting down finally looking down at herself. Her black dress had been replaced with a white tank top that read 'burn after use' on it in bold letters, horrid orange prison issue pants and a matching jacket, all makeup covering her tattoos removed leaving each one exposed, her hair had been scrubbed with harsh chemicals that stripped away the brown-blonde dye leaving it platinum blonde, and there was no sign of her glasses anywhere.

Quickly taking off the orange jacket and throwing it aside she traced everyone of her tattoos before pulling up the too big pant legs drawing her fingertips over one of the tattoos on her thigh that read 'puddin', it was one of the many tattoo's Joker had personally put on her after telling him she wanted a new one and out of all of them there was only one he hadn't done and that was the heart on her other thigh with the words 'Harley & puddin' in it she'd put that one on herself. Looking up from the tattoo she felt the voices and madness come trickling back into her head.

'Take the jacket and rip the zipper off, use it to pick the lock.'

Harleen let her eyes dart to the jacket before a wild cackle escaped her throat grabbing the jacket and finding the zipper only to nearly scream in frustration seeing it was plastic. She threw the jacket back to the side before getting to her feet walking around the small space not realizing she was verbally talking back to the voices in her head until one spoke up.

'Call him, call him Harley. Drop this ridiculous bullshit of going by Harleen, Harleen died years ago at the ACE chemical plant when Harley Quinn, Joker's girl, the Queen of Gotham City was born! You are NOT Harleen Quinzel! You are-'

The voice didn't get the chance to finish as Harleen let out a deranged and twisted laugh holding her head.

"I'm NOT Harleen Quinzel! I'm Harley Quinn! The Queen of Gotham City! And you assholes will all be dead for what you've done!"

Another laughed ripped it's way from her chest not stopping when the heavy metal door opened again revealing the man whose face she'd tried to claw off and about five other men. Smothering her laughs she backed away from the door of her cell and watched them with careful eyes and a dark smile on her lips. The man stopped a few steps from the door halting his men as he observed her.

"If she moves end her."

With that he stepped up to the door and unlocked it then opened it letting the men in. Harleen watched them and waited until one grabbed her arm before she attacked pulling him down so the exposed part of his face met her knee before getting to her feet jumping onto the next one stabbing her nails into his face until she felt warm blood coat her hand, as he fell she used him like a spring board taking out the next two by knocking their knees out from under them and making sure their heads hit extra hard on the floor. The man standing outside the cell growled angrily.

"God damn it come on you're six foot four! She's a tiny little girl!"

The last guard seemed to hesitate raising his gun as she stood but it was shaking making her laugh and snap her teeth at him laughing as he flinched and stepped back, she advanced a few steps making him retreat two more steps so she gave a wide smile.

"Boo."

With the word she snapped her teeth again making him take the last step into the bars where he was promptly electrocuted until he fell to the floor leaving the man from before looking at her both cross and impressed as he backed up talking into his shoulder.

"I'm going to need more backup."

He listened for a moment the growled angrily.

"No she just took out all five of them in less than a minute! God damn it get me reinforcements!"

Smiling like a devil Harleen walked up to the door but didn't touch it watching as more guards came in this time one holding a straight jacket. As soon as the door was open she was forced into the jacket and pushed out of the room, they led her to a dark room the only things inside were a mirror that she was sure was two way, a chair, a table and her cell phone. There was a static noise as they removed her restraints and shoved her into the room slamming the door before Waller's voice filled the room.

"You have 5 minutes, make it fast."

Once the voice and static stopped Harleen went to the table and picked up her phone unlocking it, the battery had been drained to the point it was nearly dead making her roll her eyes sitting in the provided metal chair. Her mind started buzzing wildly with voices of who to call, it's not like she had any family to call, most of the 'friends' she had were crime bosses or villains that would just make a mess of trying to save her from anywhere except Arkham even calling Ivy was out. She growled wanting to slam her head against the table to make the voices shut up but kept from doing it as one voice broke through the buzzing.

'Call him. Call him.'

Looking at the mirror for a second then down at her phone Harleen opened the contact and pressed the call button holding it to her ear. It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Ms. Harley?"

Harleen blinked, the voice that answered wasn't his, it wasn't Joker at all, but rather his right hand man Johnny Frost. Ignoring the pang of hurt in her chest she forced herself to speak.

"Listen ta me, I ain't got much time ta talk Johnny. Can ya get a message to the boss?"

There was a bit of shuffling before the man spoke again.

"Yes ."

Taking a deep breath Harleen felt tears sting her eyes.

"They took Lucy and are holding her in some kind of government facility, they have me locked up in some shitwhole and won't let me out or give Lucy back unless I do what they tell me. I need help, we need his help."

After a short pause Johnny spoke again.

"Where are they holding you ?"

Harleen looked at the mirror feeling eyes on her daring her to make a wrong move.

"Some prison called…."

Her voice trailed off as her phone vibrated making her pull it away from her ear to realized it had died before she could say where she was. Feeling her heart drop Harleen growled gripping the device so hard that if it weren't for the case it would have broke. Seeing her time was up the guards came in and restrained her jabbing a needle into her neck as she tried to fight her way out, she'd managed to bite one of them hard enough to taste coppery blood before her world went dark again.

Xx 3 days later xX

Three days had passed at a crawl, in those three days the guards and Waller came to realize gone was timid little Harleen and now they were dealing with the mentally unstable Queen of Gotham City and it was proving to be a challenge. They'd left her in a straight jacket after she'd attacked a guard that was too rough pushing her back into her cage after her 'cleansing', their word for tying her to a chair, gagging her mouth, forcing a feeding tube up her nose and down her throat before putting food substitute through it after she'd tried to stab the guard that had brought her food with a shard from the broken plate, but she didn't care about the jacket she'd managed to free herself from them hundreds of times in Arkham so it was easy enough to wiggle out of it and use it as a swing hanging from the top of her cage enjoying the silence in her head for once as she twisted and swung.

She opened her eyes hearing the heavy metal door open and heavy foot falls followed by a sound that ripped at her heart, crying. Dropping down to the floor she stepped up to the bars gripping them eyes wide and watching the open door heart racing. After a moment a guard walked in escorting the business woman carrying a screaming and crying Lucy, then behind her were more guards. The guard in front stopped the woman a few feet away from the cage.

"She's not stable, there is no telling what she'll do Mrs. Jacobs, is this really wise."

The woman, Mrs. Jacobs, nodded walking up to the cage door making Harleen step back on instinct but her eyes locked on Lucy tears making them shimmer.

"Open the door, she isn't going to do anything. If there's one thing Harleen was always against it was showing a child violence."

The guards all shared looks before the leader unlocked the door and opened it enough Mrs. Jacobs could step in making Harleen retreat to the back of the space.

"Harleen, take her, you won't get long with her so take advantage of it."

Harleen looked at Mrs. Jacobs carefully inching her way over before reaching out for Lucy stopping for the other woman to meet her halfway, Mrs. Jacobs removed Lucy from her shoulder and placed her in Harleen's arms before stepping back. At first Lucy only paused in crying as she changed arms but as a smile crossed Harleen's face and she held her close the infant's cries stopped as she recognized the heartbeat and voice she was hearing.

"Hush momma's little puddin' pie."

Lucy sniffled looking up at her for a moment before she began making cooing happy sounds reaching her tiny hands up touching Harleen's cheeks.

"Hi sweetheart, momma's sweet baby I've missed you."

Lucy made a sound in response as Harleen held her more securely in her arm before grabbing the hanging straight jacket and pulled herself up, making Mrs. Jacobs give a gasp and try to rush forward but she froze hearing Lucy laugh as Harleen gently swung in her makeshift swing. Holding Lucy propped up against her knee Harleen just smiled watching her daughter as she babbled and cooed looking around one of her little hands always staying wrapped around her mother's finger. Feeling relaxed for the first time since arriving Harleen began to sing using her foot to gently sway the swing by pushing on the bars with her toes.

Seeing Lucy had fallen asleep Harleen sighed contently just watching her but nearly snarled when Mrs. Jacobs cleared her throat.

"Harleen, I have to take her back now."

Harleen looked at the sleeping Lucy quickly going over her chances of being able to escape with her with both voices in her head before sighing and dropping gracefully to the ground holding Lucy tight and kissing her head for a long moment as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Momma loves you Lucy, and soon momma will have you back and we'll go back home and be happy I promise. Don't forget momma okay?"

Her only response was a small sound as Lucy shifted in her sleep before she was handed back to Mrs. Jacobs. Harleen followed her to the door but no farther as she was shut in forced to watch her daughter be carried away again and Waller walk into the room looking like a cat that ate the canary.

"Just a little reminder of why you're here and doing all of this Harleen cherish it because it might be the last time it ever happens."

Harleen leered at her.

"You promised me if I joined this stupid task force of yours and did the job you'd give her back, and if you think I'm goin' ta die think again cause I'm going ta survive and take my baby back."

Waller just smirked at her but it slowly faded as Harleen broke into a crazed laugh making her turn back to face the caged woman.

"And my name ain't Harleen lady, it's Harley! And when I get outta here you're all fucked!"

She laughed wildly seeing Waller sneer and shake her head leaving closing the door behind her. Pushing away from the bars Harley sat in the middle of her cage with her knees to her chest and laughed like the madwoman she once again was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy guacamole, so many new faves, follows and reviews! Thank you all so much and thank you to all of you that have reviewed (Lil' monster your reviews make me laugh just by how wild they are and are always a joy to read along with the others so thank you!)! If I'm being honest in the second chapter there were four contestants to have sent Harl the letter and they were 1: Joker, 2: Ivy, 3: Deadshot, or 4: Batsy but then out of nowhere (and after seeing the movie for the second time XD) I decided it should be Waller having heard rumors one way or another that the Queen of Gotham had left her King and moved in to get her onto the team using Lucy as leverage….so yeah that's where that came from but don't you babies worry just like Joker I have a trick or two up my sleeve! Please keep reviewing they egg me on to write more and anyone that does gets a hug from Harley! (Is not responsible for injury/death by gunshot, baseball bat, knife, strangulation, disembowelment, or ect.) now then shall we move in and see how our favorite little psycho is doing in her crumbled life?**

 **4**

They had been through hell it seemed, battered beaten and bruised as they all were sitting together at an abandoned bar as Harley served them drinks making a cosmopolitan with a red rock candy rim. They'd just found out that the search and rescue mission they had been forced into was really a suicide mission to stop some witch that was looking to destroy all humanity and rule the earth and with the Waller woman in said witch's clutches the only thing forcing them to stick around was that they would all be killed via an explosive implant in their necks soon, may as well have one last drink before death. Deadshot and El Diablo had been talking but what got everyone's attention was when Diablo asked one little question.

"You ever kill women or kids?"

Harley's eyes, along with everyone else's, went to Deadshot as he shook his head.

"Nah, I don't do women and kids."

Diablo said that he did and everyone looked at him surprised before he started telling his story about how he'd gotten angry and burned his house down with his wife and kids in it, it brought Harley to near tears along with all the sudden realization that she might never get out of this mess alive. She sniffled and eyes turned to her but she didn't care as she looked into her drink.

"They have my Lucy, that's the only reason I'm here at all, they are using her as leverage on me."

At the end of the bar Captain Boomerang tried to be funny to maybe get a smile out of her.

"Who's Lucy, your little pet?"

Harley shook her head wiping tears from her makeup smudged cheeks.

"No, Lucy is my baby daughter, she just turned five months old before this all started. Waller found where I was staying and left me a letter saying ta show up to some restaurant and when I did she told me about this team but when I asked her what was in it for me she had this government lady take Lucy from me before having her goons knock me out. I woke up a day later in a cell in Belle Reve."

She worked to gather herself, hating the feeling of being weak, she looked at Boomerang as he spoke again.

"Who's the little sheila's father? Must be someone pretty nuts to stay with you that long."

Harley let a growl slip over her lips but felt a little better when Deadshot gave him a glare for her, giving her time to find her voice again.

"The only man I ever loved, my puddin', Joker."

At the mention of the name every back went rigid for a moment before Deadshot spoke.

"Why'd ya leave him then, better protection bein' with someone like him."

When Harley didn't answer Diablo spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? She wanted a normal life for herself and the kid."

Hearing the word normal Harley gave a humorless laugh choosing to use Waller's words as they began to make sense to her.

"Normal? Normal is a setting on a dryer, people like me, people like us, don't get normal, the world hates us. We are so far beyond normal it's a speck in the rearview mirror."

After that the room was silent again as Harley sipped her drink trying to distract her mind in anyway until Flagg came in and asked a few questions Harley didn't bother to listen to until he said they could leave if they wanted too as he smashed the device on his wrist that could activate the bombs in their necks, eyes widening Harley looked in the cracked bar mirror at the spot she'd been injected before turning back around eyeing her bat biting her lip debating weather or not to bolt like Boomerang had the second he was told he could.

She was about to reach for her bat at leave when Flagg slid a stack of colored envelops to Deadshot telling him that his daughter wrote him every single day. For a moment it looked like the assassin was going to kill Flagg but in a turn he said they were going to save June Moone who the witch had possessed. Deadshot looked around at them and asked who was coming, Harley grabbed her bat and swung it onto her shoulder strutting around the bar.

"Count me in."

Deadshot smiled at her leaving the bar but Harley paused looking at the other three still sitting there and rolling her eyes.

"Pussies."

With that she left walking out onto the street smiling to herself as the other joined them as well as Boomerang who was finishing a canned drink of some kind. After getting into the building where the witch and her giant brother were creating some kind of weapon they made up a plan to get rid of the big one first by backing him into a corner and igniting a bomb under him. They had just watched Killer Croc and a group of divers go down a flooded subway tunnel before they all hid behind pillars waiting, of course things didn't go as planned because the witch knew they were there and at being called out Harley shrugged and started walking out only to be grabbed by Deadshot and held back making her look confused.

Moments later a heavy fog clouded her mind and an image started playing in her head. She was pressing a button on a dryer so it started on the normal setting, as the image expanded she seen herself in a beautiful suburb kitchen holding a little blonde haired boy on her hip, her hair was up in curlers and she was wearing an apron, she smiled brightly as a very normal looking Mr. J walked in wearing a business suit and kissed her cheek before going to a high chair by the wood table where a little girl was eating some kind of cereal and kissed her cheek with a proud smile as she gripped his finger.

Harley felt herself give a content sigh before looking at the girl in the high chair again her stomach twisting and her mind fighting the image, it wasn't right Lucy didn't look like that and she would have been older. The image began to grow fuzzy until finally it broke and she could see the destroyed subway building once more, evidently she wasn't the only one that knew the images were fake because Diablo led them out from hiding to face the witch saying how he couldn't change what he'd done to his old family but he wouldn't let anything happen to them, his new family.

Everything next happened in such a blurr Harley quickly found herself standing beside Deadshot holstering her pistol as he mentioned going to Gotham making her smile and her heart jump, she had been planning on going back home to find Joker to help get Lucy back, so she said she was going to hotwire a car and asked if he wanted a ride.

As everyone was getting ready to depart the familiar beep of the device that could activate the chips in their necks rang in the silence along with Waller's voice.

"Don't move or you die."

Everyone turned to look at her and Deadshot pointed at her.

"How the hell are you not dead?"

Waller ignored him her finger threateningly close to the screen to kill them.

"You've done you're job, now it's back to Belle Reve for you all."

At this everyone's tempers flared and Harley put her hands on her hips.

"No we just saved the world a thank you would be nice!"

Waller rolled her eyes but humored them.

"Thank you, now as promised you all receive 10 years off your time."

Tempers flared again Boomerang making a comment about 10 years off three life sentences and Deadshot said he wanted to see his daughter. Harley stepped forward a little crossing her arms.

"I want my baby back, I did your damned job and you said you'd return her to me after."

Waller looked at her almost smugly.

"I told Harleen that, but you Harley Quinn have 14 years and 9 months in numerous charges and even with 10 taken off that's still 4 years and 9 months to serve."

Harley felt her cheeks turn red with anger as she drew her pistol taking aim at the other woman with narrowed eyes.

"I want my daughter back! I didn't say I wouldn't not serve my time I just want my baby back! So either you let me have her or I shoot your fucking brains out all over this place!"

Her outburst made everyone, even Deadshot, take a step away looking at Waller knowing their lives all sat in her hands and right now Harley's words seemed to have them tied as she clenched her jaw.

"Fine we will arrange something."

With that and a few other requests from the others they were loaded into a Helo and taken back to the prison and put back in their cells. Harley and Deadshot were the last two, Harley was being held at the wrists by a guard as another opened the door to Deadshot's cell but before he went in he gave her a smile and a wink.

"Good luck with gettin' your kid back, once you're on the outside look me up."

She smiled nodding as they started leading her away but paused when he called out again.

"And one more thing, stay evil dollface!"

Harley giggled hearing those words but as they walked down the halls they seemed to slow down to a snail's pace making her smile fade and her stomach knot with worry about whether or not her demands about Lucy had been met. Finally after what felt like years they reached her cell and her heart leapt at the sight of a bed with a pillow and blanket, a bassinet and a single teddy bear had been added to her cell and standing just outside was Mrs. Jacobs holding Lucy. Once they reached the other woman she smiled and handed Lucy over to Harley making her smile till her cheeks hurt and tears filled her eyes as she kissed Lucy's head.

She was so happy she hardly heard Mrs. Jacobs tell her that Lucy's stay couldn't be permanent but she was allowed to be there during the day and at night be taken somewhere else. She was escorted into the cage but rather than the normal leers she'd give the guards she ignored them completely as she sat on the new cot holding Lucy as the girl's eyes fluttered open then happy sounds came from her rosebud lips as she saw her mother. Harley felt tears spring to her eyes again as she kissed her daughter's cheeks and forehead.

"Momma missed her little puddin' pie, did you miss momma?"

Her response was more happy sounds and giggles making her sigh happily laying on her back resting Lucy on her chest so the girl was in her belly smiling at her as she chewed her fingers. For the first time in she didn't know how long Harley felt content and happy, the ache that had been pulling at her heart since the day she'd left Joker and Gotham was now just a dull throb in her heart. After a few hours Lucy was sound asleep in her mother's arms as Harley sat on her cot reading a book they'd given her savoring the quiet time with her daughter.

Suddenly she heard distant gunfire but tried to push it off as the trigger happy guards after someone who had managed to escape until they got closer and closer until with a loud explosion that made her drop her book and cover Lucy's tiny form with her body men swarmed into her chamber shooting guards that tried to stop them. Holding Lucy close and backing up as far as she could Harley watched as the men in swat team suits surrounded the cage while one walked forward with a large circular saw and cut through the lock on the cage door before falling back as one walked into the space.

Harley felt a growl escape her lips as she watched the figure closely as he took off his gas mask and helmet tossing them to the ground. For a moment Harley thought she was dreaming as she stood face to face with Joker but after a moment she found herself smiling again as she threw herself into his arms, remembering to be mindful of Lucy who was whimpering in her hold scared by the noise.

"Puddin'! Ya found us!"

Joker wrapped his arms around her holding her close before looking down at Lucy who started making sounds between them. He raised his eyes to meet Harley's seeing tears in them as she smiled so wide it had to be hurting her cheeks.

"Let's go home."

Harley gave a squeal of joy as her agreement. Getting out wasn't as easy as slipping out of Arkham, far from it, seeing as she was made to wear one of the bullet proof vests and keep Lucy held close wrapped in one of the heavy duty jackets the henchmen were wearing, all while being centered behind Joker and a few henchmen blocking her. They'd managed to escape and once outside Harley threw off the vest and took the jacket off Lucy taking a deep breath of fresh air her attention being pulled away as Joker whistled at her making her look and see his prized purple Lamborghini waiting along with two black vans.

Giving another squeal Harley hurried over and got into the passenger seat buckling herself in and holding Lucy close to her gently wiping her cheeks of tears.

"It's alright baby, it's all over, no more loud sounds, no more tiny cage, now it's you, momma and daddy."

Hearing a chuckle from beside her Harley looked over at Joker who hadn't taken his eyes off the road as they sped down it. Somewhere along the way Harley managed to doze off still holding Lucy close a content smile on her lips at the idea of going home, finally going back to where she knew she belonged as Lucy's mother mixed with the thrill and madness of being the Queen of her and her puddin's empire. Normal didn't happen to people like her, normal was a setting on the dryer, but she was okay with that because a normal life just seemed plain boring and lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well babies I'm sorry to say it but I think this is the end of Harley's little adventure, I just feel like it's come to its own point of ending. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, maybe in the future there will be other adventures in diffrent stories. Thank you all soooo much for favoriting, following and reviewing every one made my day and made me happy to see people reading and enjoying this story! Now let's peek in on our little harlequin one more time and see how things are going.**

 **Epilogue**

The first rays of dawn were just beginning to trickle into the penthouse bedroom, lighting up first the hardwood floor then continued its slow crawl up the black silk sheets and cover of the large king sized bed. Once it reached to top of the sheets it began crawling over the soft curve of a back causing the black sheer nightie to sparkle here and there, the smooth curve was interrupted by messy curls of bleached blonde hair with faded out pink and blue tips before reaching Harley's face making her give a small sound and turn her face away from the light. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open as she reached over for Joker but pouted as she found it empty and cold, giving a sigh and stretching her arms out to touch the headboard ahead of her before rolling over and sitting up. She looked around the room but found she was completely alone making her give a frustrated sigh before she began pushing the blanket off herself slowly with her feet.

The sound of footsteps made her pause and look at the door hearing a voice speaking softly.

"Should we surprise momma Lucy?"

Harley smiled hearing Lucy's excited babble.

"Mama mama mama!"

There was a chuckle before a soft shushing sound.

"Now it won't be a surprise if you wake her up first my Lil' monster."

Hearing her daughter giggle Harley laid back down acting like she was asleep as the door opened. She laid still trying to keep a smile off her lips, as she listened she heard Lucy giggle again then the small patter of tiny feet moving slowly across the hardwood and that made it impossible to not smile. After a moment she felt tiny hands grip the side of the bed then a hand slide up her side to the back of her neck before the familiar lips were at her ear.

"Wake up beautiful."

Harley gave a small sound in the back of her throat between a pure and a giggle before opening her eyes looking into his steely ones.

"Mornin' puddin'."

Her response was a swift kiss on her lips before he took her hand as she sat up, he helped her to her feet making her look confused as she picked Lucy up.

"Someone wanted to show you something."

Her confusion didn't lift as he took Lucy and kneeled down setting the girl on her feet facing her mother.

"Alright Lucy, show momma what you learned."

Kneeling down as well Harley watched as Lucy first looked at Joker smiling and giggling before looking to Harley reaching her little arms out.

"Momma momma momma!"

Harley smiled holding her hands out.

"Come 'ere puddin' pie, come to momma."

Lucy smiled at her before looking down at her feet, clad in little royal purple socks with green toes and heels, before looking back up taking a tiny wobbly step pausing to get her balance back a little before taking two small shuffled steps before falling into Harley's arms making the woman squeal happily holding her close and peppering her face with kisses drawing giggles from Lucy.

"Momma's big girl! Walkin' already, soon you'll be causin' trouble all over with momma and daddy."

Joker chuckled standing up offering his hand to his Queen, she took it and stood up smiling as he placed another kiss to her lips. Harley purred lifting one of her hands to the back of his neck holding them together, she felt his lips turn up into a smile before he pulled them apart finding his smile contagious as she smiled at him. Seven months had passed since he'd saved them from Belle Reve and in those months they'd had their fights like always but after remembering what it felt like to have them gone things smoothed back over fairly quickly, at least they never went to bed angry at eachother. Since then Lucy had learned to say 'momma' and 'daie' which was her word for 'daddy' as well as how to follow her father almost everywhere on her hands and knees, yet some how he didn't seem to mind all that much in fact once Harley had walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch absentmindedly cleaning a pistol watching as Lucy sat on the floor playing with Harley's baseball bat. And now she was starting to walk the thought made Harley feel warm inside but also a little sad thinking her daughter was growing up too fast.

She was pulled from these thoughts as Lucy began whimpering and wriggling about making her look down and chuckle seeing the girl reaching for something in her father's hulster, Harley knew if he had his guns in the hulster they weren't loaded seeing as she'd made it quite clear she didn't need Lucy getting ahold of a loaded gun.

"Whatcha hiding puddin'?"

Joker looked down seeing his daughter reaching for what he was trying to keep his and chuckled tickling her under the chin in a way that made her giggle the same way it did Harley before taking the object out. At first Harley didn't know what to think of the child sized baseball bat before a smile spread over her lips.

"Awww puddin'! Her first weapon!"

Lucy looked at the bat then at her mother almost as if asking a silent question making Harley kiss her cheek.

"Go on baby, daddy got it for you."

With that Lucy took the small bat smiling brightly doing her best to try and fling it around but only managed to narrowly miss her mother's nose if not for Joker grabbing the bat before it made contact. Leaning down to the toddler's eye level he gave her a firm look.

"Now Lucy this is not for hitting momma or daddy, if you are going to use someone as batting practice try using Pammy's plants or Crocy, maybe Deadshot if daddy says so okay?"

Harley rolled her eyes but never lost her smile, Ivy had made a few visits after the events in Midway City and she made sure to spoil Lucy as much as she could just to annoy Joker. Killer Croc and Deadshot had been broken out of Belle Reve not long after Harley and in return they became part of Joker's henchmen, Lucy took surprisingly well to Croc and Deadshot seemed to get along with her well enough even if he tried acting indifferent towards her. Lucy looked at her father pouring in the way only she and her mother could before smiling putting her hand on his cheek.

"Daie!"

At this Joker sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled back messing up her hair.

"Just like your mother, impossible."

Lucy just responded with a giggle before looking up at her mother as Harley kissed his cheek smirking.

"Well this 'impossible' woman is goin' ta go to the kitchen and fix her puddin' some breakfast while he gets ready."

Without waiting for a response she turned to leave being sure to sway her hips before yelping then giggling as he swatted her backside then watched her leave. Once in the kitchen Harley put Lucy in her high chair and gave her some dry cereal to eat while she cooked something else. She was in the process of cooking the last of the scrambled eggs for herself when Joker strode into the room wearing a deep maroon silk shirt left open to show off his tattooed front, a pair of black dress pants and a new pair of shiny black dress shoes. Harley smiled wider as her heart jumped against her rib cage taking him in before stealing a quick kiss as he placed his lips to hers, after letting his hand slip from her waist to her backside he pinched making her jump but smile shaking her head watching him go to Lucy and kiss her head out of the corner of her eye before he left the penthouse.

Giving a content sigh she looked back at the eggs in the pan her vision shown to her by the witch coming back for a second before she shook it off.

'Normal is a setting on the dryer, people like me don't get normal, we are so far gone normal is a speck in the rearview mirror.'

She thought to herself as she sat in her chair beside Lucy watching her eat happily. They were not normal and even with the occasional fight and rough spot she didn't think she could ever stand a boring normal life, no she was perfectly happy in her crazy, messed up little crime royalty family just the way it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloooo babies! Soo guess what? After some thinking I figured out that I just can't leave this story here, I love it and the 'ending/epilogue' was a dream ending but after going back and reading I began to think over new ideas! I'll be looking forward to your thoughts and I'm hoping these new chapters will be just as well received as the old ones! Now then as your ever gracious host let's look in on our family of crime royalty!**

 **Part 2, chapter 1**

Harley stood in front of the floor length mirror of the master bedroom in just a red lace bra and a black thong carefully examining her left side. As she ran her fingers over it she let herself smile, positioned in the middle of her ribcage area in flowing black letters was Lucy's name now permanently tattooed into her pale skin. Turning on her heel she went to the bed and lifted the set out dress, a little blood red number made of silk with a split that ran right up to her hip, the neckline plunged nearly to her torso and it was fitted specifically for her.

Giving a small giggle she pulled it on purring at the feel of the fabric on her skin. Once the dress was on she moved to the vanity and sat down carefully wrapping a section of her platinum hair around the waiting curling iron humming to herself along with the music reverberating up from the club below. After a moment she let the now prefect curl loose from the iron and let it fall into place making her cheek warm for a moment before it was gone as she picked up her make up and began applying it.

She was in the process of finishing her eye makeup, different colors covering her eyelids than her regular pink and blue this time they matched an older favorite with one smokey black and the other deep red, her lips were still her bright blood red and her black eyeliner had been exchanged for a deep burgundy shade. Suddenly the door cracked open a little making her pause in fluffing her curls to look in the mirror at the door one hand ready to dart down and grab the knife hidden under the vanity, after a second Lucy's little head peeked in, her light blonde curls with neon green dipped tips, that she'd begged her mother to do, messily falling over her shoulder, her steely blue eyes met Harley's in the mirror as she bit her lip and hugged her teddy bear close.

Harley sighed relaxing as she stood going to the girl putting a finger under her chin to make her look up.

"What are you doing awake princess? I thought I tucked you in hours ago?"

Lucy looked up at her mother then away for a moment before reaching her arms a over her head. Harley chucked shaking her head but lifted the girl onto her hip pretending to struggle just to make the girl giggle.

"Oh baby you're gettin' too big for momma to be pickin' ya up."

Lucy wrapped her arms around her mother's neck closing her eyes.

"No I ain't! Momma's strong!"

Harley chuckled kissing her head, at three Lucy was still small enough she could be lifted by either parent with ease but it always made her smile to be treated like she was bigger. Bending down to grab the burgundy heels set by the door Lucy giggles wildly as she was momentarily dipped nearly to the floor before being brought back up where Harley softly nuzzled their noses together.

"Momma's little box of giggles."

Lucy smiled brightly before looking over her shoulder as Harley left the master bedroom in favor of the one across the hall. It was painted a soft green with a lavender purple queen sized bed, the floor was covered by plush carpet squares alternating green and purple, toys were scattered here and there, and there was a dresser with a mirror sitting against one wall opposite the bed. Harley set the girl in the bed holding the covers back for her to slid in, which she did getting comfortable before Harley tucked the blankets around her snugly kissing her forehead.

"Good night baby girl, momma loves you."

Lucy smiled up at her sleepily.

"How much?"

Harley put their foreheads together so their noses were touching.

"Passed the moon and the stars, the planets and the sun, wrapped around everything times twenty million, bajillion times infinity! That's how much momma loves you."

Lucy was only able to give a sleepy smile before falling asleep making Harley smile and silently leave the room. She softly closed the door before strapping on her heels and walking through the apartment and down to the club below. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she took a deep breath looking around, the crowd was dancing to the music, people were drinking at the bar, a couple other girls were dancing on the stages but the main one boxed in with glass and a chain hanging from the center of its top was vacant. Looking up Harley looked into the VIP booth that surged as Joker's office where he could watch to be sure things were going smoothly as well as meet with arms dealers and other clients, she felt a smile curl her lips seeing he was sitting on the black leather couch watching the cage in waiting giving the man across from him no attention.

She weaved through the crowd to the MC's stand and put in a request for a song, wisely the man put the song on at once as she went to the glass cage and pulled herself inside grabbing the chain as she closed her eyes letting the music fill her until it was controlling her body. As she danced she glanced up where Joker was sitting and smiled seeing his eyes locked on her like he was in a trance. Grabbing the chain she pulled herself up and locking her legs securely around it let her top half fall so she was hanging upside down her smile wide before she puckered her lips and blew a kiss to her King giggling as he leaned closer to the glass of the booth watching her closely.

Pulling herself back up as the song ended she dropped back down and got out of her box but rather than going to the booth like normal she weaves her way in and out of the crowd to the bar. Once there she tapped the counter twice to get the bartender's attention before smiling at a young man that was eyeing her. Turning to the bartender she ordered a blue cosmopolitan with a red rock candy rim sipping it before glancing at the young man seeing he'd moved closer, looking up at her King a smirk crawled onto her lips seeing he was now standing by the window narrowed eyes on the young man silently daring him to try anything.

Finishing her drink Harley stood from the bar and moved to walk away but paused feeling a hand grip her wrist making her turn around to find the young man had grabbed her. Looking up she found Joker was no longer in the VIP booth making a smile creep into her face for a second before she made it vanish and look back at the guy.

"If you want a lady's attention grabbing her isn't the right way."

The young man flushed a little but didn't release her but rather tugged her closer making her give a small squeak for his benefit before smiling.

"Persistent ain't ya? Say now that I'm closer you look kinda familiar, do I know ya?"

She looked closer at the guy taking in his black hair, grey eyes, and a tattoo on his neck before it dawned on her, he was one of the new guys Joker had brought on and judging by his treatment of her he had no clue who she was yet. She smiled seductively leaning closer to him so that her cleavage was fully exposed.

"You're onea Mr. J's new henchmen ain't ya? I see someone ain't showed you what's what yet."

Finally he spoke his voice velvety and smooth.

"What makes you say that toots?"

She moved her lips to his ear.

"Because you have no idea who I am, or how fucked you are right now."

She pulled away dropping her smile taking a step back seeing Joker in the crowd just off to the side watching and waiting.

"Why should I know who or what a little hussy like you is?"

Harley now began to put on a show tears springing to her eyes as her lower lip trembled. In a flash Joker was at her side his arm around her waist as the young man swilled thickly his back rigid. Harley felt his arm around her and turned in his hold hiding her face in his shoulder smiling to herself hearing him growl to her.

"Don't get to dramatic sweets."

Giving a small nod she looked over her shoulder as the guy began to shake as Joker pulled a gun from his holster.

"You dare to not only lay a hand on my Queen but you have the balls to insult her? You must have a death wish boy."

The young man's eyes widened at they darted to Harley before back to Joker as he tried to stammer out an apology but the words died in the air as with a single shot he slumped to tech ground a bullet wound between his eyes. Harley smiled looking up at Joker as he made a sound between a chuckle and a snort.

"So hiring the young stupid ones wasn't a good idea, they don't know any bounds with things that aren't theirs."

With that he took her wrist from his shoulder and examined it closely making sure there wasn't a mark before kissing the skin making Harley giggle.

"Not all goons can be good at their jobs puddin'."

Her only response was a low growl before she was lead up to the VIP booth. Once in the booth Joker sat back in his spot on the couch and placed his hands on her hips as she perched herself in his lap looking at her nails rather than the business man tuning out their talk but giggling here and there feeling her King's hand on her thigh sneaking up and down it once in awhile. After about a half hour of this Harley kissed Joker's cheek getting to her feet.

"I'm gonna go dance puddin'."

Her only response was a nod and a light smack on the backside making her squeak she left the room smiling. She returned to her glass cage and began dancing to the new song playing glancing at her King every so often until near the end of the song when suddenly the doors burst open and someone opened fire on the club. Harley let out a scream falling to the floor of her cage and covering her head, she knew better than anyone her cage was made with bulletproof glass but her reaction was still to take cover being out in the open. After a few minutes the rain of bullets stopped and since the crowd was either dead or taking cover Harley could now see men dressed in all black with guns standing at the door, at least 6 of them.

Looking around for her easiest escape Harley started to pull open the hidden floor hatch of her cage but froze hearing a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Don't even think about it Quinn, you step outside that box you're done."

Ice water flooded her veins as she looked over her shoulder seeing Waller step through the line of men in black making Harley's heart drop to the floor. She was slowly rising to her feet when another shot broke the air killing one of the men followed by 4 more from different places in the room before Joker's laugh echoed through the building as he made himself known comin down from the VIP area holding his pistol and at least 10 henchmen behind him all with guns. Harley smiled relief washing over her, Waller didn't stand a chance with only one man left, she stepped out of her cage as he opened it for her taking her hand and helping her out his gun still aimed at Waller.

"You're not hurt are you baby?"

Harley shook her head leaning into his side.

"No puddin', I'm alright."

He inclined his head once and the henchmen stepped forward covering Waller from all angles before he looked at her his smile dropping.

"You're lucky, if you had hurt my Queen that spot would be your death bed, it might still be if you don't tell me what it is exactly you are here for."

Waller looked unfazed uncrossing her arms holding a small tablet in her hand that beeped one before a little image of Harley showed up with a green button and a red button. Seeing it one of Harley's hands flew to her neck as she began to shake, her movements didn't go unnoticed and Waller inclined her chin at the blonde.

"I came for her, it's taken us this long to track her back down and now we've come to bring her back in."

Joker narrowed his eyes.

"Take her? Take her where, back to that shithole to be treated like a common criminal?"

He let out a dark laugh that made the last of Waller's men shudder but the woman wasn't even fazed.

"I don't think so, my queen is staying here where she belongs and being treated like the royalty she is. Now I will give you one chance to leave and never come back before I shoot."

Harley couldn't help but smile at his words before her heart stopped beating for a second as her ears picked up on a sound that didn't belong in the tension filled room, the sound of tiny feet on the smooth steps coming down from the apartment. Eyes darting between the device in Waller's hand and the stairs Harley but her lip before pushing herself away from Joker and making a mad dash for the stairs. Seeing her running Waller slammed her finger down on the screen just as Harley vanished from view the only sound following her was a thud muffled by the walls surrounding the stairs until Lucy started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2, chapter 2**

The only sound in the whole room was Lucy's shrieking cries from the stairs everyone, even Waller, too stunned to so much as move. After a moment Waller looked at her last man and gestured to the stairs.

"Go and get her."

The man looked at her like she was crazy but when she just looked back he shakily made his way past Joker and his men to the bottom of the steps, moving his gun so his hands were free he stepped up out of sight and after a moment stumbled back out looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Before the man could even run Joker shot him dead and walked over intending to grab Lucy but as he reached the stairs he found Harley sitting on the step holding her neck, blood dripping between her fingers staining her skin and the step under her. She was alive but losing blood, just by looking at her Joker could tell she didn't have long before she passed out, Lucy was being held tight to her front by her free hand while behind her the stairs were scorched and the back of her dress burnt.

Turning back to look at Waller Joker bared his teeth anger radiating off him and filling the room.

"You could have killed them! You stupid bitch! You'll pay for this! Grab her!"

With the command all the henchmen moved to grab Waller but before they got close she held up the device again.

"Try it and she dies for real! There's a second bomb capsule in her one move she's dead."

Joker narrowed his eyes at her calling his men off before turning back to the stairs hearing a faint sound.

"P-puddin' she's lyin', there ain't no second bomb."

With those words Harley slumped against the wall unconscious making Lucy start to cry again. A smirk covered his face as he turned back expecting to find Waller in the clutches of his henchmen but let out an animalistic snarl seeing she'd slipped away. He was about to demand to know why they'd let her escape before remembering Harley bleeding on the stairs. Looking at Johnny he gave specific orders that if Waller so much as set foot near the club to shoot her on point before going to the stairs looking down at Harley and his daughter.

Lucy looked up at him with watery eyes and a slightly snotty nose but he ignored it as he picked her up and set her on her feet.

"You need to walk princess, daddy has to help momma."

Lucy sniffled but nodded watching as he lifted Harley into his arms carrying her back up to the apartment a few steps ahead of the toddler. Once there he moved Harley to the master bedroom grabbing the first aid kit from the night stand cleaning and bandaging her neck. As he did this Lucy managed to climb the bedside and sit beside him looking worried. After making sure Harley was asleep and covered Joker moved his daughter into his lap holding her close as she hugged his neck.

"Momma okay?"

Joker looked at Harley out of the corner of his eye, her breathing was still a little shallow and her skin player than normal but he knew that was just from blood loss. He stood holding the child close.

"Your momma is going to be just fine, now it's time for you to go to bed."

Lucy whined shaking her head making the king of crime sigh and sit on the living room couch just holding her as his mind began to process that he could have easily lost both of them in two seconds as Lucy sat quietly in his hold her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. Feeling his hold on her tighten the child looked at her father seeing a tear slip down his cheek making her nuzzle his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"It okay daddy. Momma and me okay."

Joker couldn't help but chuckle hearing his daughter's words as she curled into him, he kissed her head.

"Thank you princess."

Lucy yawned rubbing her eye slowly falling asleep making him smile a little as he got to his feet carrying her back to the master bedroom carefully laying her on his side of the bed beside Harley kissing both their foreheads before leaving the apartment. As he reached the club he found some of his men cleaning up the mess of glass and bodies while the rest were keeping watch, seeing his boss reappear Jonny walked over. As soon as he was in earshot Joker looked at him firmly.

"Get me Deadshot and Croc,"

He sighed smoothing his hair over his head.

"Get Ivy too and if you can find her Catwoman. Any villain that stands with us I want them here within the hour."

Johnny nodded.

"Right away boss!"

With that Jonny and about 10 others left to recruit the people they were told. Joker looked around again his eyes pausing on the glass cage in the center of the room, if not for the thick bulletproof glass he'd had it made of Harley would have been Swiss cheese the second Waller's men burst in. Shaking his head with a growl he stalked back up to his office sitting down and massaging his temples. Feeling restless he got up and walked back to the stairway leading to the apartment and examined the damage, blood still sat on the stairs where Harley had been sitting but farther up closer to the apartment the walls were scorched as if something has burnt them. It hit him then, Harley must have dug out her implant as soon as she was under cover and the thud that was heard was the small bomb going off at the top of the stairs muffled by the sound proof walls. Feeling a little more relaxed knowing the damned woman hadn't blown a hole in his Queen's neck Joker went back to his office sitting and waiting.

Within the hour Ivy arrived more than a little angry but rather that fight with her, or poke fun at her like normal, he led her up the stairs to the bedroom letting her in to see over the girls. As much as he hated to admit it he trusted Ivy more than anyone to keep an eye on Harley and Lucy while he went back to his office to wait but he was met with Catwoman sitting on his desk.

As he briefed her on what had happened and what he was planning Croc and Deadshot had joined them. Once the plan was explained he dismissed everyone watching them go back to the shadows with a means of contact to know when to assemble again. After they were gone he made his way back upstairs stepping aside as Ivy walked out.

"Pammy wait."

Ivy froze sparing him a glance over her shoulder but he was looking elsewhere.

"Harley sees you as her best friend and having you close by when all this starts will help make her easier to manage."

Ivy turned to face him full on clearly surprised but played it off as sarcasm as she put a hand over her heart.

"My word, is the Joker offering little ol' me hospitality?"

Joker rolled his eyes grinding his teeth.

"Either take it or leave it, the last room on the left is made up for guests."

Without waiting to get an answer Joker turned away and walked into the master bedroom where he sat on the foot of the bed looking over Harley. She'd shifted in her sleep so she was now on her side facing Lucy holding the girl close mumbling quietly. Listening closer Joker caught a few words.

"No Lucy! Give her back! You'll all be dead."

Moving to her side carefully sitting beside her he ran his hand through her hair.

"Wake up Harls, you're dreaming."

After a moment Harley's eyes fluttered open looking around before meeting his making a smile spread over her lips.

"Hey puddin'. Sorry did I wake you?"

Joker shook his head leaning down and kissing her.

"Not at all baby, I've been up keeping an eye on you. Well Pammy was while I talked to the others."

Harley looked confused until she felt the sting in her neck making her flinch remembering what happened.

"Stupid bitch, I should have known she wouldn't just use us and drop us."

Her voice was a low growl before she looked at Lucy beside her and sighed in relief seeing she was okay.

"At least she didn't hurt Lucy, or you puddin', I woulda beat her to death with my bat after breaking every bone in her body."

Joker let a chuckle slip from his lips as he placed a hand to her cheek brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

"My original little monster."

Harley smiled at him leaning into his hand before her smile disappeared.

"What did ya mean talking to the others?"

Joker gave a low growl getting up to pace the foot of the bed a minute before stopping and looking at her.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up Harls, get the blood off ya."

Harley opened her mouth to protest but the look she received made her snap it closed and disappear into the bathroom. As the shower heated up she carefully peeled the bandage from her neck tossing it onto the counter closely examining the small gash. She'd known the second she'd turned to run for the stairs Waller would press the button but thankfully she'd managed to dive behind the stair wall and scratch out the bomb the size of a grain of rice and throw it up the stairs as she held Lucy to shield her from the blast, what she hadn't counted on was the damned thing being deep in and stubborn to pull out, for a moment after she'd gotten it out she worried she'd clawed open her own jugular but thankfully it wasn't true.

Letting her fingers move from the gash she walked away from the mirror and into the shower hissing as the hot water seeped into the gash and the tender spots on her back but slowly relaxed and began washing, her strawberry shampoo helping her relax a little more. After washing and drying off Harley ran her fingers through her damp hair walking back to the bedroom wearing a little red nightie that stopped at her thigh and had straps thin enough it was a wonder they didn't snap when she moved her shoulders. Looking around she huffed a sigh seeing Joker wasn't in the room but upon not seeing Lucy in the bed her heart stumbled over a few beats before she hurried to the child's room breathing easier seeing Joker sitting on the edge of the bed watching as Lucy slept.

Walking to Joker's side she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders looking at Lucy for a moment before leaning down pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Come on puddin' she won't go no where, and no one's gonna hurt her."

He placed a hand over one of her's unable to take his eyes off their daughter.

"You go on back to bed Harls, I'll there in a minute."

Glancing again at Lucy Harley couldn't help but smile kissing his cheek.

"Don't be too long."

He gave a chuckle at her tone but held her hand until their fingertips parted as she left the room. Walking back into the hall then towards the kitchen her mouth feeling a little dry and cotton like. As she entered the kitchen doorway she paused sniffing at the air, there was something in the air that smelt familiar. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath taking in the scent, floral yet toxic, before smiling brightly knowing the scent at once. Looking around though her heart sank a little upon not finding the source before she smiled going to the guest room at the end of the hall.

Quietly as possible she cracked the door open and looked in, smiling upon seeing a familiar form laying on the bed curled up with her red hair spread across the white pillow. Giving a small smirk she crept into the room right to the edge of the bed ready to jump but froze.

"Don't even think about it Harley Quinn."

Harley pouted watching as Ivy rolled over to face her only half awake.

"How'd ya know it was me?!"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You smell like manmade chemical strawberries and I don't know if you can hear it but you snicker under your breath most times when your getting ready to do something."

Harley crossed her arm still pouting before shrugging and giving up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So what are ya doin' in our guest room Red?"

Ivy huffed a sigh rolling onto her back placing her arms under her head.

"Believe it or not your boyfriend let me stay. After what happened one of his goons, John or Jason something like that Frost, came to my place and said Joker requested my appearance here I didn't want to but I knew he wouldn't call on me unless it had something to do with you so I came over. When I got here it looked like a war zone and when I reached the bedroom you were passed out white as a sheet,"

She paused looking at the other woman.

"Well more than normal, and Lucy was laying beside you sleeping. I didn't ask questions I just sat at the bedside making sure no one took a turn south, Lucy did start crying in her sleep though but it only lasted until she nuzzled closer to you."

Harley sighed placing her hand over her neck making Ivy look at her.

"So what really happened?"

Harley shook her head.

"It's a long story and you look tired Red, you'd fall asleep halfway through."

Ivy rolled her eyes stifling a yawn.

"Well if someone hadn't come in and woken me up I wouldn't be tired."

Harley giggled drawing a smile from Ivy.

"Just like old time ain't it."

Ivy sat up grabbing the other woman by the waist putting their foreheads together.

"Yeah it is, only now we are in a guest room better than a 5 star hotel room and your boyfriend is glaring daggers at me."

Harley giggled again before peeking over her shoulder seeing Joker standing in the hall enough to see them. She shook her head before placing a kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"Go back to sleep Dandelioness, I'll see you in the morning."

Glancing to be sure she caught Joker's eye Ivy turned her head catching Harley's lips in a quick kiss before the blonde giggled and got up going to the door closing it behind her. Once in the hall Harley could feel rage rolling off J in waves making her smile drop as she followed him into the bedroom, as she entered the room she found him sitting on the bed looking as if he was waiting for the spot on the floor to burst into flames if he leered at it long enough. Taking cautious steps she went to his side putting her hand on his shoulder and when she didn't get a reaction she knelt in his line of sight on the floor.

"Puddin'? What's wrong? You were in a good mood just a few minutes ago."

J met her eyes clenching his jaw with a low growl yet she didn't move an inch just watched him carefully.

"I only let her stay because you trust her."

Harley's brows knitted together as she rested a hand on his cheek.

"And you can't?"

Giving a low growl that was more possessive than threatening he grabbed her hand pulling her up so she was face to face with him.

"No I can't because she has a stake in your heart! She's the only other person to hold you and treat you how you deserve and she'd steal you away in a blink of she could!"

Harley blinked surprised before a soft smile crossed her lips and she leans in kissing him.

"Aww puddin' don't be jealous, yeah Ivy has a place in my heart she's my best friend and she was there for me when you couldn't be. She's not going to steal me away and I'd never leave you, never again."

Rather than vocally respond J wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him as he kissed her hard on the lips making her smile for a moment then return the kiss as they fell back on the bed. As they kissed and hands wandered both failed to notice Lucy until the door creaked open and the child's voice sounded barely above a whisper making Harley look over and flush scarlet red.

"L-Lucy! What's wrong baby girl?"

Hearing his daughter's name J looked at the door and gave a low growl but shifted so he was laying behind Harley rather than under her. Lucy rubbed her eye with one hand sucking on the thumb of her other one sniffling as tears moved down her cheeks.

"Momma."

Harley felt her heart sink as she quickly slipped her underclothes back on under the blankets before getting up and going to the child lifting her into her arms.

"It's okay baby, don't cry."

Lucy hid her face in her mother's neck her free hand clutching onto her nightie strap for dear life. Harley kissed her head walking back to the bed sitting down.

"It's alright Lucy, everything's alright. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

The child nodded still refusing to release her mother. Harley looked at J beside her apologetically and got a huff of annoyance but no protest as she laid back down managing to pry Lucy off enough to lay between them. J watched Lucy his brows knitting together at see how she was refusing getting more than a couple inches away from Harley even as she fell back asleep.

"I think she's a little shaken from today."

J met Harley's eyes nodding as he returned his eyes to their daughter.

"Well she did watch you claw your own neck open then throw a miniature explosive over your shoulder and shield her from it before passing out bleeding."

Harley gave him a look but smiled softly as she leaned down lightly kissing Lucy's head.

"That would shake anyone up much less a three year old. I'll just be happy when all this is over and the stupid bitch is dead and things can go back to normal again."

J chuckled making Harley look up at him confused. He brushed a strand of her hair from her forehead smiling at her.

"We, my dear, are a long way from normal, I thought you knew that."

Harley giggled rolling her eyes.

"I did but to me causing chaos all over the city, dancing in the club, killing people who dare to cross us, all while being parents and annoying the bat is my own twisted amazing brand of normal."

J watched her as she spoke before carefully leaning over Lucy and kissing his queen drawing a smile to her lips as they parted and she slowly fell asleep. Staying awake a few minutes longer J watched Harley and Lucy thinking over what she'd said, sure they were normal by other people's standards but in their world the everyday mayhem then caused and over saw was normal and he wouldn't change it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2, Chapter 3**

When Joker woke in the morning he reached for Harley not feeling her against him but his eyes snapped open feeling the silk sheets empty. Looking at the bed there was no sign of Harley or Lucy but the bedroom door had been left ajar and he could hear voices from the kitchen. Heaving a sigh he got out of bed and dressed taking his time not really wanting to deal with encountering Ivy first thing in the morning.

In the kitchen Harley sat at the counter with Lucy in her lap, the child was still refusing to let her mother out of her sight she was barely letting Ivy hold her as Harley made part of breakfast. Harley looked down at Lucy and smiled seeing her poking at the strawberries on her plate.

"Don't want it."

Harley lightly rested her chin on her daughter's shoulder.

"Why not sweetie? You love strawberries."

Lucy scrunched up her nose pushing the berry off her plate making Ivy hide a laugh behind her hand drawing the blonde's eyes to her.

"What did you put in my daughter's head now Red?"

Ivy pretended to look offended but failed as she smiled.

"I may have let her eat all the berries she wanted while she was with me."

Harley laughed shaking her head before pulling Lucy's plate closer kissing the girl's cheek as she stood up.

"Can momma put you down so she can go get dressed?"

As she spoke she set Lucy in the chair but as soon as she started moving away Lucy let out a loud sob making her sigh covering her face with her hands before lifting the girl back into her arms.

"Guess not. Come on Lucy can't you be a big girl and stay here with aunt Ivy and eat your breakfast? Momma is only going to her room to get dressed, I'll be right back."

Her only answer was Lucy looking up at her pouting, her eyes almost shining with reluctance, before she turned to Ivy making grabby hands in the air until the redhead took her. Taking her chance Harley gave Ivy a quick smile before leaving the kitchen for the master bedroom sighing as she shut the door leaning on it.

"Easy does it Harls, she's just clingy because she watched you nearly die last night, she'll get over it soon just hang in there."

After the words left her mouth a chuckle caught her ear making her look up to find Joker leaving the bathroom.

"Talking to the voices again my dear?"

Harley gave a small smile shaking her head as she walked to the closet looking through her outfits.

"No just keeping myself from yelling at our daughter. She's been so clingy all morning, I can't blame her but it's pushing even my patients."

As she spoke she took out a red and black plaid shoulder-less shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of red stiletto heels. Joker looked at the door hearing Ivy talking to Lucy softly before going to Harley wrapping his arms around her middle as she pulled off her nightie making her giggle and lean her head back onto his shoulder as her hand rested on his arm while the other found its way to the back of his head pulling him into a kiss and he didn't protest as their lips met. Too soon she pulled away stepping out of his arms going to the dresser and taking out a new bra and panties.

"Pammy and I were talkin' about takin' Lucy out shopping today, help get met little mind off things, would ya wanna join us puddin'?"

Joker thought on the offer then shook his head before kissing her's.

"Not this time sweets, you go have some girl time, just be back in time to open the club, I've got business to tend to."

Harley smiled then yelped a little squeak as he smacked her on the backside before heading for the door easily dodging the wadded up ball of night clothes she threw after him. When he reached the kitchen Joker was met with Lucy jumping at him from the counter, thankfully he was close enough to catch her as she hit his chest. Shifting her so he could look at her face he met her eyes.

"What has daddy told you about jumping from the counters?"

Lucy's smile turned into a pout.

"Not do it without momma or daddy."

Joker nodded before lightly pinching her cheek making her giggle a little. Ivy watched the pair a little surprised to see the Clown Prince of Crime, King of Gotham, the infamous and dangerous Joker being so gentle and soft around someone even a child. Feeling eyes on him Joker looked at Ivy who grumbled and looked away favoring instead to clean up breakfast dishes. When Harley came back into the kitchen she shuddered feeling the tension in the room even though Joker was helping Lucy learn to swing her bat without it falling mid swing and Ivy was flipping through a magazine at the counter.

After a little tense discussion the girls left the penthouse and were on the Gotham streets, far beyond inconspicuously, in the Lamborgini with Harley driving, Ivy in passenger and Lucy in her car seat in the back. Ivy looked in her mirror keeping an eye on the street behind them making Harley smile as they slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Worried Batsy will try and ruin our fun?"

Ivy looked away from the mirror meeting Harley's eyes.

"Can you blame me? He always jumps in when we get together to play."

Harley laughed grabbing her purse from the console between them handing it to her as she started driving again.

"I don't think he'll be ruining this play date Red."

Ivy raised an eyebrow but opened the purse before her jaw nearly dropped seeing at least 4 silver credit cards and a roll of money bound with a hair tie.

"How did you…?"

Harley smirked parking the car outside a department store.

"I'm the Queen of Gotham's underground, Mr. J has plenty of clients that bring in good money for protection so all that is chump change."

Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled handing the purse back before getting out and waiting as Harley got Lucy out of her seat and set her on her feet holding her hand. Ivy couldn't help but smile seeing the toddler dressed in a red tutu skirt, black tights, a black tank top that read 'mommy's little monster' on it, a pair of purple shoes and her blonde and green curls put up in a set of small pigtails.

"You know if it weren't for the eyes and green hair she'd look exactly like you."

Harley smiled proudly lifting Lucy onto her hip.

"That's what everyone says, well besides that one woman."

She made a face as she put Lucy in the cart as they walked.

"I took Lucy to a café for lunch while Mr. J was workin' and this old bag came over and said how cute Lucy was but then she said that forcing her to have 'those nasty green tips' was just horrible parenting."

Ivy snickered at Harley's imitation of a prudish voice.

"It's not like I hold my child down and do that to her hair, she wanted it done! And it's not like it's hurtin' her any."

Ivy looked at Lucy who was occupied looking at the clothes and things they passed.

"Some people just don't get it. But she's cute no matter how she looks."

Smiling Ivy tickled under Lucy's chin making the girl laugh and Harley smile. After walking through the children's clothes and getting multiple new outfits for Lucy the trio went to the women's clothes Harley picking out new outfits but Ivy was hesitantly looking at the clothes. Harley looked at her friend holding a grass colored dress with sheer leaves all over it and a few sparkles meant to be dew drops placed in certain spots.

"What's wrong Red? If ya like it get it."

Ivy looked at the blonde then back at the dress, being proud as she was she wasn't going to make Harley pay for the dress, seeing this Harley rolls her eyes.

"Today is my treat, as a thank you for making sure nothing happened to me after last night."

Raising an eyebrow Ivy met her friend's gaze and seen no room for argument so with a smile and a shrug she gave in. After shopping and lunch at a little café the trio went to a park to let Lucy play with other kids.

"Ya know I was thinking about getting Lucy a pet."

Ivy blinked at the sudden comment glancing at Harley before looking back at Lucy who was playing with a little girl in the sandbox.

"What kind of pet?"

Harley shrugged.

"Don't know just yet, I was thinkin' about letting her pick."

Ivy snorted a laugh.

"Oh that'll go over well I'm sure, the worst she could say is something you can't get her but it'll probably be a cat or a dog maybe a fish."

Harley made a face.

"I could live with a cat and a dog but not a fish, I don't care if it's a goldfish I don't do fish."

Ivy rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"What about your Mr. J? How would he react to the sudden appearance of an animal?"

Harley bit her lip.

"Okay good point but I'm sure if Lucy tells him he'll give in, he may be a criminal and a textbook psycho but he really does love Lucy."

Ivy stayed quiet favoring instead to watch Lucy as she played but stopped looking off somewhere hesitantly taking a step back into another child's sand castle before turning and running back to them tears in her eyes as she ran into Harley hiding her face. Surprised by her daughter's sudden change in attitude but quickly recovered pulling her into her lap holding her close .

"Lucy, baby, what's the matter? What did you see?"

Lucy sniffled pointing across the playground to a pair of men trying to act like they weren't watching and behind them Waller was watching. Harley growled getting to her feet.

"Come on let's go."

Ivy looked confused for a moment but followed keeping quiet even as Harley drove through the back alleys glancing behind her in the mirrors every so often. Finally Ivy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Harl what's going on? Why are we acting like we don't want to be seen?"

Harley glanced at Ivy for a second before slowing the car to a stop running her hand through her hair.

"Those people were the ones that destroyed the club last night."

Ivy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!"

Harley shook her head.

"No, and the woman was the reason for the whole in my neck. When I was in Belle Reve and recruited into Task Force X they put a nanite explosive in my neck so I couldn't run away or disobey them otherwise it would blow my head clean off well turns out when she came to the club it was still active and she could have blown my head off but I clawed it out and threw it where it wouldn't hurt me but I did it in front of Lucy."

Now Ivy's eyes were full of rage but Harley blew it off.

"Not like I had a choice, she came down after I put her to bed right in the middle of it all and I wasn't going to put her in danger so I ran for the stairs, clawed out the explosive, and threw it over my shoulder so it exploded behind us without hurting us."

Ivy's anger slowly vanished before she reached over putting a finger under the blonde's chin turning her head to look at her.

"It'll be alright, you're not going to get hurt let alone die. I won't let it happen and as much as I hate him Joker won't either."

Harley cracked a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek which Ivy quickly wiped away.

"Momma look! Puppy!"

Harley looked at Lucy in the back shaking her head seeing the toddler had let herself out of her seat and was pointing out the window.

"Where sweetie?"

Lucy looked out the window before pointing again, Harley looked in the mirror before a smile crossed her lips seeing the little scruffy spotted coat sniffing at the car tire.

"That's not a puppy baby girl, that's a hyena cub."

Carefully opening the door Harley stepped out and quickly grabbed the creature by the scruff lifting it up to look at it. As she did it growled and snapped at her a little before she pointed at its nose.

"That's enough of that, no snapping."

Looking at her the cub stopped snapping just watching her as she looked around.

"Little beasty must have gotten lost in a zoo transfer or something, if there was a mother around I'd be dead."

"Momma me see!"

Looking down Harley smiled at Lucy kneeling down holding the baby hyena in her hands rather than the scruff.

"Don't you dare Harley! That thing's a wild animal! It could bite her!"

Harley looked up at Ivy pouting.

"Aww Red you're hurtin' my pride, I trained Bud and Lou when they were around and I had them as cubs."

Ivy growled a little.

"Yes but-"

"No buts, it'll be fine. Here Lucy don't try to grab it let it come to you."

As she spoke Harley carefully set the hyena on the seat beside Lucy and watched as the girl sat still as possible smiling as the creature inched closer sniffing her up to her face before making a small sound like a laugh licking her cheek drawing a laugh from Lucy and a smirk from Harley as she looked at Ivy.

"See what'd I tell ya? As long as she don't get rough with it she's safer than ever, well unless she's with me, you or Mr. J."

Ivy rolled her eyes watching in the rearview as Harley strapped Lucy back in laughing as the hyena cub jumped into the car seat too. Harley got back in the driver seat looking at Ivy nudge her shoulder.

"If it'll make ya feel better I'll muzzle it when we get back."

Ivy gave a small smile hearing Lucy laughing as they cub licked her face while she petted it.

"No don't do that, just be careful."

Harley nodded before driving back to the club. Once they were in the apartment Lucy led the cub to the living room and laid on the floor rolling around with it. Ivy leaned on the balc of the couch looking at the child.

"So Lucy what you going to name it?"

Lucy stopped and looked at Ivy then at her new pet before looking at Harley as she came back from the master bedroom.

"Momma, boy or girl?"

Harley was taken aback by the question at first before seeing Lucy was pointing at the hyena cub now walking around smelling things. Relaxing Harley walked over to the scruffy ball and lifted it by the scruff again looking it over then setting it back down.

"He's a boy."

She made a face biting her nail.

"Need to get him fixed otherwise we may have problems, two dominant males in one place."

Ivy raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"And where will you get another one?"

Harley shook her head.

"No I'm talkin' about the hyena and Mr. J. Hyena's have female leaders in the wild but ya can't have two males wanting to be dominant in the same area, they'll fight, that's why my babies were fixed so Mr. J was labeled dominant male."

Ivy shook her head deciding not to comment as they looked back at Lucy who was still trying to find a name for her pet before smiling, jumping up and running to the book shelf reaching up on her tiptoes for a little book grabbing it and running to Harley holding it up pointing to the picture of the circus jester on it.

"You want to call him Jester?"

Lucy nodded excitedly making Harley smile.

"Alright Jester it is, ya need to tell him that so he knows it him okay?"

Lucy nodded going to the cub and sitting in front of it.

"You Jester now."

The cub looked at her before cocking its head making Harley laugh.

"No like this Lucy, come stand with momma."

Lucy went to her mother's side and copied her movements as she kneeled down.

"Okay now get his attention."

Harley whistled in demonstration but when Lucy tried she ended up spitting all over making Harley laugh showing her how to make the tisking sound instead.

"Okay now make the sound and say 'Jester come'."

Lucy looked at the cub before making the sound.

"Jester come!"

The hyena looked at her making Harley nod.

"Say it again."

"Jester come!"

Finally the cub looked at Lucy and came running crashing into the toddler so they both fell to the floor with Lucy giggling and the hyena chattering happily. Harley stood up going to the kitchen looking at Ivy.

"Tea Dandelioness?"

Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled at the nickname nodding. The rest of the early evening was spent with Harley and Ivy watching Lucy run to one spot and call for Jester then giggling and praising him when he came to her. At about 8 Harley slipped from the room and to the master bedroom changing into a tight fit crimson dress that stopped midthigh with black diamond shapes around her waist, her hair curled perfectly, her lips blood red and her eyeshadow once again deep red and smoky black. When she came back Ivy smiled looking her over.

"If your hair didn't have that pink and blue I'd say you just like you used to."

Harley smiled rolling her eyes picking up Lucy who was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on puddin' pie, it's bed time."

Lucy buried her face in her mother's shoulder before looking up calling Jester sleepily then smiling a little as the cub followed after them. Once Lucy was settled in bed and Jester was curled up beside her the child fell asleep at once making Harley smile and leave the room quietly returning to the kitchen.

"You should come down tonight, see what the Funhouse can offer a gal, I dance in my cage and the drinks are free for you since you're with me."

Ivy made a face before shaking her head.

"I think I'll just stay up here for now but you go and have fun."

Harley looked a little sad but nodded.

"Okay suit yourself, if ya change your mind just go down the stairs, if you go left you'll find the garage and you don't wanna know down the right. Tv gets cable channels if ya want to watch that."

Ivy chuckled nodding before both looked up as the door opened and Joker walked in making Harley smile.

"Welcome back puddin'! Everything go okay in your meetin'?"

Joker ran his fingers through his hair smoothing it back.

"A little bumpy but we leveled things out."

Harley giggled coming around the counter so she was now flaunting her new attire, Joker seen her outfit and let out a low growl pulling her against him by her hips.

"You look ravishing Harls. I don't know if I wanna share you tonight."

He smirked and Harley giggled while Ivy rolled her eyes making a silent gagging motion before looking down the hall hearing a growl.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble on four paws."

No sooner had she mumbled the words did Jester come running into the room and started biting Joker's pant leg making the man look down before grabbing him by the scruff and lifting him to eye level.

"What is this mangey thing?"

Harley bit her lip looking at Jester.

"That's Jester the hyena cub, he's Lucy's new pet."

Joker looked at Harley.

"You got her a hyena?"

Harley looked at the floor.

"Well he actually found us and Lucy wanted to keep him."

Joker looked back at the hyena still growling at him.

"No."

Harley's eyes snapped up as she heard the word.

"What do you mean no?"

Joker thrust the cub into her arms.

"I mean no it isn't staying, if Lucy wants a pet we will get her a dog."

Harley pouted up at him.

"Aww come on puddin' let her keep him, she already loves him and he's great around her! It'll be just like having Bud and Lou again!"

Joker looked at her ready to protest again but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes making him sigh.

"Fine it stays but the first time it eats my shoes it's fish food."

Harley smiled brightly setting Jester down and throwing her arms around Joker's neck.

"Thank you puddin'! You'll see Lucy will raze him to be the best guard hyena ever!"

Joker rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on baby the clubs open and the crowd is waiting for the queen to grace their pathetic lives with her appearance."

Harley smiled heading for the door pausing to wait for him as he looked at Ivy.

"Feel free to come down and enjoy the festivities Pammy."

Before Ivy could respond the clown bowed and left the apartment with Harley. After a while, and growing bored with what was on the late night tv circuit, Ivy decided to go see what all the fuss was about the club. When she reached it she found lights in all colors flashing around the room, the dance floor was bright white illuminating the stages where other girls were dancing, people were scattered on the dance floor and a few sitting at the bar but most of them were gathered in the center of the room, making her way over and to the front Ivy found Harley dancing to the upbeat music inside a glass cage swinging from a chain that dangled from the top.

Harley looked at her audience and smiled seeing Ivy dropping from the chain and opening the cage offering her hand.

"Come on Red. Let's give 'em a show!"

It was hard to hear Harley over the music but looking at her friend's pleading eyes Ivy let herself be hoisted into the cage then following Harley at first as they started dancing before slipping into her own style drawing more people to surround the cage. When the song ended Harley laughed hugging Ivy around the neck making the redhead laugh but hug her back around her waist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2, Chapter 4**

Harley opened her eyes in the morning and groaned seeing it was still dark outside the window, meaning either it wasn't even dawn yet or she'd slept all day, rolling onto her side she looked at the clock and face planted into her pillow seeing it wasn't even 5am. Lifting her face out of the pillow she reached out beside her until her fingers came in contact with someone, shifting closer she wrapped her arms around their waist she nuzzled the shoulder closing her eyes only to have them fly open getting bombarded with Ivy's floral and toxic scent. Carefully moving away she sat up looking around for any sign of Joker but upon not seeing him slipped out of bed taking note she was still in the outfit she'd worn to the club.

After ducking into the closet and changing into a pair of pink shirts with blue stars on them and a borrowed shirt of Joker's she left the room quietly closing the door. Walking on tiptoe she went to Lucy's room peeking in and smiling seeing Lucy sound asleep with Jester curled up on the pillow beside her, the chair that normally sat by the bookshelf had been moved since last night a small sign someone had been in the child's room, closing the door Harley turned on her heel and instead headed for the living room.

As she entered the room she sighed finding Joker on the couch, at first she thought he was having one of his insomniatic moods but as she walked over a smile crept onto her lips seeing he was laid out on the white leather couch sound asleep, the gun and knife he must have been toying with abandoned on the coffee table. Shaking her head she grabbed the blanket that'd been kicked to the floor and draped it over him before pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek. Looking around Harley sighed softly before going back to the master bedroom she slipped back into bed smiling as Ivy woke up enough to see who'd gotten in bed before she rolled onto her stomach back asleep in seconds.

Unable to sleep right away Harley let her mind wonder about random things, what new outfit she would wear to the club later that night, if she could get Ivy to dance with her again, maybe bringing Lucy into the cage with her for once. As she thought of Lucy her mind went to Jester making her sigh and slip out of bed once more going to the desk and opening the drawers, silently thankful they had little lights that softly glowed when they opened, looking through folders and files until she found one marked 'Bud and Lou' and took it out. Sitting in the chair she turned on the desk lamp making sure it was dull enough not to wake Ivy as she looked through the file. It was filled with pictures of her and the two hyenas as cubs licking her face or playing with each other, her heart sank painfully as she looked at the photos, she missed her babies and she always would but all the heartache wouldn't bring them back.

After she had walked away from Joker for Ivy after a nasty fight the clown had been so enraged and sick minded that he'd given the hyenas rabies so that when Harley came back they'd try to kill her. It'd tore her heart to shreds having to end her own pets lives but she'd managed to slowly move on, spending nearly 2 months with Ivy after helped a deal as well. Wiping a tear from her eye she picked up the paper she was looking for with the number of her private vet that would look after exotic and rare animals. Taking the paper out she set it on the desk where it wouldn't get lost and put the file back but didn't move from the chair as she noticed sitting on the corner of the desk her thick black framed glasses sat.

Carefully picking them up she got to her feet and went to the floor length mirror in the closet and put them on looking at herself, it was a surreal feeling just like the first time she'd donned them when she and Lucy had left Gotham, aside from her tattoos and bleached hair she still looked like Harleen Quinzel. Biting her lip she grabbed a hair tie from the small basket on the closet dresser and tied her hair up in a messy bun hiding the fading pink and blue tips taking a step back and looking at herself.

'I look….normal.'

Shaking her head and yanking her hair free from the bun she went to the bathroom closing the door tight before taking off the glasses as she turned on a scalding shower. Once the room was filled with steam she stepped into the shower hissing at the scalding feeling for a moment before turning it down to a more comfortable heat and washing her hair. As she worked the strawberry shampoo though her hair she noticed it taking off the last of the pink and blue out of her platinum curls making her sigh, she'd been neglecting redoing her tips with the idea of putting in new colors but after nearly 4 years of the same cotton candy tips it was going to be an adjustment.

Shutting off the water she stepped out and dried off wrapping the monogrammed towel around herself before going to the closet grabbing a black pleated mini skirt that stopped just shy of her mid-thigh, a dark pink almost red t-shirt with 'Gotham Gymnastics Academy' across it, and a pair of black pumps going back to the bathroom shutting the door. When Joker woke up his back and neck were stiff making him growl as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck before looking around upon finding himself on the couch as he recalled last night.

After Harley and Ivy danced in her cage for the better part of an hour they'd come into the office and Ivy watched the club scene as Harley played her part as his "accessory" to help distract businessmen and give them another reason to be shot. After about a half hour of that Ivy had gone down to the bar for a drink and people watching until Harley went down and pulled her back into dancing, but only after drinking her favorite cosmopolitan faster than Ivy thought possible, where they stayed for another hour or more. Finally after all the dancing, and a few more drinks, Harley grew tired so Joker let Ivy take her back upstairs while he finished one last meeting and when he'd closed the club then reached the penthouse's master bedroom he found both women sound asleep in the bed landing him with sleeping on the couch.

A sound from the kitchen snapped his mind back to the present at once making him get to his feet and grab the knife from the table before carefully stalking to the kitchen doorway knife ready to end the intruder who dared enter his home. Once in the doorway though he was met by a short pleated black skirt, a deep pink shirt that clung desperately to lovely curves and rode up a little as she stood on tiptoe to reach something in the cupboard above her head of platinum blonde curls collected together in a messy pile on her head just barely covering the thick arms of black glasses. Confusion and excitement rushed over Joker as he watched the woman in front of him, he knew it was Harley, no one else had a tattoo on their lower back done by his hand, but she looked so different, so strange, so normal. He mentally sneered at the word not liking to call his queen such a thing but he couldn't deny she looked much more like the young woman in the lab coat from Arkham than she had in years and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

She must have felt his eyes on her because suddenly she stopped trying to reach whatever it was she was after and slowly turned around before a smile spread over her naturally rosy pink lips and her bright blue eyes still shining even without her eye makeup.

"Morning puddin'! Did ya sleep okay?"

Joker merely stared at her making her smile falter a little before she bit her lip walking up to him pressing her chest to his her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Mr. J? What's the matter? Why are ya starin' at me?"

Shaking himself Joker placed his hands on her exposed hips before leaning down and kissing the shell of her ear.

"You look different, you look like my dear little Doctor Quinzel."

Harley purred feeling his lips on her ear and his breath on her skin, a smile crossed her lips as she trailed her hands slowly down his chest to his torso her nails lightly scraping his skin.

"I can go change if ya don't like it."

Her only answer was a shake of his head before he kissed her harshly making her melt into his hold and kiss back. Pulling out of the kiss she removed herself from his hold a smirk on her lips and mischief in her baby blues as she pushed her glasses back up her nose before going back to where she was reaching into the cupboard this time being smart enough to climb onto the counter so she could see inside and reach the top most shelf. Joker watched her carefully his eyes darting to her feet each time she moved them ready to catch her if she fell. Harley grabbed the box she was after and dropped it onto the counter before carefully turning around looking down.

Joker watched her waiting for her to jump down the same way she'd jumped up but instead she just stood there looking at the distance between the counter and the floor biting her lip making him raise an eyebrow. Finally she looked up at him a rosy blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Puddin', I can't get down."

Holding back the urge to laugh, but letting a chuckle slip, he went to the counter and reached up grabbing her by the hips pulling her down into his arms catching her bridal style making her give a small squeak of surprise her arms wrapping around his neck as her glasses slid down her nose again. Setting her on her feet he took the glasses off and kissed her between the eyes.

"Why are you wearing these? I thought you no longer needed them after your little acid bath."

Harley purred feeling his lips kiss her head before shrugging.

"Don't know, they just seemed ta match my outfit so I wore 'em."

Joker folded the arms of the glasses down and set them on the counter before stealing another kiss from his queen making her giggle and kiss back. As the kiss deepened his hands gripped her hips tightly pulling her close and her arms tighten around his neck, the desire to hoist her up onto the counter was getting harder and harder to refuse but just as he was about to lift her off her feet the sound of little feet, and paws, reached their ears making Harley give a small whine before extracting herself to go and grab the box of cereal off the counter along with a bowl and Lucy's favorite spoon with a handle shaped like a club and the other end like a spade.

Lucy came into the kitchen sleepily rubbing her eye with one hand while her other hand held tight to the arm of a harlequin doll dressed in a pink and blue costume, beside her was Jester also managing to seem still sleepy. Joker smiled walking across the kitchen before scooping his daughter up in his arms making her squeal a laugh then giggle as he kissed her cheek and face.

"Daddy stop! Tickles!"

Joker chuckled but stopped letting the girl nuzzle against his chest yawning once more as her thumb found her mouth. At the counter Harley smiled watching them before looking down at Jester who was circling by the door, she went to Joker and kissed his cheek then Lucy's hair before walking to the door ignoring Joker's confused look.

"I'm going to take Jester out so he doesn't make a mess in here, I won't be more than a few minutes."

Joker watched her grab a jacket before he walked over to her placing his free hand under her chin so she looked up at him.

"Take Frost or one of the others with you, I don't want that Waller bitch trying to take what's mine again."

Harley smiled standing on tiptoe and kissing him.

"Anythin' you say puddin'."

With that she opened the door and followed Jester out just before the door closed behind her he heard her call for Johnny. Shaking his head he walked to his office sitting in the leather chair readjusting Lucy so the girl was curled up against his chest still but resting in his lap as his eyes scanned over the flickering monitors in front of him. After a few seconds Jester ran into the frame of the camera set up near the back entrance to the club and just behind him Harley with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket as her breath escaped her lips in small wisps while she talked to Johnny who seemed to just be listening.

Looking over the other monitors his eyes locked on the one showing the main street in front of the club his eyes narrowing at seeing a black vehicle sitting in the shadows. Joker was so focused on the screen that when Lucy's little hand touched his cheek he gave a low growl before regretting it a little as Lucy flinched, but just like her mother she shook it off and kept her hand in place making him look down at her as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Smile daddy! Daddy pretty smile!"

Joker couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his throat a smile crossing his lips making Lucy smile wider clapping. She always enjoyed seeing her father happy and it never ceased to amuse him either, kissing her forehead he moved his finger under her chin tickling making her giggle wildly.

"Daddy's beautiful little monster."

Lucy grabbed his hand so he'd stop tickling before pointing to the ground, he set her on the floor watching curiously as she left the room for a moment before coming back carrying her little bat, now decorated in lilac and grass green diamonds and tape near the handle, she looked up at him holding the bat how he'd showed her before focusing her eyes on her target, which just happened to be the trash can, and swung the wooden bat with all the strength her little arms could muster. To his surprise and delight the bat collided with the plastic can with a solid thunk denting it a little.

Lucy smiled proudly dropping her bat pointing at the dent as she jumped excitedly.

"Daddy I did!"

Joker smiled standing up and lifting her into his arms.

"Yes you did baby, you beat the trash can."

Lucy giggled before managing to climb onto his shoulders making him shake his head but keep a hand on her back just in case as he walked back to the kitchen. Once in the room he set her down as Harley opened the door letting Jester run back in and to Lucy forgetting to stop and sending both tumbling to the floor laughing. Harley shook her head hanging her jacket up walking into the room to Joker's side leaning close into his side.

"We are being watched."

Joker looked at her hearing her whispered words before nodding resting his arm over her shoulders chasing off the last of the chill from her.

"I know sugar, the cameras showed it."

Harley nodded once resting her head on his shoulder as he kissed her temple holding her closer in silent reassurance she was safe. Lucy got to her feet and ran to her mother latching herself onto the woman's legs making her smile before lifting her up raising an eyebrow as she pointed to the office door.

"Momma I did!"

Harley glanced at Joker but he was no help as he just smiled a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"What'd you do puddin' pie?"

She pointed to the door again tugging Harley's shirt sleeve signaling her to walk the way she was pointing. Still a little confused Harley walked into the office setting Lucy down as she wiggled around, once on her feet the toddler grabbed her bat and pointed to the trash can proudly.

"I did dat!"

Harley looked at the trash can and a smile slid over her lips at the small dent before she hugged her daughter kissing her face.

"That's my little girl! You're gettin' better! Before ya know it you'll be puttin' dents in ol' bats' car!"

Lucy giggled wildly holding tight to her mother's neck while Joker leaned on the door frame watching them arms crossed and a slight smile on his lips until he looked at the screen over Harley's shoulder seeing the black vehicle still lurking. Turing and following his line of sight Harley looked at the screen and her arms tightened slightly around Lucy, the child felt this and looked at her mother confused.

"Momma okay?"

Harley blinked hearing her daughter's words and gave a small smile putting their foreheads together walking back to Joker's side.

"Momma's okay baby, just thinkin'."

Lucy didn't seem fully convinced but as they left the room she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder watching the windows of the living room while Harley poured the cereal into the bowl. Somehow a black figure crossed in front of the windows without her parents seeing pausing on the corner of the roof long enough to drop down into the alley above the club's back entrance. Pointing to the window with one hand while the other reached for Joker nearly making Harley spill milk all over as the toddler leaned out of her arm.

"Daddy!"

Joker took Lucy into his arms looking where she was pointing.

"What's the matter Lucy? What did you see?"

Lucy kept pointing to the window.

"Cat!"

Harley raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what a cat would be doing on the roof before it hit her and a slow smile crossed her lips walking to Joker's side seeing he had a small smile on his own lips looking down at the alley.

"Selina's lurking."

Joker nodded once handing Lucy over to Harley before going to the door leaving without an explanation making Harley sigh and Lucy pout as she was carried back to the counter and placed in her chair then given the bowl of cereal and spoon. While Lucy ate Harley leaned on the counter thinking of ideas as to why Catwoman would be in Joker's territory, caught up in her own thoughts she jumped a little when Ivy came into the kitchen pecking her cheek then messing up Lucy's hair.

"You were up early this morning Harley."

Harley nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah I woke up at like 4:30 and rolled over expectin' ta find Mr. J but instead I get a face full of red hair so I got up and found old papers for Bud and Lou's vet so I can get Jester fixed and have a vet ready in case and by that point going back to sleep wasn't happening so I just showered and dressed then came out here."

Ivy nodded leaning on the counter drinking from a glass of water watching as Harley looked at the door her face slowly getting a little paler and green tinted in the cheeks.

"Harls, you okay?"

Harley opened her mouth to respond but before she could she clamped her hand over her mouth and made a mad dash to the closest bathroom slamming the door behind her. Ivy looked between the way Harley had run and Lucy who was looking at the hall way confused and worried. Going to the girl Ivy lifted her out of the chair holding her on her hip leering at Jester as he growled at her before walking towards where Harley had gone, upon entering the master bedroom they were met by Harley coming out taking a few deep breaths a little toothpaste in the corner of her mouth.

"Harley are you okay? You don't normally just throw up at random."

Harley gave a small smile wiping the toothpaste from her mouth before taking Lucy into her own arms.

"Yeah I'm just fine Red, hangover and all that."

Ivy looked skeptical but said nothing as they walked back to the kitchen finding Joker standing in the living room a wide smile on his face that worried Ivy. Harley set Lucy on her feet going to Joker's side raising an eyebrow as he held her face in his hands.

"Guess what the cat drug in."

Harley shook her head unsure of what it could be considering even Selina wasn't capable of dragging Batman to their doorstep, Joker's smile widened as he pressed their noses together making her stomach flutter.

"She brought in a little mouse that dug her own grave by hurting my queen."

Harley's face broke out into a huge smile as she placed her hands over his a giggle escaping her lips.

"Did she really?! Oh I can't wait to give that bitch the worst headache of her life."

Joker laughed turning to lead her out of the apartment but stopped watching as she skipped over to the weapons rack grabbing her baseball bat giving it a test swing before perching it on her shoulder looking at Ivy.

"Would ya mind watchin' Lucy for a little bit Red?"

Ivy shook her head opening her mouth to say she'd watch the child but Lucy stomped her little foot running to her mother grabbing her skirt.

"I go! I go momma!"

Harley kneeled down to her daughter's level setting the bat on the ground.

"Now Lucy this is grown up stuff, momma and daddy's work puddin' pie and I don't think you're ready just yet."

Lucy pouted running to Joker with wide steely blue eyes clinging to his leg.

"Daddy I go?"

Harley stood back up grabbing her bat and sighing knowing she'd lost, if there was one ability her daughter had gained from her it was the ability to get what she wanted with the perfect pout and just the right amount of begging. Joker gave a wide grin and nudged his daughter in the direction of the office.

"Go get your bat princess and daddy will let you have target practice."

Lucy squealed happily and ran to the other room to grab her bat making Harley sigh and walk back to his side.

"Puddin' are you sure she's ready? She's only three, couldn't we wait until she's older maybe five?"

Joker scoffed at her words hoisting Lucy into his arms as she came running back with her bat and a hair tie that she held out to Harley smiling sweetly.

"Of course she's not too young! If she's going to take over some day she needs to start early."

Harley still didn't look convinced as she tied her daughter's hair back in a high ponytail before watching Joker carry her out of the apartment. She turned to Ivy her eyes split between nervous and excited.

"You wanna join us Red?"

Ivy was about to say no before seeing the hopeful look cross her friend's face making her sigh and walk to her side. Harley smiled leading her down the stairs and to the right leading to a large metal door where she paused hand on the handle.

"Last chance if ya don't wanna go in Red."

Ivy shook her head and followed Harley inside, they first walked into what looked like a meat locker but as they walked through the foggy plastic hangings it looked more like an interrogation room with a single bolted down chair, about 20 goons lined up around it but standing behind Joker who was pacing around the chair holding Lucy smiling like the madman he was while in the chair sat a woman tied up with ropes and her feet cuffed to the chair legs yet unlike so many that had sat in the chair before her she didn't look terrified of the clown circling her.

Ivy felt her stomach knot as Joker noticed them walk in and opened his free arm for Harley. Watching her friend it was like someone flipped a switch in the blonde's head as any worry she had about Lucy being in the room vanished and was replaced by sheer madness and a demonic smile as she walked to his side facing Waller as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Waller merely looked at her before she gave a sound between a scoff and a laugh.

"Trying to be normal again Quinn? If it weren't for the insane all over your face I'd swear Harleen Quinzel was standing in front of me again just wanting a normal life for her daughter."

Harley gave a low growl her bat lashing out and the end was under Waller's jaw forcing her to keep eye contact.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you, if ya haven't noticed you're fucked."

Waller still remained unfazed keeping her dark eyes locked with Harley's crazed blue pools until the blonde retracted her bat and stepped away from Joker and Lucy swinging her bat so it connected with the woman's leg with a sickening crack making the woman let out a yowl of pain that made the blonde smile widely. Joker put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him before stepping back now holding Lucy as she was handed to her, watching as Joker stepped up to Waller nudging her broken leg with his foot making her hiss at the pain making this let out a laugh as he walked around her.

"You're lucky, I'm feeling generous today other wise I would let my queen take her own revenge on you for what you put her through, but because I'm feeling generous I'll let you suffer slowly so you can savor the sweet darkness of death."

Waller leered at the clown king her eyes only moving away as he took Lucy from Harley and set the toddler on her feet, something flickered across Harley's face for a fraction of a second her hand twitching to grab her daughter but before she could it was gone, she watched Joker lead Lucy forward and helped her hold her bat before stepping back.

"Have at her princess, show daddy your swing."

Lucy looked at her target hesitating for a moment before gripping her bat and giving her best swing. To the surprise of the room the bat made contact with Waller's broken leg a small snapping lingering in the air, Joker laughed as Waller howled in pain and Harley had a proud smile on her face. After a few more swings Lucy dropped her bat her arms to tired so she went to Ivy letting herself be picked up, Harley followed Lucy with her eyes before turning back to their victim in the chair her proud smile turning twisted and dark as Joker extended his hand to her and guided her to stand in place in front of Waller his own grin matching her's as he stepped back giving her room to work.

After it was over and Joker gave orders of how to dispose of the body the pair walked into the meat locker where Ivy was with Lucy now asleep against her shoulder, Harley smiled gently brushing a strand of her daughter's hair from her sleeping face before kissing her forehead them giving Ivy a thankful smile for taking her out of the room when things got bad. Upon returning to the apartment Harley stopped in the doorway dropping her bat to the floor with a loud clattering as she swayed a little holding her head, none of this escaped Joker's eye as he went to her side putting a hand on her pale cheek making her look at him.

"Are you alright Harls? You aren't lookin' so hot."

Harley rolled her eyes giving a weak smile opening her mouth to make some smart remark before bending forward emoting her stomach on the floor, thankfully avoiding Joker's shoes. She tried to straighten up but no sooner did she did her world suddenly go black, had it not been for Joker she would have fallen to the floor.

"Harls? Harley?! HARLEY!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2, Chapter 5**

"Harls? Harley?! HARLEY!"

Joker tried to shake her awake but his only response was her head lolling to a rest on his arm and a slightly distressed look marring her features. Ivy came back into the room from putting Lucy to bed freezing for a moment taking in the scene before going to Joker's side.

"Get her to bed, maybe once she's relaxed she'll come around."

Joker was about to snap at the redhead for telling him what to do but feeling Harley cringe a little in her unconscious state he growled and did as told. He carried Harley to the master bedroom and laid her on the bed carefully brushing her hair from her face, slowly her eyes opened looking around before landing on him as she sat up.

"What am I doin' in bed puddin'?"

Joker looked at her with a raised brow.

"You fainted Harley, well vomited then fainted."

Harley flushed a little.

"Sorry ya had ta see that, this hangover's really gettin' ta me, stupid bleeding ain't helpin' none."

Joker became lost but helped her stand as she got to her feet before making her way to the bathroom one hand holding her lower stomach like she was trying to claw through it before she shut the door. Deciding he'd heard more than he cared to hear about the subject he went to the desk and sat down taking out his pistol and began cleaning it, as he did Ivy came into the room taking one look at the bed before leering at he clown across the room.

"Where is she?"

Without looking up from the task at hand Joker pointed to the bathroom door before returning to cleaning his weapon. Ivy rolled her eyes but went to the bathroom door knocking softly once before opening it to find Harley in the shower her clothes abandoned on the floor.

"Ya don't have ta worry Red, I'm fine just a bit tired from last night and gettin' up early on top of my 'monthly visitor'. Urg it's lighter than normal but god do the cramps hurt, and the headaches make me so dizzy I get sick or faint."

Ivy leaned on the sink crossing her arms.

"Harley you lived with me for 2 months this isn't normal for you, your symptoms haven't gotten this bad before."

Harley shut off the shower and stepped out grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself.

"There's a first time for everything Red, I'm tellin' ya I'm just fine you'll see just give it a week or a few days."

Ivy didn't want to buy it but shrugged leaving the bathroom to sit on the bed looking at Joker.

"Now that this whole mess you needed me to babysit Harley for is over I'm going to get out of this place first thing tomorrow, that means it'll be up to you chuckles to make sure Harley is okay."

Joker looked up from the blade he was sharpening to meet her green eyes.

"She isn't going to let that happen as easily as you seem to think Pammy."

Ivy rolled her eyes but knew he was right before dropping the conversation as Harley came back into the room looking more like herself in a red tank top, a smokey grey skirt, red knee socks, black pumps, and a red and navy jacket that had 'property of Joker' across the back in gold. She smiled going to Joker and perching herself in his lap watching as he put his weapon aside to hold her waist as she looked between him and Ivy raising an eyebrow.

"What were you two whisperin' about?"

Steely eyes met green again before a smirk crossed Joker's lips as he rested his chin on Harley's shoulder.

"It would seem your little wildflower is getting tired of city life and is leaving tomorrow."

Ivy gave a low growl at him but before she could act on it Harley removed herself from him and instead stood before Ivy with a small smile.

"If ya wanna go Red ya can, just know I appreciate ya stayin' here with us through this whole mess."

Ivy returned the smile wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist pulling her down into her lap resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You really wouldn't mind if I go? You'll be okay on your own?"

Harley gave her a look but still smiled.

"I'll be just fine, I've got Mr. J and Lucy here and with that bitch out of the way the only one ta bother worryin' about is old Batsy and he ain't much of a threat."

Ivy nodded before kissing the blonde's cheek before nudging her up and getting to her own feet.

"It was good seeing you again Harls, and Lucy, if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me alright my little psycho?"

Harley giggled with a nod.

"Sure thing Dandelioness."

Ivy smiled shaking her head at the nickname before shooting a look at Joker, which was returned with a slightly less hard and cold look and a stiff nod, before she left the building heading back to Gotham's outskirts. As the door shut Harley sighed and let herself fall back on the bed her arms over her eyes, taking advantage of her lowered guard Joker stood from the chair and leaned over her nipping at her neck making her giggle moving her arms to wrap around his neck looking into his eyes as he raised them to look at her.

"Does my Queen still have a headache?"

Harley ran her fingers through his hair smiling softly as he gave an almost purr like growl.

"A little, but it ain't nothin' a couple pills and a drink won't fix."

Joker smiled straightening up and helping her to her feet making her giggle again.

"Well you better fill that prescription doc chase tonight we are gonna have a night in the town."

Harley let out a happy squeal kissing his cheek before skipping into the bathroom popping a couple pain killers chasing them down with a quick drink of water before resting her hands on the sink closing her eyes.

"Come on Harl, get it together, ya can't leave him waiting."

She mumbled to herself shifting her hip hoping the movement would ease the churning feeling.

'Don't be stupid Harley, remember what happened last time you set fire to this pathetic city?'

Harley gripped the sink and squeezed her eyes shut tighter trying to ignore the voice.

'And just think sick as you are, as unstable as you are what good would you be? He'd throw you out the window himself because you'd be useless, leave you there for the bat again, sent back to the hell hole prison.'

Now Harley clapped her hands over her ears pushing them into her head trying to smother the voice until thankfully it was drowned out.

"Harley come on! If we leave now we can be back before Lucy wakes up!"

Harley took a deep breath straightening herself and fixing her hair putting on a smile.

"Comin' Puddin'!"

She exited the bathroom and found him waiting for her now dressed in black dress pant, a button down wine red shirt with most of the buttons open to show off his tattoos, new black dress shoes and he'd fixed his hair so it was smoothed back again. He held out his hand for her's making her smile more real as she took it and followed him down to the garage. Once in the garage he led her to the gleaming Lamborghini opening the passenger door for her and closing it once she was in, she smiled letting an excited giggle escape her as she looked in the backseat and found a large black bag filled with grades and weapons of all sorts including her baseball bat waiting.

Before long they were tearing through the streets of Gotham causing all kinds of panic and distress, they'd already robbed two jewelry stores, a thrift store, and we're now in route to a bank where the henchmen would be waiting having already taken out the guards and alarms for them. Harley let out a wild laugh as she threw a grenade out the window before something in her side mirror caught her eye, leaning out the window she looked behind them and found the Batmobile was hot on their tail. Slipping back inside she looked at Joker her eyes concerned as she remembered what the voice had said.

"Mr. J we gotta little pest on our tail."

Joker looked in the mirror and smiled wickedly.

"Looks like it's time for a rematch. Hold on tight baby."

Harley did as told strapping the harness seat belt over her chest while holding onto her seat as Joker whipped the car around a corner narrowly missing the people that had been crossing the street. Harley closed her eyes memories of the last car chase flashing behind her closed lids until a hand on her cheek made her open them.

"Don't worry, daddy won't let anything happen to you doll, not this time."

Feeling more reassured about the situation Harley let herself smile beiges snarling as a solid thud sounded as their little pest landed on the roof. Grabbing her bat from the back seat Harley undid her harness and smashed the sun roof with the base of her bat taking the opportunity of the caped crusader blocking his face from glass to stand up so her top half was out of the car her hair whipping wildly around her head from their speed as she faced Batman.

"Stupid Bat-brain why do you always ruin my date nights?!"

Not planning on getting a response she swung her baseball bat and smirked as it collided with Batman's head rendering him dizzy and useless for a moment.

"Harley get back in here!"

Harley looked down inside the car at Joker before forward seeing why he was suddenly telling her to get in, thankfully she did and hurriedly ducked back down into her seat just in time for them to go into a low ceiling tunnel. Joker laughed grabbing her by the back of her neck pulling her into a harsh kiss for a moment before breaking it returning his eyes to the road thinking they were in the clear letting out a bone chilling laugh and Harley followed suit. Her laugh was suddenly cut off as a black gloved hand wrapped itself around her throat lifting her out of her seat and back out of the shattered sun roof.

Harley growled clawing at the hand around her throat as her upper body was pulled back out.

"Let me go ya stupid Bat!"

Batman kept his hold steady on her neck narrowing his eyes.

"Not this time Quinn."

Harley gave up clawing at his hand and instead pulled the rest of her body out of the car landing a hard kick to the Bat's chest making him release his hold. As soon as she was free she grabbed onto the sunroof opening with one hand while the other pulled her pistol from her bodice and emptied the clip on the caked hero not caring if she killed him or just made him fall off the back of the car but thankfully he seemed to give in and jump from the car back to the batmobile. Harley dropped her gun into the car and followed behind it with just enough time to brace herself against the dash as Joker stared zig zagging through allies attempting to lose the Bat and it seemed to work as they pulled into a hidden garage, one of many scattered across the city.

As soon as the car was stopped Harley threw the door open and threw up what little was in her stomach. Joker watched her concerned before pulling her into his lap once she was finished, he let her rest her head against his shoulder catching her breath. Once her breathing was normal he tilted her chin up to look at him, he looked into her eyes for a moment before visually looking her over.

"I'm alright puddin', just a couple bruises and scrapes."

Joker gave a small smile as she answered his silent question before he traced the hand print bruising around her neck.

"The bastard will pay for damaging what is mine."

Harley gave a weak smile before flinching as her head pounded and her stomach turned.

"Puddin' I don't feel so hot….I need to lie down."

Placing a hand to her forehead he felt she was a good deal warmer than normal even after messing with Batman, reaching into the back seat he moved the bags of stolen objects and weapons before stepping out of the car and pushing the seat forward carefully laying her in the back seat. As soon as she was laid down she curled into a tight ball holding her head her body slowly sinking into an uneasy sleep, keeping his eyes on her he pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial button before walking away from the car holding the device to his ear.

Harley's eyes flew open as her stomach churned harshly making her sit up and dry heave beside her. As the spell passed her eyes focused on the dark silk sheets under her and the plush purple comforter over her legs, looking around she found she was once again in the master bedroom but this time rather than sitting on the bed beside her Joker was at his desk messing with one of his knives without really seeing it.

"Mr. J?"

Her voice was raspy and hoarse and barely a whisper but it was enough to make his eyes snap up to her yet he didn't move or speak, his face of eyes giving nothing away as to the thoughts in his head. His eyes drifted from her face to beside her, following his gaze she found an IV had been put into her arm attached to a bag of liquid hanging from a stand, she blinked confused looking back at him fear creeping into her chest.

"Mr. J what's goin' on? Why am I in bed hooked up to this thing? How'd we get back here anyway?"

Joker didn't answer as he stood from his chair and walked over to her side looking down at her trailing his finger down her jaw to her lips lingering on them before he pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the face making her head snap to the side. She blinked confused lifting a shaking hand to her now red and sore cheek cradling it in her palm as she looked back at him tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Mr-"

She didn't get to finish speaking as he grabbed her chin forcing her to hold his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?! You could have died tonight! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

Harley blinked confused her mouth opening and closing as she tried to ask what he meant before he roughly shoved her face away pacing the side of the bed. She watched still confused as he snarled and threw his knife at the wall where it sunk in beside many other gashes where it had been thrown countless times in who knows how short a time. Swallowing thickly she managed to find her voice her eyes following his every move.

"W-what are ya talkin' about puddin'? Tell ya what?"

Joker stopped pacing turning to face her taking in her expression before realization flitted across his face.

"You didn't know."

Harley was still beyond confused her head spinning as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I didn't know what?! What the hell is going on?! Why am I so sick?! Why won't the voices in my head shut up and stop taunting me?! And why the hell are you so mad at me?!"

Before Joker could even open his mouth Harley got to her feet and ripped the IV tune from the port in her arm ignoring the bit of blood and medicine that leaked from it as she got to her feet shakily stalking over to him jabbing a finger into his chest.

"We were havin' a perfect night until Batman showed up, then I risk my neck attacking him then when he finally ditched and we managed to slip away I get sicker than hell! Next thing I know I'm waking up back here with you pissed at me for hiding something I didn't know about and I still fucking don't!"

Tear streaked down her cheeks before she broke down sobbing against his chest, to her internal surprise he let her resting his hand on her hip and the other on her back but he made no move to comfort her further. Finally after she'd cried herself out she sniffled looking up at him fear shining in her baby blues as he wiped away the last tear on her cheek.

"What's wrong with me puddin'? Am I finally going off my nut? Am I finally going completely crazy?"

Wordlessly he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed laying her down and sitting beside her carefully reattaching the IV tube.

"You aren't going insane Harl, not yet."

Unlike she'd hoped the words didn't bring much comfort but before she could so much as open her mouth there was a knock on the door followed by it opening enough for Frost's voice to be heard.

"Boss the doc is back to check on miss Harley."

Harley looked confused between Joker as he stood and snapped his fingers, a wordless command for Frost to let the doctor in, and the door opening to reveal Frost standing beside a woman with mousy hair and chocolate eyes behind blue rimmed glasses, wearing a simple blue blazer and skirt under a lab coat. Like any sensible person she looked terrified as she was escorted into the room before Joker gave Frost the signal to leave them alone sealing off her only way out besides a body bag. Taking a deep breath the woman walked over to the IV stand and checked the bag her eyes widening at how much liquid was gone, as soon as she opened her mouth to speak Joker beat her too it.

"She detached the tube when she woke up, let some of it out."

The woman closed her mouth scribbling something down in a pocket notebook before looking at Harley who was watching her with a mix of anger and confusion.

"I-I'm going to remove the IV port miss, forgive me if it h-hurts a little."

With shaking hands the woman carefully removed the port flinching when Harley let out a small hiss in pain before quickly bandaging the pin prick wound. Watching her carefully in the window reflection Joker kept his eye on the doctor as she took out her notebook looking at scribbled notes.

"M-miss if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for me, it would greatly help me evaluate your c-condition."

Still confused Harley nodded resting her head back against her pillows watching as the woman took a pen from her pocket.

"W-when was your last complete menstration period?"

Harley thought carefully.

"Last month, very beginning of it but I'm in the middle of one now."

The woman quickly scribbled it down pausing for a moment looking at her before moving on.

"A-are there any medications you are taking regularly?"

Harley simply shook her head.

"How often a day do you eat?"

"Once or twice, small meals I like to keep myself slim and flexible."

The woman nodded writing it down opening her mouth to speak again but the words never left her throat as Harley's hand shot out and grabbed her by the collar pulling her so they were face to face.

"Enough with the damned twenty questions shit, what the hell is wrong with me?! Anorexic? Flu? Fucking Mono?!"

The woman frantically shook her head her whole body trembling hearing Joker chuckle across the room at Harley's reaction.

"N-no miss nothing like that! Y-you're in your first trimester! You're going through early stages of the first 2 months of pregnancy!"

Shock took over Harley so her hand released the woman allowing her to shrink away sweating bullets looking ready to Lisa herself while Harley tried to process the words.

"I-I'm pregnant again? It's so different from the first time I didn't even know."

The woman managed to find some nerve and work it up enough to speak.

"All pregnancies are different even in second time mothers miss."

Harley barely heard her as she placed her hands on her stomach tears filling her eyes as she looked at Joker who was now facing her his face unreadable.

"Puddin' I didn't know, honest I didn't."

Joker walked to her side sitting on the bed wiping the tears from her eyes gently before kissing her forehead.

"Relax baby, it's fine. At least you're alright, you're both alright. I would have distorted the Bat-brain if anything happened to you but if I had known and he hurt you I would have made sure he suffered such so slow that he'd beg me to kill him."

Harley gave a small smile wrapping her arms around his neck letting him pull her into his lap holding her close. In the corner of the room the woman had enough smarts to avert her eyes from the scene between the pair. Looking over his shoulder at her Joker held her terrified eyes.

"What else is there you need to assess doctor Young?"

The woman swallowed audibly.

"J-just an ultrasound sir, t-to ensure the f-fetus wasn't harmed in her squabble."

Joker nodded once carefully removing Harley from his lap letting her lay back on the pillows.

"You play nice with Dr. Young kitten, there's some business I need to see to."

Harley nodded watching him leave the room and closing the door behind him. Once he was gone the doctor relaxed just a little as she pulled a machine over and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"You'll need to lift your shirt please miss."

Harley rolled her eyes but lifted her shirt enough to expose her middle watching as the doctor spread a chilled goo over her lower stomach apologizing for it before she placed a device to the goo and turned on the machine. For a long moment all Harley could make out was a bunch of grey and black before the doctor gave a weak smile pointing to a little dot barely bigger than a jelly bean with a tiny pulsing heartbeat.

"There it is, it's too early to tell gender yet but the heart looks good and development seems normal for this stage."

Harley didn't hear a word the doctor was saying as she watched the little shape on the screen but what got her attention was the doctor leaning closer to the screen narrowing her eyes.

"How odd."

Harley felt her heart drop as she watched the doctor move the device around the shape leaving the screen for a moment before reappearing along with the doctor's smile.

"Excuse me, there they are. Development on both fetuses appear normal miss Quinn."

Harley blinked at the screen not wanting to believe what she was hearing but as the doctor pressed a button on the machine she could see both little shapes inside the black and grey mess. Joker made his way down to hai office pausing outside the door shaking himself and taking a deep breath before entering, as expected one of his normal customers, an arms dealer, was seated on the leather sofa looking around nervously then jumping seeing he'd entered the room his normal smile missing.

"So what's so important that you insisted on a meeting this very minute?"

The man took a shutters breath before starting to talk about new weapons they'd gotten their hands on but none of it held Joker's interest as he looked out at the empty club, now closed for the day, his eyes lingering in Harley's cage. Finally decision the man's rambling was another annoying sales pitch Joker took his pistol from its holster and aimed it at him.

"I'll give you ten seconds to leave here and 24 hours to send a shipment of those weapons to the warehouse. 1, 2, 3."

The man quickly got the message that the clown prince was in no mood to make deals and quickly scrambled for the door but before he could even get the door open all the way a bullet flew through his brain causing him to crumple to the floor dead.

"10."

Joker put his gun away getting to his feet and walking over the body out of the office paused.

"Get that cleaned up and the club, I want it looking presentable when my queen makes her appearance. And see to it that all those weapons are brought into our custody."

Frost, who had been waiting outside the office as always snapped his fingers at two lower ranking men and pointed to the body before taking out his phone looking at Joker's back.

"Yes sir, consider it already done and out of the way."

Joker only grunted in response before returning to the master bedroom to find Harley alone staring across the room at the wall. Looking around there was no sign that she'd killed the doctor so he assumed she'd dismissed the woman and sent her back on her way.

"She said she'd be back in a couple weeks for another check up and that I should start taking prenatal vitamins as soon as possible."

Joker sat on the edge of the bed trailing his finger down Harley's jaw to her chin before making her look at him so he could take in her expression for any hint as to what was wrong but her face nor her eyes gave anything away.

"Did something happen?"

Harley shook her head not fazed by the dark tone in his voice as her hands found her stomach.

"Puddin' there somethin' ya should know."

Joker raised a brow at her but waited for her to continue, it took a few seconds but she did.

"You should know that it ain't just one."

Joker looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes looked down at her hands on her still mostly flat stomach.

"More than one, ya mean twins?"

Harley nodded feeling like she wanted to squeal with happiness but sob all at the same time so she settled for a small smile and a few tears as Joker took in the news. The silence was broken by the door creaking open making Joker look over his hand twitching toward his gun but stopped seeing Lucy in the doorway looking confused and slightly scared as she stepped into the room. He got to his feet and went to the girl picking her up and carrying her to the bed setting her down beside Harley making the girl smile for a moment before seeing her mother wasn't smiling much but crying. Moving to sit in her mother's lap Lucy put a hand on her cheek making Harley look down at her.

"Momma okay?"

Harley's smile grew a little as she wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her close.

"Yeah puddin' pie, momma's okay, she's just surprised."

Lucy smiled hugging her neck before pulling away feeling her father grab her and pull her into his own lap.

"Now listen Lucy this is important okay?"

Lucy nodded meeting her father's gaze.

"You're going to have to be careful around your mother for awhile, no roughhousing, hitting her, or jumping on her alright?"

Lucy started nodding before looking confused.

"Why?"

Joker shared a look with Harley who nodded.

"Because momma has two new siblings for you growing in her belly."

Lucy looked at her mother with wide eyes before a smile broke across her lips.

"Brothers or sisters?!"

Harley nodded opening her arms for the girl who without hesitation, but carefully, moved into them looking at her mother happily.

"That's right baby girl, you'll be a big sister."

Lucy giggled happily clapping her hands making Harley's smile soften as she kissed the girl's head.

"You'll be a great big sister won't you?"

Lucy nodded moving from her lap jumping around the bed chanting 'big sissy' over and over until Joker grabbed her and held her still making her laugh as she hugged his neck drawing a smile to his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello babies! So just dropping a note to say that I am in no way shape or form a doctor but I did do quite a bit of research for this chapter so while the information may not be medically 100% know that 90% is at least true and it's all real. Please don't hate me and try to enjoy reading!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 6**

The next few days proved quiet for the trio, Joker was keeping Harley at arms reach and made sure she had what she needed, Lucy was more excited than anything to be gaining siblings, and Harley was happy beyond anything she'd felt before. One night the family sat in the VIP booth of the club, Lucy was perched in Harley's lap using her phone to play a game as the queen watched smiling as she helped now and then while Joker did business as usual. After a few clients had gone through, a couple leaving with a bullet between the eyes, a knock on the door made Joker look away from his girls in slight confusion until the door opened revealing Frost and a couple other guys that were restraining someone out of sight.

"Boss there's a woman demanding to see miss Harley, says she knows her."

Harley and Joker shared a look before the blonde stood and set Lucy in her place on the couch.

"Did she give her name?"

Frost turned his eyes to Harley with a nod.

"Yes miss, says her name's Haylie Lark."

Harley's brow furrowed in confusion as her hand covered her slightly swollen stomach as she thought.

"I don't know any Haylie Lark."

As she spoke she peeked around Frost to try and see the woman but was unsuccessful as Joker came over to her guiding her back to the couch by her shoulder before sitting beside her holding Lucy.

"Do you want them to let her in anyway Harl?"

Harley nodded leaning into his side smiling as Lucy carefully stood on her father's lap tracing his tattoos leaving the phone abandoned. Joker chuckled at Lucy kissing her forehead before silently motioning for Frost to let the woman in. With the command Frost moved aside and let the other goons shove the woman in before leaving as the door closed Frost hauling her to her feet. Looking over the other woman carefully Harley took in her appearance, dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, expertly painted pink lips, and a slim petite frame.

Visibly shaking the woman looked over first Joker and Lucy before her eyes moved to Harley and she gasped.

"Harleen!"

Hearing the other woman's voice say her old name Harley's eyes narrowed as she stood.

"How do you know that name?"

The other woman looked at her baffled for a minute before she took a step forward but stopped as Frost grabbed her arm.

"Y-you don't recognize me?! Damnit Harleen I know he,"

She paused her eyes flying to Joker before she decided to abandon the words for new ones.

"You really don't know who I am?"

Harley looked at her closer before a smile spread over her lips.

"Hay-hay? Is it really you?"

The woman nodded making Harley smile wider waving Frost off before hugging the other blonde making her blink but smile and return the gesture.

"Thanks for not telling them to kill me Leeny."

Harley groaned but still smiled at the nickname as she pulled out of the hug walking back to the couch pulling Haylie with her but letting her stop arms length away. Sitting beside Joker Harley took Lucy into her lap.

"Puddin' this is Haylie, she's my older by a year sister."

Haylie looked at Joker but quickly dropped her eyes as he looked over her before giving her a nod looking at Frost signaling him to leave, which he did wordlessly but kept his post outside the room, before watching Harley as she stood going to her sister.

"Ahh come on Haylie don't be shy, he ain't gonna bite ya, he's not all bad."

Hearing Joker give a growl Harley giggled before going to the drink cabinet in the room opening it after setting Lucy on her feet.

"Drink Haylie?"

Haylie looked at her younger sister and nodded mutely before nearly jumping out of her skin when Joker stood and walked around her like a vulture. Harley shook her head pouring a glass of scotch for Joker, a glass of red wine for her sister and two glasses of grape juice for her and Lucy. Handing the child her straw and lid cup taking a sip from her own before carrying the other two over to Joker and Haylie.

"I see where you got your looks Harley-girl, she's almost a carbon copy of you."

Harley smiled handing him his glass watching him walk over to Lucy and pick her up grabbing her cup before she could turn it upside down, following her eyes Haylie gave a small smile.

"She's cute, who's is she?"

Harley smirked taking a drink of her juice.

"Mine and Mr. J's oldest, she's three will be four in the spring."

Haylie looked at her younger sister with a raised brow.

"Oldest?"

Harley nodded putting a hand on her stomach feeling the bump.

"Yeah, we got two more on the way in about 7 months."

Haylie shook her head taking a drink of her wine watching as Joker carried Lucy back to the couch and set her down before laughing as she tried to somersault over the leather.

"You mean you actually started a family with that loon? I mean I know you always wanted a family of your own Leeny but like this?"

Harley gave a low warning growl watching her daughter jump from the couch to the floor before running to the glass wall looking out at the club before turning her eyes to her sister.

"You sound exactly like mom. 'Why didn't you go through with your engagement to Thomas, he was such a lovely young man and he was a banker's son'."

Harley shuddered shaking her head.

"Well it's not like it matters that was Harleen's life and this is mine, a sweet daughter that's happy and healthy, everything we could ever need or want, and a loving…"

She trailed off and Haylie gave a small smirk.

"He never married you did he Harleen, he's not your husband just your boyfriend and baby daddy."

Harley glanced at Joker and found him watching her closely in the reflection of the window before she shook her head again.

"No he is my husband! Our weddin' was different is all."

Haylie looked at her little sister's ring finger.

"I don't see a ring."

Harley rolled her eyes pointing to the heart on her cheek bone.

"I don't wear it on my hand, it's inked on my face forever. Ya see sis Mr. J has a spade, a club and a diamond on his left hand knuckles but his ring finger is where the hearts supposed ta be but instead it's on me, get it?"

Haylie nodded looking uneasy as Joker lifted Lucy by her tiny wrists carrying her back to the couch watching as she laughed placing her feet on his chest pushing off and swinging, Harley smiled seeing it then gave her sister a reassuring look.

"Don't worry that's how she plays, Mr. J would never hurt her she's his little princess, or his little monster as he calls her."

Haylie merely nodded before looking at her sister's small bump.

"What about those two? Think he'll be the same?"

Harley placed a hand on her middle shrugging.

"I don't see why he'd change, he'll never be domesticated hell neither will I but that's okay we are happy just the way we are."

Haylie looked worriedly into her half empty glass.

"You were on the tv a couple days ago, for that chase through Gotham with the Batman. I saw how he pulled you out of the car before you got free. Harleen is that really any life for young kids? Worrying if mommy is going to come home after a night on the town?"

Harley let her smile fall as she looked at Lucy now curled up in Joker's lap nearly asleep as he messed with his phone.

"She'll never have to worry, I'll always come back for her and put her first, and if something did ever happen to me I've made arrangements for her godmother to take her in."

Haylie looked at her a little surprised.

"You wouldn't let her stay here with her father?"

Harley shook her head lowering her voice.

"I love Mr. J more than I can express and he adores Lucy but it wouldn't be safe, when she was just a baby I made the decision that if something happened to me I'd be sure she didn't go to him, I made that choice after he held her over the balcony railing to teach me a lesson."

Harley shuddered closing her eyes and Haylie's eyes looked ready to burst from her skull making Harley search for a subject change.

"So I take it you're married now? I mean with that last name, Lark right?"

Blinking at the sudden change Haylie nodded showing the simple silver band on her left ring finger.

"Yeah, Andrew and I will have been married two years around Christmas."

Harley smiled moving to sit down on the couch across from Joker and Lucy.

"Any little ones of your own?"

Haylie shook her head.

"Can't have 'em."

That made Harley sober up as she looked at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

Haylie shrugged like it was nothing.

"Just can't, doc said it was uterus being a bit odd shaped."

Harley out a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry Haylie, that's got to stink you were a good caretaker when we were kids, you would have made a great mom."

Haylie smiled placing her hand over Harley's before jumping as her phone made a whistling sound making her pull it out and look at the message before sighing.

"Listen Leeny I have to go, it was good to see you again. Andrew and I don't live far so why don't you guys stop by sometime, I'd like to get back in touch with my baby sister."

As she spoke she handed Harley a slip of paper with an address on it making her smile as she walked her to the door.

"Sure Haylie, and hey don't be a stranger here either, you and Andrew are welcome here whenever."

Haylie nodded but looked unsure as she left pausing to wave at the exit of the club before disappearing drawing a sigh from Harley as she sat beside Joker resting her head on his shoulder smiling as his arm wrapped around her.

"I didn't think any of my family was still in the city."

Joker lightly traced her jaw but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm surprised you aren't worrying about why she chose now to make herself known to you."

Harley smiled shrugging.

"Who knows, she may be older but I got most of the brains."

Joker chuckled before getting to his feet holding Lucy in one arm while he held out the other hand to help Harley up, which she took thankfully pulling herself to her feet, then led her back up to the apartment. After putting Lucy to bed they returned to the master bedroom but rather than get into bed with her Joker kissed his queen's head making her raise an eyebrow confused.

"There's a small errand I need to run before the night is over, you sleep and I will be here when you wake up."

Harley gave him a small pouty look making him roll his eyes putting a finger under her chin.

"Get the rest you need baby, I won't be long now be a good girl and do as you're told."

Harley sighed but smiled watching as he left the room pausing in closing the door as she laid down before closing it and leaving. Closing her eyes Harley listened to the sound of the front door closing then the sound of the black vans leaving the garage below before letting sleep claim her. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep before she began to feel an uncomfortable pressure in her stomach which slowly turned into a searing pain making tear spring to her eyes and a cry rip from her lips as her hands flew to her stomach.

Hearing Harley cry out as he walked in the door Joker dropped the bag he'd been carrying and ran to the master bedroom turning on the lights to find Harley curled in on herself holding her middle as tears ran down her cheeks like rivers. He hurried to her side gathering her in his arms.

"Harls what's wrong?!"

Harley gripped his shirt tight letting out another whimper of pain, it was then he felt something warm and wet seep into his pants making him look down and run his fingertips over the dark spot then pull them away to examine what came off. His heart stopped for a long minute seeing his fingertips were crimson with blood, holding Harley closer he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You'll be alright baby, just hang on. FROST GET HARLEY'S DOCTOR HERE NOW! IF SHE ISN'T HERE IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES HEADS WILL ROLL!"

Without and farther words he could hear his men scrambling to carry out the command while he looked down at Harley who was still sobbing but now he doubted it was from pain alone.

"You'll be okay, the doctor will be here any minute and you'll see you're just fine."

Harley shook her head reaching one hand down and wiping blood from her thigh bringing it up so she could see before she broke down again.

"I lost them! They're gone! My babies are gone!"

Joker felt his chest tighten as he held her close trying to calm her down from hysterics. Finally the doctor arrived being pushed into the room by multiple men then the door slammed behind her, carefully laying Harley against the pillows Joker stalked to the other woman and grabbed her arm dragging her over.

"Figure out what's wrong with her!"

The woman swallowed thickly but quickly got to work her excretion grim as she looked at the blood between Harley's thighs and soaking the sheets.

"I-I hate to say it but I'm afraid she might have miscarried."

Joker snarled at the word and started pacing the foot of the bed while Harley muffled a sob against her hand more tears racing down her cheeks.

"I'll need to do an ultrasound however to be sure."

No one seemed to be listening but the glare she got from Joker told her to do it making her hurry and set up the machine and tenderly place the gel on Harley before using the wand to search her womb. After a few painfully long moments the doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry miss Quinn but I'm only seeing one heartbeat and two amniotic sacs."

Harley and Joker's eyes both darted to the screen hearing the doctor's words before Harley found her voice.

"H-how?"

The doctor closely examined the still alive fetus giving a small smile seeing it was still healthy before she looked at Joker.

"She's suffered from what's known as Vanishing Twin Syndrome, it's an event that occurs when a twin or multiple disappears in the uterus during pregnancy as a result of a miscarriage of one twin or multiple. The fetal tissue is absorbed by the other twin, multiple, placenta or the mother."

Harley looked at the screen her tears slowing a little seeing one baby still alive with a strong heartbeat.

"How often does this happen?"

The doctor looked at Harley with a sad smile.

"More often than you'd think, about 20 to 30 percent of multiple pregnancies. Yours isn't the first case I've seen of it."

Harley let out a shuddery breath closing her eyes before opening them as her heart leapt into her throat as a new sound filled the room making Joker stop pacing and listen.

"Your other baby is doing excellent, that's it's heartbeat you hear."

New tears filled Harley's eyes as she gave a smile at the screen listening, Joker moved to her side taking her hand but kept his eyes on the screen watching as the sound lined up with the little picture's heartbeat. Harley squeezed has hand closing her eyes listening to the sound, they'd lost one little one but they still had one and so far it was healthy and while the knowledge didn't take the pain away completely it dulled it enough to allow Harley to be thankful to whatever higher power was allowing her to keep one of her babies.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello babies! Firstly I would like to apologize for the last chapter but there's a small method to my madness and that's the little fact I can barely see our favorite clown having one child let alone three so I found a solution other than terminating the whole pregnancy. Secondly don't worry those of you who have read my other Suicide Squad story I'm not leaving it I'm just more on roll with this story and where it's going over the other where I'm planning a rather special event (shhhh if ya catch on to what it might be keep it quiet and I promise another treat for the wait)! Now that all of that is out of the way please enjoy reading and as always thank you all so much for the floods of favorites, followers, and reviews they really help me keep going!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 7**

A month seemed to move in the blink of an eye for the family as they suddenly found the holidays upon them, the holiday spirit however was debatable. Harley was having her worst encounter with mood swings she could ever remember, one second she'd be happy and cheerfully decorating the penthouse with Lucy then the next minute she'd be so frustrated with everything that needed to be done before she'd cry a little and start the cycle all over again. Joker was doing his best to keep himself busy with business if only to keep himself from snapping at Harley and Lucy was as excited as any child running around in her red 'Naughty or Nice' sweater, green skirt with candy cane tights and top of the line fur lined boots.

Lucy was sitting in the middle of the living room floor among dozens of pieces of colored paper, markers, crayons, glitter glue tubes, safety scissors and ribbons humming to herself as she focused on one piece of green paper. Harley who was sitting on the couch glanced away from the dull holiday special to what her daughter was working on and chuckled seeing she was hunched over the paper card with an orange crayon for a few minutes before she threw it aside and grabbed the green glitter glue and began using it. Standing from her spot Harley kneeled beside her daughter to get a better look.

"What are ya makin' puddin' pie?"

Lucy smiled proudly putting the glitter glue pen down running her hand over her forehead, unbothered by the sparkling green trail it left there, before holding up the paper showing it off. Looking at the picture Harley smiled taking it into her hands being mindful of the wet glitter glue, it was a drawing of Ivy surrounded by many glittery and multicolored flowers and what she could guess was sparkly blue snow, across the top written in the child's charmingly messy scrawl were the words 'Merry Christmas!' with all the r's backwards and spelled wrong.

"It's beautiful baby, I'm sure Ivy will love it."

Lucy smiled brightly before dashing around grabbing other pages showing them off just as proudly, she had one for KC, Deadshot, Joker, Selina, Deadshot's daughter Zoe, Haylie, and one that threw Harley for a loop as she held it her eyes looking it over. Even in the messy childish drawing she knew the figure was Diablo but what baffled her was that she'd never told Lucy about him, deciding to find out she looked at Lucy pointing to the picture.

"Who's this Lucy?"

Lucy looked up from adding more purple glitter to Zoe's picture to see what her mother was talking about then smiled returning to her work.

"That's Diablo!"

Harley was taken aback by how casually the three year old admitted what she knew, looking at the picture again Harley stood going back to the couch sitting down.

"Come here baby, come sit with momma."

Lucy quickly capped her marker and crawled up onto the couch then carefully sat herself in her mother's lap being sure not to hit the forming bump that was her sibling. Once the girl was sat down Harley held the picture so they both could see it.

"How do you know him?"

Lucy looked down messing with the over sized sweater her mother was wearing afraid to answer should she get in trouble.

"It's okay Lucy, you can tell momma you're not in trouble."

Lucy met her eyes judging if she was being told the truth before speaking.

"Zoe's daddy."

Harley felt a small smile cross her lips, she was relieved that at least there was a logical explanation rather than the man showing up out of nowhere though if she was being honest she wouldn't mind seeing him again, maybe apologize for being so harsh on him about having a family life once. Lucy moved in her mother's lap still being careful of her middle and kissed her mother's cheek making Harley smile and hug her close.

"Now what was that for?"

Lucy giggled wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Cause I love momma!"

Harley chuckled before jumping as the door to the apartment opened then relaxed as Ivy walked in setting a bag on the floor as she closed the door looking around until her eyes fell on the pair. Seeing the other woman Lucy smiled brighter and carefully got out her mother's lap and ran to her squealing as she was caught in a hug and lifted off the ground.

"Aunt Ivy!"

Ivy chuckled holding the girl close walking back to the living room sitting beside Harley kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Hey Daffodoll, you're early party doesn't start for another couple hours."

Ivy rolled her eyes looking around seeing only the decorations the mother and daughter had been setting up since the first of December including a fiber optic Christmas tree decorated to the nines it seemed.

"Well I had planned on coming to help set up but it seems you two have managed on your own."

Harley smirked sticking her tongue out.

"Of course we did, Lucy and I make a great team."

The women laughed as Lucy wiggled away and ran first out of the room then to where all the pictures were laid out when she came back grabbing Ivy's and holding it behind her back returning to the woman smiling deviously, a notion that worried Ivy about when the child got older and really got into trouble.

"Guess what I's got."

Ivy glanced at Harley for help but the other woman only smirked and pretended to be interested in the dull movie on tv. Ivy looked at the girl and smiled thinking.

"I don't know kiddo, what do you have?"

Lucy pouted at her lack of playing but it vanished as she held out the picture and a square something wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"Merwy Cwistmas!"

Ivy smiled taking the objects then pulled the child into her lap before looking them over chuckling at the picture before opening the gift. Inside the paper was a small box that she carefully opened and pulled out what looked like an inch thick sheet of glass, looking at the glass she found that pressed in the middle were a few brilliant pink sweet pea flowers but looking closer Ivy found it wasn't a real flower but rather tiny colored ribbons made to look like one. She carefully set to down and kissed Lucy's head making the child giggle.

"Thank you sugar bean, it's wonderful."

Lucy giggled again settling herself in the woman's lap turning her attention to the tv as a children's Christmas movie came on. After about an hour a knock on the door caught the women's attention making Harley start to get up but Ivy beat her to it making the blonde roll her eyes but settle back into her seat watching as the redhead went to the door and opened it before stepping aside saying something about taking off wet boots. As the figures stepped into the entry Harley smiled getting to her feet and walking over to the new arrivals.

"It's a Christmas miracle, ya actually showed up!"

Deadshot looked up from taking off his soaking wet shoes and returned Harley's smile spinning her around once like he always did when she insisted on hugging him before looking down at her shaking his head.

"Ya know for being knocked up ya still got a smokin' body dollface."

Harley laughed lightly punching his arm making him chuckle. Harley looked at Zoe who had come along and smiled sweetly.

"Hey sweetie, it's been awhile."

Zoe smiled nodding.

"Just a couple months."

Harley chuckled pulling her into a hug before releasing her as Lucy discovered their arrival and ran to the group crashing into Zoe's legs hugging them, at 14 Zoe towered over the toddler but she kneeled down and returned the child's hug getting a laugh in return. It amazed Harley how well the teen got along with Lucy given the age difference but Zoe seemed genuinely happy to be around Lucy so she didn't mind too much. After greetings were through the group moved to the living room where Lucy gave Zoe and Deadshot their pictures and gifts, Zoe was given a gold necklace with her name in pretty cursive and Deadshot had been given a gun cleaning set.

After about another hour everyone else had arrived and were sitting around talking, or keeping to themselves like Joker who had reluctantly come back from his office and perched himself beside Harley holding Lucy as she drifted in and out of a nap, but things were going smoothly even Haylie was doing well despite being surrounded by some of the worst criminals known to man. Harley smiled contently and rested her head on Joker's shoulder making him wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to her temple before moving his head out of the way just in time to avoid getting head butted as Harley's head snapped up when Boomerang spoke up.

"Say has anyone seen the fire bloke since we fought the witch bitch?"

Everyone of the squad members shook their head looking around at each other before Harley spoke.

"Knowing him he probably stayed at Belle Reve, he never struck me as the type to leave without being released I mean he didn't even want to fight with us at first."

The others nodded in agreement before Boomer snickered.

"Imagine what he'd say to ya if he were here Crazy, after that little speech ya gave the bloke at the bar."

Harley looked down with a sad smile but said nothing trying not to either cry or throw something at the Aussie but a sound made all heads snap around to the doorway between the entry and living room, someone chuckling before speaking.

"I'd have to ask how the impossible normal life is going."

A smile broke across Harley's face upon seeing Diablo standing sheepishly in the doorway like he was afraid to be around everyone. She got to her feet and walked over to him barely giving him a chance to react as she hugged him kissing his cheek like she had when he'd taken out a large amount of Enchantress' lackeys with his fire and just like then he didn't react beyond looking at her only now he gave a small smile looking her over.

"You've changed."

Harley looked confused for a second before following his eyes to her middle and shrugged placing her hand over the bump.

"Yeah, maybe that 'impossible normal life' wasn't so out of reach but I'm still Harley. Come on have a seat be sociable for a change yeah?"

Looking a little reluctant he followed her into the room and took the open chair between Deadshot and KC glancing around at all the squad members, Haylie who was sitting on the floor at Harley's feet playing with Jester, Ivy who was on Harley's left talking to Katana, Lucy who was out cold tucked against her father's chest and finally the steely eyes he'd felt on him the second Harley had hugged him. Joker sat beside Harley watching Diablo carefully, he'd gotten used to Harley's greetings toward Deadshot and Ivy but this one was new to him and a threat of stepping on his territory. Diablo dropped his eyes again deciding if best not to start anything, a choice Joker had to give him points for.

After a while Lucy woke up and noticed the new arrival and broke into a wide smile quickly grabbing the drawing taking it over to him. To say that the man was surprised by the child coming over to him without so much as a second of hesitation was understating it but none the less he took the picture and smiled a little sadly as it reminded him of the messy cards he'd get from his own kids years ago. Lucy's smile fell a little seeing the sad look in his eyes before crawling up onto the chair arm and hugging him, everyone could see Diablo tense at the action and Harley was inching to the edge of her seat ready to grab Lucy just in case but slowly he relaxed patting the child's hands making her smile again and move to sit in his lap tracing his tattoos like she often did her parent's. Harley smirked sitting back in her seat placing a hand on Joker's knee.

"Softy."

The word was directed at Diablo making him roll his eyes but smile refusing to deny it. Things continued to move smoothly for the next few hours with Lucy still content in Diablo's lap watching as he'd make little figures in his palm and make them dance, Zoe had picked up talking with Ivy Haylie and Katana, Deadshot KC and Boomer were swapping stories and trying to outdo each other, and lastly Harley and Joker were sitting at their end of the couch with Harley resting her head on his shoulder as his hand rubbed her back his eyes watching everyone carefully. When Harley and Lucy began to fall asleep Joker decided it was time for the party to end so with Ivy's help he escorted the other's to the door thanking them on his and Harley's behalf.

Once everyone had gone back to the shadows Ivy picked up Lucy and carried her to bed pausing to grab the bag she'd brought with her, enough clothes to make it through the night since Harley had asked her to stay, then look back at Joker as he carefully lifted Harley into his arms kissing her wrist as she wrapped her arms around his neck more asleep than awake. Joker followed Ivy to the hall disappearing with Harley to the master while the redhead put Lucy to bed. Harley managed to keep herself awake as she lay in bed clad only in Joker's shirt listening to the running shower as she recalled the nights events and smiled knowing things had gone amazingly with no fights or issues between anyone.

The water turned off and after a couple minutes Joker slipped into bed beside her pulling her close running a thumb over her heart tattoo.

"I thought you were asleep baby."

Harley smiled sleepily leaning into his touch.

"I was almost but then you left me."

Joker pressed their foreheads together.

"I could never leave you, would never."

Harley felt her heartbeat quicken, it was a rare occasion he admitted he loved her of course she knew he did but hearing him say it was special. She lightly pressed her lips to his her hands resting on his bare chest.

"I love ya Mr. J."

Joker didn't respond past kissing her back then holding her close she ash nuzzled against his chest slipping into sleep, thinking she was out cold he pressed a soft kiss to her head closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, strawberries, vanilla and cinnamon it was distinctly her.

"I love you more Harls."

With that he let sleep take him unaware of the small smile forming on Harley's lips as she heard him before slipping into a deep sleep feeling content and happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello babies! Hey if you guys haven't yet go take a look at my newest Joker and Harley story and give it a read! Now listen closely dears cause I have a question for ya okay? If you review this chapter (or even last chapter) tell me what kind of thing you'd like to see after the new little bundle arrives! Yes I'm asking for prompts and ideas and I'm hoping by getting you all involved will keep you reading and loving this story, so please if you have something you'd like to see after the baby is born leave it in the review or feel free to message me! Thanks babies! Enjoy! (Also sorry ahead of time that this chapter is rather short and clumsy I wrote it rather late at night/early morning so I apologize)**

 **Part 2, Chapter 8**

Harley found sitting still impossible and so she paced the master bedroom one hand resting on her very swollen stomach while the other ran through her hair. Lucy sat in the middle of the bed watching her mother worried, she'd never seen her mother act like this at least not that her little mind could remember. Moving from the middle of the bed she sat on the foot dangling her feet over the edge.

"Momma."

Harley stopped pacing hearing Lucy then seen how worried she'd accidentally made her, giving a small smile she went to the girl's side kissing her head.

"I'm sorry baby, momma didn't mean to upset you she's just nervous."

Lucy hugged her neck burying her face in the platinum blonde girls closing her eyes making Harley smile and carefully pick her up making her giggle but not squirm around knowing better. Harley shifted Lucy to her hip before walking back to the window looking out at the city, it was an early May morning and the city was just starting to stir with people leaving for work or doing their daily routines. Lucy looked down at the sidewalk and smiled catching a familiar flash of purple head for the garage.

"Daddy's home!"

Harley chuckled moving back to the bed setting Lucy down before taking her hand helping her jump down before letting her run ahead. At now four years old Lucy was still her happy self and now that she was a little older she'd shown interest in her parents work but still wasn't allowed to follow her father on 'business' of course to make it up to her Joker had began teaching her how to wield a gun, even if it was only an old fake gun that shot out a bang flag from the old days, and Lucy was happy with it. When she reached the living room she smiled seeing Lucy attached to her father's leg laughing as he playfully tried to get her off before giving up and looking to her.

"Come here puddin' pie, let daddy rest a little okay?"

Lucy looked at her mother pouting for a moment but let go standing at her father's side. Joker looked down at his daughter and gave a smile kneeling down and placing his hand with the smile tattoo over her lips.

"Since my princess has lost her smile I'll have to give her one."

Lucy looked at his hand then a wide smile found its way to her lips as she giggled making him take his hand away and lift her up.

"There's a smile! Were you good for your mother?"

Lucy nodded hugging his neck making Harley try to hide a laugh behind her hand, failing of course, making Joker look at her with a raised brow before walking to her pecking her lips.

"How are things feeling today?"

Harley sighed her smile falling a little.

"Just a small headache and some dizzy spells but otherwise everything's fine."

Joker nodded once kissing her again before looking at Lucy as her fingers found the ivory handle of his pistol.

"Hey now, what did daddy say about his guns?"

Lucy pouted again but it was broken by a hidden smile.

"Not till I'm five."

Joker nodded kissing her head before setting her on her feet.

"Why don't you practice your batting?"

Lucy's face lit up as she grabbed her bat from where it rested beside Harley's then let Frost take her down to the training room that now had targets low enough she could hit them. Once they were gone Harley let her smile fall and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling her headache return making her head spin a little.

"When was the doctor comin' by again puddin'?"

Joker led her over to the couch and grabbed her water bottle handing it to her.

"About an hour. Are you sure everything's fine?"

Harley nodded taking a drink.

"Just fine, I'm 8 and a half months pregnant my body is just tired is all."

Joker leaned on the back of the couch rubbing her shoulders helping release the tension in them. After an hour the doctor arrived accompanied into the apartment by Frost, Lucy and a nurse she'd requested the closer Harley got to her due date, knowing the drill Harley got to her feet and went to the bedroom and laid down moving her shirt out of the way smiling when Lucy climbed onto the bed beside her excitedly while Joker sat on the other side.

The doctor began setting things up asking little things here and there.

"Have you had any symptom changes Harley?"

Harley nodded.

"Headaches so bad I get dizzy and they are out of nowhere."

The doctor nodded starting the ultrasound watching the screen and smiling.

"The baby has turned head down nicely, heartbeat if nice and strong, development is on spot."

As she looked her smile fell into a hard line her eyes confused.

"Pardon my asking but have you had any pressure in your abdomen area? Any feeling like someone is pressing on your lower regions?"

Harley started to shake her head but remembered the feeling she'd had earlier in the morning.

"A little, earlier today actually. Why what's wrong?"

The doctor turned off the screen and let the nurse take it away before looking Harley in the eyes.

"I need to do a cervical exam, don't panic but there is something that concerned me in the ultrasound I just want to be sure it's nothing to worry about."

Harley bit her lip looking at Joker then Lucy as Frost was signaled to take her from the room, of course Lucy whined about it but Harley put a hand to her cheek with a soft smile.

"Go on baby. Tell you what, momma's phone is in the kitchen go and play a game okay?"

Lucy looked unsure at first before nodding and letting herself be removed from the room making Harley rest her head back against the pillows closing her eyes, she never was really fond of these exams, as Joker brushed her hair from her face looking at the doctor.

"What exactly was it that's concerning?"

The doctor glanced at him pulling on a latex glove.

"It appeared her cervix is more dilated than it should be given her point in the pregnancy, if it becomes too thin she can go into premature labor."

Harley opened her eyes looking at Joker clearly nervous but he gave her a soft smile kissing her hand.

"It'll be alright doll, worst case we get to meet the little beasty sooner."

Harley gave a small giggle, Joker had taken up calling the baby 'beasty' for no real reason other than how often and harshly it would kick around. The doctor looked at the couple and took advantage of Harley's distraction to start the exam before looking at the nurse nodding once then looking at the couple.

"Well sir you maybe right about that, Harley is nearly 5 centimeters dilated but her water hasn't broken yet so we will need to do that but what baffles me is she shows no signs externally of contractions."

Now both the doctor and Joker looked at Harley who looked confused.

"You mean the pressure I've been having?"

The doctor sighed suddenly remembering who she was dealing with then stood.

"We should move ahead and break the water and let the labor continue from there, if it goes well you'll be meeting your new addition in a couple hours."

Harley shared a look with Joker before nodding ready for the short delivery, unfortunately the little one seemed stubborn as possible when it came to leaving. Four hours had gone by since the doctor broke Harley's water and since the dilating seemed to be taking its time and care inflicting pain. Joker felt his stomach knot at seeing Harley gasp and pant in pain when it came time to push, they'd given her a breathing mask to make sure she got enough oxygen to not pass out but nothing for the pain meaning she was feeling everything.

After nearly an hour of pushing the little devil was finally out letting Harley fall back against the pillows gasping as she listened to the shrill cries filling the room. Joker kissed her head drawing a smile to her lips which only widened as the doctor laid the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, he's healthy as can be given the early arrival."

Harley pushed the mask from her face tears streaming her cheeks as she softly shushed the wailing boy running her fingers over his little bunch of light hair.

"Little JJ."

Joker looked at the boy letting a smile cross his lips running his fingers over his hair as the boy settled down hearing Harley's heartbeat. The doctor looked at the trio letting them have their moment before having the nurse take JJ to be cleaned while she filled out the birth certificate.

"JJ, does that stand for anything in particular?"

Harley smiled easing herself into sitting up with help from Joker.

"Of course it does, he's goin' ta rule this city some day so he's going to carry the name of the best criminal it has ever know. JJ stands for Joker Junior."

The doctor chuckled shaking her head setting the certificate in a file watching as the nurse came back and carefully, and somewhat nervously, handed JJ over to Joker now wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Going to Harley the doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take my advice as a mother of 3, introduce your daughter as soon as possible and try not to over do anything, you're healing and just like the first time no intimacy for at least six weeks."

Harley nodded and thanked her before watching them leave then smiling brightly as Lucy came into the room getting onto the bed hugging Harley's neck.

"You okay momma?"

Harley kissed her head holding her close nodding to Joker who sat beside them on the bed.

"Momma's okay baby but here, someone wants to meet you."

Lucy looked confused before she looked at the baby in her father's arms and smiled.

"Lucy this is JJ, your little brother."

Lucy looked closer at the boy and smiled when he opened his eyes looking at her before closing them again.

"He's cute! For a boy."

Harley laughed kissing her daughter's cheek.

"You wanna hold him?"

Lucy looked at her mother wide eyed but nodded sitting beside her against the pillows, Joker looked hesitant to place the newborn in his daughter's arms making Harley roll her eyes.

"You trust her with a baseball bat and a gun yet you are unsure about her holding her little brother? It's alright puddin' as long as she holds his head and doesn't squeeze him."

Joker sighed but carefully placed the boy in Lucy's arms helping her hold his head before moving away watching as the girl beamed carefully running her fingers over her brother's cheek. Harley looked at Joker taking his hand making him move to her side and kiss her head.

"You did good."

Harley giggled at his murmured words looking at their children.

"Yeah we did good."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again babies! So the offer for suggestions still stands, just leave them in the review or drop me a private message and I will try to work them in (yes that means Chapter 13 is up and the note is gone!) and thank you Guest for suggesting this chapter!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 9**

Harley stood in the kitchen humming along with the radio as she made Lucy's lunch, a PB&J with strawberry jelly, banana slices and no crust. She was cutting the sandwich into triangles when Lucy's voice made her look up into the living room.

"Momma! JJ took my water gun!"

Harley sighed licking jelly from her finger as she set the plate in front of the counter seat then walked to the living room hands on her hips as she looked over the children. Lucy was now five and was becoming a carbon copy of her mother with blonde curls, same smile, same pout and nearly the same laugh but her eyes and near inability to feel fear were all her father. She turned her eyes to JJ who was currently waving his sister's water gun around in his chubby hand laughing, the boy was more like his father when it came to his laugh and despite the chubby cheeks had a similar face, his eyes and nearly white hair were completely Harley.

"JJ that's sissy's, give it back."

JJ looked up at his mother for a minute before holding the toy out to Lucy who took it back smiling.

"Thank you JJ."

Harley shook her head smiling and lifted JJ into her arms placing him on her hip looking at Lucy.

"Come on puddin' pie, lunch is ready."

Lucy set her toy on the floor and followed her mother back to the kitchen and sat at the counter smiling as she started eating watching as Harley put JJ in his high chair before giving him a bowl of cut up bananas and a sippy cup of milk before looking at the clock.

"Lucy can you do momma a favor?"

Lucy nodded her mouth covered in peanut butter making Harley chuckle.

"Keep an eye on your brother for a minute while I go find daddy?"

Lucy took a drink if her milk then smiled nodding.

"Okay momma!"

Harley kissed both of them on the head before leaving the apartment for the VIP booth down stairs. Pushing open the door she found Joker on the sofa his phone sitting on the table looking annoyed, biting her lip she quietly walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders leaning down and kissing his temple.

"Not now Harley."

Harley stood back up but started rubbing his shoulders easing the tension in them.

"What's the matter puddin'?"

Joker laid his head back against her keeping his eyes closed letting his muscles unwind a little.

"I just found out that our biggest weapons deal of the year fell through because the bat stepped in."

Harley gave a small growl moving her hands to his chest letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

"Stupid bats sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Joker chuckled at her comment but it was halfhearted as his mind raced to figure out how to make up for the loss. Harley could nearly see the gears turning in his head and she kissed his jaw.

"Ya know what we need?"

Her only response was a small hum as his hand found her hair running through it making her smile.

"A vacation, just you, me and the kids. Get a lake house, tire the kiddos out with swimming and exploring and then when we put them to bed it'll just be me and you maybe a bear skin rug and some wine."

Joker smiled giving a soft growl before opening his eyes and pulling her over the back of the sofa into his arms making her giggle and wrap her arms around his neck as he kissed her jaw.

"That actually sounds like an amazing idea baby, but what about somewhere a little more luxurious?"

Harley purred moving to straddle him.

"Oh? What kind of luxury are we talkin' about?"

Joker looked into her eyes holding her hips pressing his thumbs against her pelvis making her bite her lip against a small moan as her eyes fluttered.

"A beach house, crystal blue waters, white sand, a king sized bed and private jacuzzi."

Harley let her moan escape her lips imagining the scene he was describing before putting their foreheads together opening her eyes and smiling.

"How soon can we leave."

Joker kissed the tip of her nose.

"As soon as daddy can get the tickets."

Harley smiled wider capturing his lips in a kiss.

"So tomorrow?"

Joker kissed back smirking.

"Tonight if my queen wishes."

Harley giggled excitedly kissing his face pausing on his lips longer pulling a rough purr from his chest. When he broke the kiss he nudged her to her feet.

"Go start packing and getting the monsters packed while I get the tickets."

Harley nodded turning to leave before giggling as he lightly smacked her backside before picking up his phone and placing a call. Harley couldn't get the smile off her face if she tried as she made her way back upstairs until she walked into the kitchen and found JJ in his high chair wearing his bananas and Lucy covered by at least half the jelly from the jar on the counter.

"What on earth happened here?!"

Lucy bit her lip looking at her feet waiting to be scolded while JJ sucked on his banana covered fingers. Harley looked them over then burst out laughing making Lucy look up at her confused before joining in laughing. Managing to calm down Harley lifted JJ from his high chair and carried him to the bathroom with Lucy at her side.

"Guess it's bath time before naps, momma's messy little clowns."

JJ giggled as he was set on the bathroom floor while Harley filled the bath and put a bit of bubble bath in before helping Lucy into the tub then lifting JJ and setting him in. Getting the pair washed up proved to be more like Harley getting a bath than them but finally they were clean, dried and redressed. Taking them back to the living room she laid with them on the carpet humming softly as they slowly fell asleep making her smile, sure they could be a handful but they were good kids. She carefully slipped away and began packing their bags with summer outfits, swimsuits, sandals, light night clothes and a couple toys but setting their favorites on top of the bags before going to the master bedroom to start packing for herself.

When Joker walked into the apartment he found Lucy and JJ sound asleep together on the living room floor but no sign of Harley, he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over the kids before moving to check the bedroom. Entering the master bedroom he found Harley's bags packed on the bed but no sign of the blonde, he was about to leave the room when he noticed the bathroom door open a little. Walking over he silently opened it leaning on the door frame as he found Harley standing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a red bikini top and black bottoms that had red hearts decorating the ties. She looked at her reflection turning to the side her brows knitting together, what little leftover baby weight she had from JJ was harder to get rid of than with Lucy and even he'd noticed that she was self conscious of herself despite there being no reason for it.

She finally seemed to notice him leaning in the doorway and bit her lip avoiding his gaze as she moved to cover herself making him give her a hard look as he moved from his spot to grab her wrists.

"Don't hide yourself."

Harley looked at the floor.

"It's still there."

Joker looked down at her, any sign of baby fat she had left was gone completely leaving her at her normal size. He shook his head letting go of her wrists pulling her against him by her waist.

"No it isn't Harley, even if it was why are you so worried about it?"

She nuzzled his chest closing her eyes.

"Cause if I'm fat I ain't perfect and if I ain't perfect then you won't want me anymore."

Joker looked down at her a little surprised but cleared it from his expression as he took her chin in his hand tilting her head up to look at him, obediently she raised her eyes to his.

"Harl do you know why out of all the female psychiatrists they pushed me in front of, out of all the women I've been around being the Clown Prince of Crime, why I chose you?"

Harley shook her head tears gathering in her eyes making him gently kiss her heart tattoo.

"Because I saw something in you that none of them had, something that I know better than anyone. You were broken and imperfect already and you were hiding it from the world, hiding from them the fact that despite your actions you actually had a brilliant mind, that despite the smile and calm you were crazy and wild. When I first seen you I could see in your eyes that you were perfectly imperfect and no matter how you look that won't change from being my favorite thing about you. You've carried two children and been through hell a weaker woman would have crumbled by now."

By the time he was halfway through his words tears were running down Harley's face like rivers but she was smiling making him lightly kiss her eyelids wiping her tears away. Once she stopped crying he pulled her into a bruising kiss making her gasp but quickly relax and kiss back, when they broke apart for breath her lips were sufficiently red and swollen as she smiled.

"Is everything packed?"

Harley nodded running her hands over his chest.

"Everything but what I have on."

Joker smirked tugging at the knot of her swim top so that it came undone and fell off her.

"Then we should get it off so you don't forget it."

Harley giggled then squealed as he lifted her so her legs were around his waist and carried her back to the bedroom laying her on the bed where his lips found her neck making her purr happily, then moan as his lips trailed lower and his fingers skillfully pulled off the swim bottoms leaving her exposed to him. Later that afternoon after the kids woke up Harley told them about leaving for vacation the next morning, Lucy had been so happy she squealed and jumped around making Harley laugh while JJ had no real idea what was going on but laughed with his mother and sister.

Once the kids were put to bed Harley locked herself in the bathroom humming along to the radio as she tied her hair off into two pigtails taking a sack out from under the sink where she's hidden it. As she was taking the two bottles out of the bag there was a knock on the door making her smile.

"The club's opening Harl, let's go."

Harley went to the door unlocking it and opening it enough to peek out.

"You go on ahead puddin' I need to put on my face so I can make an entrance for ya."

Joker smiled stealing a kiss making her giggle then watch him leave the bedroom, once he was gone she closed the bathroom door and got back to work. After roughly an hour Harley made her way down stairs to the club, she smiled as all eyes turned on her as she made her way to the bar but poured seeing Joker wasn't paying her any mind yet. She quickly downed a shot before climbing up into her cage and signaled for the DJ to switch to her music then started dancing. Joker was watching the man across from him closely trying to decide if he'd kill the man or scare him when he noticed a stir in the club out of the corner of his eye.

Looking over his eyes found a huge crowd gathered around Harley's glass cage blocking his view into it. Getting to his feet he walked over to the glass and looked down allowing him to see over the crowd to find Harley dancing but she looked different, her platinum hair was curled as always but now rather than the cotton candy tips she used to favor or the plain nearly white platinum she'd let it fade to over the past couple years the left section of tips was dip dyed blue-black while the other side was sub a deep pink it looked red, rather than any of the dresses he'd seen her preform in before she wore a new one that was black and stopped barely at the middle of her thighs, it's neckline plunged nearly to her belly button with thin silver chains across her chest keeping it from fully falling open, and lastly on her feet were a pair of black heeled sandals that had ribbons winding half way up her calf.

Feeling a presence beside him he looked over out of the corner of his eye to find his client also looking down at Harley as she danced. The man kept his eyes on Harley as she blew a kiss in Joker's direction before shaking his head.

"Lucky man, beautiful crazy like that as your toy."

Joker looked at the man full on now his excretion calm but his head now buzzing with fantasies of how to kill this man. He smiled wickedly before whistling making Harley's eyes snap up to him before she smiled exiting her cage and making her way up to the booth, as she did Joker went back to his place and sat down his smile widening as Harley skipped into the room.

"There's my beautiful queen, come're and sit with daddy."

Harley giggled walking over to him making sure to sway her hips before settling in his lap leaning into him as his fingers gently grabbed a few strands of her newly colored hair making her bite her lip.

"Do ya like it puddin'?"

Joker smiled placing a kiss on the tip of her nose sawing a giggle from her.

"It looks perfect on ya kitten."

Joker tore his eyes away from her as the client sat back on the other couch his eyes glued to Harley.

"Listen baby, it would seem this fine young man has interest in you. Tell me, if I were to turn you over to him would you go?"

Harley looked at the other man across from them before a wicked smile crossed her lips as she got to her feet walking over and setting herself in his lap trailing her fingernail down his jaw.

"Ya want me mister?"

The man shuddered his eyes darting between Joker who now stood watching them close then tk Harley as she kept smiling for a moment before she started pouting when he didn't answer.

"What somethin' wrong with me?"

The man started shaking his head but it was too late Harley got to her feet crossing her arms over her chest looking offended with crocodile tears in her eyes. Joker placed a hand under her chin giving her a smile before it vanished as he turned to the younger man tutting him.

"Now see what you've done? You've upset my queen, offended her. You need to pay for your crime."

The man was sweating bullets as behind Joker Harley smiled twirling her hair between her fingers of one hand. He raised his hands in surrender shaking.

"I-I don't want any trouble Mr. J! She's your girl!"

Joker laughed holding his hand out behind him and Harley took it letting him pull her to her feet at his side before he took out his gun and handed it to her letting her take it before wrapping his hand over her's then kissing her as they pulled the trigger. Later the next day the family found themselves at a luxurious beach house right on the water away from anyone else, Lucy and JJ had spent all day on the beach playing in the sand and in the shallow water the girl even managed to drag her father into the water while Harley watched from the shore under a large umbrella holding JJ as he napped on her chest.

When sunset came around both kids were so wore out they fell asleep without a fight making Harley smile as she kissed Lucy's head standing from the edge of the bed and silently leaving the room closing the door. She made her way to the large living room taking her hair out of its ponytail with a sigh before looking over her skin pouting a little when she seen no signs of it having tanned before she jumped as arms snaked around her waist and lips found her ear.

"Don't look so discouraged baby, if your skin tanned again you wouldn't stand out anymore."

She purred feeling her knees go weak so she leaned into Joker's chest.

"Care to join me in a little soak under the stars Mr. J?"

Joker smiled against her neck before letting her go enough he was holding his hand leading him out back to the deck where the hot tub waited. Once they were outside Harley let go of his hand and started pulling her clothes off until she was in just her panties sitting on the edge of the tub her eyes never leaving his, slowly she slid them off and tossed them on the ground at his feet before slipping into the tub gasping as the hot water engulfed her. Moving to place her chin on the edge of the tub she curled her finger at him then giggled as he followed her lead slipping off his boxers as he stepped into the tub.

Once he was sat down she moved into his lap locking her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist holding her so their bare chests pressed together.

"Thank you for this puddin'."

Joker kissed the corner of her mouth making her giggle then purr as he nipped her neck.

"Anything for you baby."

She smiled letting out a gasp as his hand slid between them trailing down her front making goose bumps fill her skin as her eyes slid closed. His lips pressed against hers harshly masking her moans as he slipped inside her, giving herself a moment she started moving her hips breaking the kiss to rest her forehead on his shoulder her moans slowly increasing in volume as they moved. She leaned against his chest contently as they came down from their highs watching the stars, seeing her eyes starting to close Joker kissed her head lifting her out of the tub setting her down long enough to wrap them each in a towel before carrying her to the first floor master bedroom.

No sooner did he lay her in the bed did she fall completely asleep but didn't release her hold on him making him chuckle as he laid beside her pulling her close kissing her head. She gave a small yawn nuzzling as close as she could get.

"I love you puddin'."

Joker gently stroked her back closing his eyes.

"I love you more Harls."

She gave a small giggle looking up at him her blue eyes shining even in the dark.

"Impossible Mr. J."

He opened his eyes looking down at her with a raised brow.

"Oh?"

She nodded peppering kisses over his chest.

"Mhm I love you waaaaaaay more."

He put a finger under her chin making her look up then purr as he kissed her until she was breathless before pulling away.

"Alright fine, now go to sleep."

She gave a small giggled but as she laid her head on his chest let sleep take her again making him shake his head stroking her hair until sleep claimed him as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey babies! Thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words and for those of you sending in what you'd like to see in coming chapters! A little bit of self promotion here but if any of you guys read 'Oh Puddin'!' But didn't follow it go have a look there's a new chapter up and a note you should read! Now with that out of the way let's get on to the story shall we? A special thanks to 'Lovely one (guest)' for telling me what they wanted to see and what I'm guessing might have been on other minds as well!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 10**

The vacation seemed to end all too soon but the king and queen couldn't be away from their kingdom any longer if they wanted to return to it in on piece. The first day back saw Harley minding the kids with Zoe, who was visiting while Deadshot was on a job, while Joker stayed in his office planning a large welcome back rampage for him and Harley. Zoe and Lucy were laying on their stomachs on the living room floor sharing a bowl of popcorn between them as they watched some movie Lucy had picked out while Harley sat on the couch with JJ asleep in her arms texting Ivy to see if she'd come in to watch the kids while the couple wreaked havoc on the city. After a few long minutes waiting for an answer Harley cursed under her breath as Ivy told her she wasn't even near Gotham away on some botanical convention to speak. Harley's mind scrambled trying to think who else could watch the kids but it seemed everyone that would have been willing couldn't do it, she sighed rubbing her temple trying to figure out how she was going to tell Joker. She decided to wait until after he'd finished planning a couple hours later over Zoe left and the kids were playing in the living room.

"This could be one of our finest heists in months kitten! Three jewelry stores, a charity event and to top it off the First National Bank of Gotham!"

He talked excitedly as he held her by the waist in the kitchen making her smile before it slipped making him look at her confused.

"What's the matter baby? Normally you're more excited about these than I am."

Harley by her lip before deciding to just get it out.

"I don't think I can go with ya Mr. J, Ivy isn't in town to watch Lucy and JJ and no one else is able to, even Zoe."

Joker looked in the living room at the kids who were oblivious to the conversation as they played, he turned back to Harley a smile stretching over his lips.

"Then we will just have to take them with us."

Harley's eyes widened her stomach dropping to the floor.

"W-what?"

Joker rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"I said we will just take them with!"

Harley bit her lip.

"Aren't they a little young puddin'? I mean yes Lucy is five now and I'm sure she could handle something small like the jewelry stores but the bank and charity auction? She wouldn't be able to keep up and JJ is barely walkin' on his own."

Joker took her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

"I'll adjust the plans, Lucy needs to learn at some point and JJ can stay in the van."

Harley looked a little beside the idea before a familiar shine appeared in her blue eyes, a shine that always came through in her psychiatrist days when she'd think of a way to get around his jokes and playful antics to get her answer.

"Alright Lucy can help with the jewelry stores but not the bank and we cut out the charity gala all together."

Joker smirked at her moving his hands to her hips.

"Or she helps with the charity gala and we cut out all but one jewelry store and she stays in the car with JJ for the bank."

Harley looked into his eyes and smiled knowing she was defeated and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Alright you win, but I want Frost and Jackson staying with JJ at every one so I know he's protected while I help Lucy."

Joker chuckled running his fingers through her hair.

"Alright deal."

Harley smiled pulling out of his grip and stepping around him going into the living room picking up JJ telling him and Lucy about their little learning trip. Lucy looked between her parents unbelieving for a good minute before she squealed going to Joker hugging his neck as he picked her up laughing as she thanked him clearly excited to be able to follow along and even help. As the sun set Harley sat in the back of one of the black vans strapping JJ into his car seat before helping Lucy with her seatbelt smiling at her attire choice, a little white t-shirt with a spray painted smiley face with x's for eyes and a red smile onto it, black latex pants with a stuffed belt, her blonde curls tied up in a set of pigtails with black ribbons, deep red miniature combat boots and a royal blue jacket that read 'princess' across the back in gold.

"Are you ready for your first heist princess?"

Lucy looked up at her father as he got into the van sitting on the other side of JJ's car seat, wearing only black dress pants, black dress shoes and his purple alligator trench coat, and nodded excitedly holding her baseball bat in her lap.

"Uh-huh!"

Joker smiled until Harley gave him a warning look making his smile fall a little as he cleared his throat meeting his daughter's gaze.

"Good but listen carefully Lucy, this is dangerous work okay? You need to stay close to your mother at all times and do what she tells you, like a shadow, so you don't get hurt."

Lucy nodded her face now serious.

"Yes daddy."

Joker nodded.

"Good girl. And you little mister trouble, need to behave yourself for Frost and…."

He trailed off looking at Harley as the other man's name slipped his mind making her smile and roll her eyes.

"Jackson."

Joker nodded looking back at his son.

"Right, Frost and Jackson, so no temper tantrums it's your job to make momma and daddy's lives a nightmare right now, eventually you'll get to join in the fun."

JJ laughed clapping his hands.

"Be good!"

Joker nodded lightly pinching his cheek.

"That's right, be good."

JJ giggled making Joker shake his head looking at Harley taking in her new choice in attire, she'd worn a similar outfit to Lucy on but her top was a tank style crop top with the same design, half black half red shirts with fishnet leggings, a pair of faded off red combat boots, a fingerless red glove on her right hand, and her hair was left down showing off the new colors. Harley caught him looking and smiled taking his hand in hers getting a smile from her before he gave the command to drive.

Bruce Wayne stood among the gathered crowd of Gotham's elite and others that were attending the charity gala, to which Wayne Enterprises had dominated a generous amount, feeling uneasy. Things in Gotham had been far too quiet over the past week, not a single sign of Joker or Harley at all which was odd enough as it was and even more so when added to the times he'd only faced Joker's trail of chaos with no sign of Harley a little over a year back. He looked around eyes carefully taking in the area for any hint of danger when his eyes landed on a small figure walking in the door wearing a blue jacket and her blonde hair tied up in pigtails, she looked around like she'd lost someone making him sigh and walk over as everyone else ignored her.

He kneeled down to her level meeting her steely blue eyes, eyes that tickled something in his mind that he ignored, watching as she took half a step back from him but said nothing.

"Are you lost?"

The girl bit her lip then nodded.

"Did you come here with your parents?"

Again she nodded without speaking making him look around the room.

"Where are they, can you see them?"

This time the girl nodded and spoke her voice high and bell like.

"Uh-huh! Momma is right here! And daddy is up there!"

Bruce's eyes widened as a shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Harley standing over him holding her gun so it was aimed at his head while about 10 other men came in behind her with machine guns backing the crowd up. Harley tilted her gun towards the crowd her eyes never leaving his.

"Get back there with the rest of them rich boy or it's a bullet to your brain."

Deciding rather than try to take them all down Bruce put his hands up and walked over to join the crowd his eyes moving to the stage where he found Joker stealing all the money from the auction as well as anything left of value. Clenching his jaw he looked back at the girl expecting Harley to kick her into the crowd now that her purpose had been served but to his shock she scooped the girl into her arms kissing her face before dashing back to the doors pausing only to hand the girl a grenade with the pin pulled.

"Later suckers!"

The girl's voice called as she threw the grenade which rather than exploded released a thick green gas that made everyone else start laughing uncontrollably except Bruce as he held a breathing mask over his mouth and nose running after the gang only to reach the door and find them already tearing down the street. Cursing he pulled out his phone heading for one of the hidden entrances to the batcave, the phone rang a couple times before a female voice answered.

"I see the time of peace has finally come crashing down."

Bruce grunted in response his mind racing.

"I'll take that as a yes, so what did you need?"

Bruce walked through the narrow tunnel under the city finally reaching the area he was looking for and slipped into the cave.

"Can you pull up any medical documentation of Quinn in the last 6 years?"

"Of course but why only the last 6 years?"

Bruce transferred the phone call to the computer monitor so the woman's face could be seen, long red hair, blue eyes behind glasses, computer keyboards surrounding the area in front of her and a headset over her ears.

"Find anything unusual in them, changes in medications, unscheduled visits."

The woman quickly typed on the keyboards her eyes scanning screens he couldn't see.

"It looks like about 5 years ago she was getting monthly visits from a doctor that Joker's goons would escort from her home to an unknown location, and the same thing again just over a year ago."

Bruce nodded thinking of the girl and what she'd said when he asked where her parents were, she'd called them her parents. He lifted his eyes back to the woman.

"Anything else?"

The woman scanned screens again.

"It says that in the time 5 years ago that she was seeing the doctor a new birth went into the city register, it could be a coincidence seeing as all that was given was the name Lucy and a description of blue eyes and blonde hair. Then just over a year ago there were reports from the doctor of a miscarriage then a few months later the registration of a birth with the name…"

She trailed off looking at her screen hoping she was reading it wrong before looking at Bruce.

"A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Joker Junior. My god, you don't seriously think she?"

Bruce shook his head.

"It's impossible, there's no way she could have."

The woman's brows knitted together as she pulled up another screen scanning through it.

"Actually it's completely possible, despite the exposure to the chemicals at ACE it seems her ability to have children remained miraculously. What brought up all these questions?"

Bruce met her eyes his face cold and emotionless.

"Because the girl is with them."

The woman covered her mouth with her hand before looking off at another screen.

"They just deactivated the alarms at the jewelry store on Bay avenue, pulling up the security footage now and uploading it to the batmobile."

Bruce quickly changed into the bat suit transmitting the call from the computer to the small screen in the car as he got in and began speeding for the shop.

"Thanks Orical, keep me posted if anything changes."

The woman nodded before the screen went dark then started playing security footage, glancing at it Bruce could see Joker and Harley stealing the most expensive pieces they could find while the girl, Lucy, stood beside the tied up and knocked out owner a small baseball bat in hand. He was a block away and could see the black vans sitting in the street waiting, in the footage Joker and Harley were leading the girl out of the store before it switched to the outside footage. Harley's head snapped up hearing the black car and she growled shoving her bag into the arms of the closest goon standing in front of Lucy, catching onto what made Harley react Joker grabbed Lucy and set her inside the van telling she to buckle in before looking at Frost.

"You let anything happen to them or don't drive the second I say to your going to pay very dearly!"

Frost nodded starting the van, seeing his window closing Bruce stopped the batmobile about ten yards away getting out and finding four guns turned on him at once as Joker smiled manically.

"We'll look who came to play! What a treat this is huh Harls?!"

Harley smiled and nodded before giving a fake pout.

"To bad it has ta end so soon bat-brain, ya see tonight's my baby's first official heist and I ain't gonna let you ruin it for her."

Bruce clenched his jaw looking at the van then back at the clowns.

"You shouldn't even have that girl Quinn! Is she even yours to start with or are there a pair of parents worried sick?!"

Harley growled like a wild animal and fired two rounds at him but they merely bounced off his armor. Joker could see his eyes darting to the vans and grabbed Harley by the back of the neck and pushed her closer to the van the kids were in.

"Get in there Harley."

Harley started to protest but upon seeing him pull a Joker toxin bomb from his coat pocket she hurried inside the van checking Lucy over then JJ before looking back out as she hear Joker yell for Frost to start driving. Harley wanted to scream no and tell Frost to turn back around but as Lucy clung to her arm watching out the back window she knew she couldn't. Bruce cursed as the van and Harley started driving off but before he could act Joker threw the bomb and jumped in the second van commanding the driver to drive, covering his mouth Bruce managed to fire a Batclaw and have it attach to the back of the van pulling him onto it and away from the gas.

He landed on top of the first van easily before using the Batclaw again to get onto the roof of the first one, once on top he found one of the windows and smashed it reaching in only able to see inside enough to know he was grabbing Harley. He tried to pull her from her place but found he didn't have the leverage and judging by the pressure on his arm Lucy was trying to do something to get him off. He let go and pulled his arm back taking note of the small wet spot where Lucy tried biting him before using one of the other tools on his belt to cut a large portion out of the roof of the van making Lucy scream as it blew off.

Harley growled shifting her body so she was in front of Lucy one hand holding a gun in his face and the other protectively over a crying boy I'm a car seat.

"Can't you just leave me alone Bats?! Ya ruined our family night!"

Before he could get past realizing there were two children she grabbed Lucy's baseball bat and slammed the handle into his jaw knocking him off the top of the van forcing him to roll out of the way as the second van flew by Joker's laugh filling the air. When the vans reached the garage of the club Harley quickly got Lucy and JJ out hugging them both close checking them over, Lucy had a small cut on her cheek from when the window was shattered but was otherwise okay and JJ was unharmed making her sigh relieved. As soon as the second van came to a stop Joker jumped out hurrying over to them checking to make sure they were okay, Harley had most of the damage with a pair of tiny cuts over her eye and bruises forming on her neck where Batman had grabbed her making him growl.

"He'll pay for that."

Harley rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before lifting it as Joker leaned down and lifted Lucy onto his hip gently wiping away the blood from her cut.

"Are you okay princess?"

Lucy nodded and smiled making Joker raise a brow at her.

"Daddy when can we do that again?!"

Harley tried to hide a laugh behind her hand but failed as Joker laughed too kissing his daughter's head.

"Not for a little while princess, since the bat found us we need to wait a while. Did you have fun and learn lots?"

Again Lucy nodded giggling.

"Lots of fun! Until stupid Batman burst in!"

The couple laughed again as Harley shook her head.

"You're too much like your parents Lucy."

Joker wrapped his free arm around Harley's waist kissing her temple.

"That's not a bad thing, just means she's learnin' how to take over one day right princess?"

Lucy nodded letting herself be carried back up to the apartment. Once she was set down she ran to the living room and took a small sack from her pocket and dumped it out revealing stolen coins, bills and gems along with a pearl necklace. Harley sat on the couch smiling at her daughter as she held JJ in her lap.

"Did you get all that yourself puddin' pie?"

Lucy nodded smiling proudly holding up the coins.

"I room these from the man who thought I was lost! And this from the store! And these from a fat old lady that nearly stepped on me!"

Harley chuckled looking at the assortment.

"You're a natural little their baby, keep that up and daddy won't need momma to go with him anymore."

Lucy giggled as she settled in and tried counting the large bills and coins while Joker sat beside Harley smoothing JJ's hair as the boy nuzzled against his mother nearly asleep before kissing her cheek.

"Don't you girls start fighting for role as Queen yet, I'm not ready to give up my crown."

Harley rolled her eyes but laughed as Lucy put her treasures back in the bag before jumping up standing on the couch beside her father pointing her fingers at him like they were a gun.

"Sorry daddy but I wanna be queen! BANG!"

Joker played along holding his hands over his chest like she'd shot him in the heart before slouching on the couch with his eyes closed making Lucy laugh victoriously.

"I'm the queen!"

Harley smiled shaking her head.

"Not yet sweetie, momma is still the queen."

Lucy pouted before smiling aiming her fingers at Harley ready to make the bang sound when Joker grabbed her in his arms and pulled her down tickling her as she laughed trying to get away till her face was red. As he stopped tickling her she slowly stopped laughing before sitting up and hugging his neck yawning.

"Daddy?"

Joker rubbed her back holding her close.

"Yes princess?"

Lucy yawned again closing her eyes.

"Love you."

Joker smiled kissing her head.

"I love you too my little queen."

Lucy smiled as she fell asleep making Harley smile watching them her heart melting. Across the city Bruce was in the full batcave under the mansion sitting at the large computer eyes locked on the screen as it analyzed two DNA samples, a bit of saliva and a strand of platinum blonde hair that had red in it, the computer made a sound showing charts and two pictures one of Lucy and one of Harley and the chart in the middle showing a mother daughter match in DNA. He stared at the results his mind reeling knowing Lucy had to be at least 5 and that meant that when he had heard Harley was Belle Reve the girl was still just a baby, he felt his stomach flip a little as he realized that meant Harley was pregnant when bed saved her from the river and sent her to Arkham where she broke out three days later.

He looked at the picture of Lucy and thought of how easily she had tricked him and how well she handled tagging along even at her young age, he knew that would only increase as she got older and that meant he was going to be ready for the day the girl became old enough to stop shadowing her mother and father.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey babies! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! Thank you all for your reviews and support they never cease to make my day and encourage me to keep writing! On that thought your ideas on what you'd like to see then just please let me know and if he happy to give it a go! Thank you all again! Special thanks to saber007 for helping me with this chapter's idea!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 11**

Harley lay in the silk covered king sized bed unable to fall asleep as she stared into the darkness, beside her JJ was sound asleep his nearly white blonde hair shining against the black silk. She reached out and gently stroked his cheek barely causing him to stir in his sleep making her sigh letting her eyes close for a second before they opened again watching the toddler. Lucy had woken her up about two hours ago because JJ was crying and when she'd went to check on him he was crying with red cheeks and had thrown up in his crib, after taking his temperature she'd brought him into the master bedroom since she was alone anyway and got him to calm down enough to sleep.

She closed her eyes again sighing, physically she was tired from being woken up but mentally her mind was on high alert making any tiny sound seem like an alarm. She carefully got to her feet and padded from the room to Joker's office peeking in. Since their night on the town Joker had been in his office nearly nonstop catching up the business they missed during their vacation, as she looked in she found him sitting at the desk but rather than be bent over the papers covering it his chair was turned facing the wall just staring lost in his head.

Carefully she stepped into the room, she was about to reach out and touch his shoulder when his hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist pulling her down into his lap making her gasp but smile as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She smiled softly running her hands through his hair closing her eyes as his hands rested on her hips.

"It's been days puddin', how long has it been since you slept?"

Joker didn't answer just placed a soft kiss to her shoulder making her sigh contently as she rested her cheek on his head. After a few minutes she felt his body completely relax and his breathing even out, she peeked down at him and found him out cold. She left him be for awhile until her back started getting stiff and her shoulder went numb, lifting her head she gently cupped his cheek leaning close to his ear.

"Wake up Mr. J, come on let's go to bed it's more comfortable than this chair."

It took a minute but slowly Joker opened his eyes and shooed her off his lap before standing holding her hand. She led him back to the bedroom and quickly lifted JJ into her arms so he could lay down. Joker got into bed but looked up at her as she shushed JJ who wasn't happy about being moved.

"What's he doin' in here? He hasn't slept in here since he was still breast feeding."

Harley sighed sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her son's cheek as he whimpered wiggling around in her arms.

"He ain't feelin' to good, Lucy came in and woke me up saying Jester had taken her to his room and she seen him crying. I went in to get him thinkin' it was just him being fussy about a diaper or something but nope he'd puked all over himself and the crib now he's got a little fever."

Joker sat up against the pillows watching as Harley struggled to hold the boy before holding his arms out causing her to give him a confused look but hand the boy over. As he took JJ into his arms Joker stood from the bed and walked to the balcony opening the door and stepping outside into the night air and to Harley's surprise the boy stopped fussing and looked out at the city. Harley smiled getting to her feet moving closer so she was leaning in the doorway listening as Joker told JJ about how one day he'd be causing all kinds of hell in the streets below with Lucy and his parents making the boy giggle.

After a few minutes Harley moved from the doorway and out of the room pausing as she peeked into Lucy's room finding Jester laying at the foot of the bed growling until she shushed him and left the room. Rubbing her eyes she went to the living room and sat down on the couch letting her mind begin exploring the dark cobweb covered memories as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was sitting in her office at Arkham, a single red rose in a crystal vase on the desk beside a binder as thick as her arm. She looked around before opening the folder looking over it, as she did she found it was everything and anything the asylum knew about Joker and every misdiagnosis he'd ever been given.

Sighing she closed the binder and took off her glasses setting them on the desk as she stood and walked to the grimy window looking out at the foot level of court yard she could see as rain pelted down on it.

"Harley."

The voice made her turn around to find an empty room leaving her confused.

"Harl?"

Again she looked around until her eyes fell on the door making her swallow and walk over to it and with a shaking hand grabbed the handle.

"Come on kitten wake up."

With that she opened to the door and her eyes shot open focusing on Joker's face inches away from her's making her blink.

"W-what happened?"

Joker chuckled kissing her forehead.

"You fell asleep on the couch. Come on back to bed."

She smiled getting to her feet and followed him to the bedroom giggling when she found JJ and now Lucy curled up in the middle of the bed with Jester on the floor of Joker's side. Hearing her giggle Joker kissed her head.

"Lucy felt left out so she came in and said she wanted to sleep with momma and daddy."

Harley shook her head but kissed his cheek before going to her side of the bed slipping in as he got in on his side. Reaching over the kids she took his hand holding it as her eyes started to droop until they finally closed as his thumb drew small circle on the back of her hand following not long after in sleep. Harley was the first one up the next morning making her smile as she found Lucy cuddled up as close as she could be against her father and JJ spread out like a starfish in the extra room. Placing a soft kiss to all three of their heads she made her way down to the kitchen and she started breakfast. After about 15 minutes Lucy and Jester came out of the bedroom, Lucy rubbing her eye with one hand while the other was tangled in Jester's mane making Harley smile.

"Morning baby girl. Ya hungry?"

Lucy nodded letting Jester lead her to her mother then walked off to the living room as Harley picked up Lucy setting her on the counter kissing the tip of her nose earning a giggle.

"What's your most favorite breakfast in the world?"

Lucy smiled widely.

"Blueberry chocolate chip pancakes shaped like hearts!"

Harley kissed her cheek as she pulled the plate into sight making Lucy cheer and move into her chair. Harley chuckled setting the plate in front of her shaking her head as she started eating them, she moved to the fridge and took out the bottle of milk and a raw steak giving a quick whistle. Jester came into the kitchen sitting on his haunches waiting for the steak making Harley smile and give it to him before stepping over him pouring Lucy a glass of milk.

After a while Joker came out of the bedroom dressed with JJ setting the boy in his high chair before going to Harley kissing her cheek earning a smile and a return kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist his lips at her ear.

"How does a date night sound to my queen? Just you, me and the burning of Gotham city."

Harley giggled leaning into him.

"I think it sounds perfect. I'll call Zoe and see if she can mind the kiddos."

Joker purred in her ear making her sigh before letting her go as she carried a bowl of cut up strawberries to JJ's high chair setting them in front of the toddler gently placing her fingers to his forehead smiling as it seemed his fever had gone down.

"Good, looks like it was just an icky overnight bug."

She smoothed her son's hair kissing his forehead making him giggle then start eating. As they ate Harley went back to the bedroom and changed into a pair of jean shorts, a navy button up, her hair pulled into a bun on her head and her lips painted red. She looked in the mirror and smiled thankful she hadn't developed a 'mom body' but then again her life style wouldn't work if she did. She sat on the edge of the bed picking up her phone and called Zoe.

That evening found the king and queen causing all kinds of trouble in the city from robbing stores to blowing up the streets and anything in between. As they stood in a jewelry store Harley looked around a little on edge, this was their third robbery tonight and no sign of Batman just the GCPD who they had no trouble giving the slip.

"Puddin' doesn't this feel unnerving to you?"

Joker looked up at her putting a rather large cut diamond in his pocket.

"What do you mean?"

Harley shook her head.

"Just that we've been doin' all this but Batsy hasn't shown up to stop us, it gives me a weird feeling is all."

Joker went to her gently cupping her face and kissing her head.

"Okay if it makes ya feel better we'll head back."

Harley smiled but shook her head.

"Nah why ruin a perfect date night? I'll just give Zoe a call and make sure things are okay there then we can keep going."

Joker nodded stealing a kiss before letting her walk to the door. Harley took out her phone calling Zoe watching the street and sky for any sign of cops or Batman but her stomach flipped when Zoe didn't answer. Hanging up she turned to Joker and without her even saying a word he nodded following her back out to the Lamborgini. As the car sped back towards the penthouse Harley felt her stomach turn into a pool of ice and her heart pound wildly in her throat, the second the car stopped she jumped out and ran through the club up to the apartment throwing open the door.

Joker was just entering the club when Harley let out one of the most chilling screams he'd ever heard from her making him run to where she was in the penthouse. As he entered the apartment he found Harley kneeling on the living room floor Zoe's head in her lap the girl unconscious and a note in her shaking hands. He walked over to her taking the note as she shakily handed it to him, his eyes scanned the note before letting out an animalistic growl crushing it in his fist.

He pulled his own phone from his pocket and quickly pressed the right speed dial holding the device to his ear as he stalked off to his office.

"Johnny round up the boys, we have a bat to exterminate."

Harley watched him leave before grabbing the note uncrumpling it and reading it again.

'If you want your children returned turn yourselves over.'

And it was signed with the bat-signal making another choked sob escape her throat. Across the city Batman had Lucy and JJ in the batcave confined by a force field playpen, JJ was sobbing loudly his face flushed and Lucy was trying to calm him as she leered at Batman.

"You're gonna pay for this you stupid bat! Momma and daddy will kill you for this!"

Batman ignored her as he called Oracle on the computer. When she answered she heard JJ screaming and Lucy yelling that their parents were going to save them making her raise a brow.

"Turning to kidnapping to catch villains now are we? Who are they?"

Batman looked at the kids then back at the screen.

"Lucy Arleen Quinn and Joker Junior."

Oracle's eyes went wide her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"You didn't, Bruce that's like asking for the biggest rampage that pair has ever been on! He might actually blow the city sky high!"

Bruce sighed sitting in the chair.

"I gave them the choice to either turn themselves over and get the kids back or never see them again."

Oracle shook her head.

"You think that's going to make him come quietly? That's a laugh Bruce it really is! I thought you of all people would know Joker won't just walk in with his hands up for the sake of two kids even if they are his own."

Bruce nodded.

"I'm well aware of that Barbara but that's not the idea, Joker won't come with his hands raised but Quinn will, she was always more emotionally sound than him her heart won't let her just leave them."

Barbara looked like she wanted to argue but a red flashing and beeping drew her attention away and she sighed.

"Your crazy idea worked, Quinn's at the GCPD, dad says she wants to talk to you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey babies! So I'm not feelin' so hot today which means curling up with my Harley Quinn (comic book style) blanket, watching BTAS, and writing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to those of you for suggesting what should go down with this and I hope I can do your wishes justice! Now please enjoy! OH! BEFORE I FORGET MILD VIOLENCE WARNING BABIES! Nothing too bad since this story is only rated T after all but it's still there!**

 **Part 2, Chapter 12**

Harley sat nervously in the small claustrophobic interrogation room of the GCPD building, her hands cuffed too tightly to the table and her feet chained to the floor. A soft beeping in her right ear made her eyes dart around to make sure she was alone before tilting her head down enough she could press the button on the earpiece in her ear. For a second there was just static before Joker's voice came through.

"Good it's working, remind me to repay Penguin for getting his flippers on these. You holdin' up alright Harls?"

Eyes darting around again she nodded.

"Good, stick to the plan and things will go smoothly, I've got some of the guys waiting with instructions to keep the boys in blue busy. If you get the chance restrain Bats and get the hell out of there with the kids understand?"

Again she nodded her heart pounding in her chest wanting to ask what to do if things went wrong but the earpiece didn't have a microphone just allowed Joker a tracking signal and a visual on her.

"If things go south get yourself out of there, it won't do you any good getting locked up even if it's just Arkham."

Harley nodded before pressing the earpiece twice and sitting up straight as the door opened revealing Commissioner Gordon and Batman but there was no sign of Lucy or JJ.

"Where are they? You said if I turned myself over I'd get them back!"

Batman looked at her closely searching for any kind of trick but found none as he stood across the table from her.

"They are being kept out of harm's way Harleen. You've raised that girl to be just like you."

Harley growled at her old name before ignoring his statement looking at Gordon shaking her wrists.

"Mind lettin' me outta these? Ain't like I'm gonna go any place."

Gordon looked at Batman silently asking if it was a good idea before unlocking her wrists as Batman nodded. Harley rubbed her wrists sitting back in her chair keeping her eyes on the cloaked man.

"So now what are ya gonna do with me B-man? If you're gonna try and use me to find Mr. J you can forget it after all these years you're stupider than I thought thinking I'd squeal on him."

Batman took a tablet from somewhere on his person and set it in front of her making her raise an eyebrow and look down before her heart squeezed seeing Lucy and JJ in the force field, Lucy trying her hardest to get out while JJ sniffled horsley crying for her.

"Tell me where he is and I might let you see them before I send them to the orphanage."

Harley's lower lip trembled before she put on a show crying into her hands.

"Alright I'll tell ya! He's hiding in the abandoned warehouse on the docks! Just give me my babies back."

She looked up at him with pleading baby blues but he didn't seem fazed as he delivered a quick strike to the back of her neck knocking her out, as she lost consciousness the earpiece let out a warning on Joker's end telling him she'd been taken down and the plan was off the rails making him snarl and move to plan B. Gordon looked at Harley's unconscious form shaking his head.

"Why is she so adamant to get these kids anyway?"

Batman unchained her feet before meeting his eyes.

"Because they are her kids. Send her to Arkham before she wakes up."

Gordon nodded turning to ask him something but found him gone causing him to shake his head as he had a couple guys start transporting Harley. Across the city Joker climbed out of the black van looking up at the townhouse before him his smile growing as he signaled for two guys to follow him while the others stayed back. He entered the building quickly finding the door he was after and knocking, the sound made Barbara raise an eyebrow but take her headset off wheeling herself to the living room.

"I swear Dick if it's you I'm going to smack you upside the head."

She unlocked the door and pulled it open but let out a small scream seeing Joker smiling wickedly at her over the threshold, memories of their last encounter and how he'd shot her flashed through her head causing her breathing to pick up as she tried to get away. Joker put on a mock pout slowly following her.

"Aww what's the matter? Is the baby bat scared of lil' ol' me?"

His smile returned and he laughed as she backed herself into a corner, he reached out grabbing her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Cause you should be."

Barbara looked at him terrified, sure she could still fight some what but she didn't stand a chance against him.

"W-what do you want clown?"

Joker's smile dropped into a deathly serious look his grip moving to her throat.

"Where are they?"

Barbara flinched as his hand closed around the throat constricting her breathing a little.

"Who?!"

Joker was growing impatient as he leaned close to her face with a snarl.

"Don't play stupid with me girly! You will die if you don't tell me. I'll ask one more time, where the hell are my kids?!"

Barbara squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head refusing to spill knowing it could completely expose Bruce. Joker snarled again pushing her back harshly before looking at his henchmen.

"You, grab her."

The man nodded and wordlessly grabbed Barbara pinning her hands to the arms of her chair making panic rise in her chest as she tried to pull them free. Joker nodded to the other man as he walked over and set a brief case down on the coffee table opening it to reveal what looked like a small makeshift electroshock device made from a car battery, some wires and two metal paddles.

Joker rolled up his sleeves slipping on a purple latex glove as the man placed gel on the paddles then handed them to Joker before pressing a button somewhere on the device making it hum to life.

"Last chance miss Gordon, where are my children?"

Again Barbara shook her head then screamed as the man that had the case grabbed her head long enough to place a wadded up cloth between her teeth before moving allowing Joker to stand in front of her swirling the paddles around by her temples smiling wickedly as tears ran down her cheeks her body shaking. He quickly stuck the paddles to her temple laughing gas her body convulsed and her muffled screams filled the room for a few agonizing seconds before he took them away.

"This could all go away if you'd tell me what I want to know, of course I can always kill you and hack those computers of yours to get my answer but where's the fun in that?"

Barbara sobbed shaking her head silently pleading him not to kill her making his smile widen.

"Then are ya gonna spill your guts ta ol' Mr. J?"

Again she shook her head but seemed apprehensive about it making him waste no time in pressing the paddles to her head again growling as he held them there longer watching her eyes roll back and her body shake. Finally he yanked them away leaning close to her face.

"Last chance bitch, are ya gonna tell me?"

Finally Barbara gave in nodding as tears ran down her face in waves. Joker smiled letting the goon turn off the machine and take it away as he violently took the cloth from her mouth waiting for her to speak. Her voice was small and horse as she shakily answered.

"T-they're at the W-Wayne manor!"

Joker looked baffled for a second before he grabbed her head being sure his finger dig into the fresh burn marks on her temples making her cry out.

"Stop messing with me, why would they be at Bruce Wayne's manor when Batman took them?!"

Barbara sobbed trying to shake her head away from his hold but it only made him press harder.

"BRUCE IS BATMAN AND HE HAS THE KIDS!"

As the words left her mouth her body was overcome by a sense of betrayal and exhaustion making her pass out head lolling limply to one side. Joker's expression was unreadable making his goons uneasy until his signature grin stretched over his face as he walked to the door.

"Come on boys, we have to pay a certain billionaire a little visit."

The goons followed as they left the townhouse and got back into the van heading for the home of Bruce Wayne. When Harley woke up her head was pounding making her groan holding her head and try to sit up only to fall forward but thankfully arms caught her before she fell face first.

"Woah easy there Harls, don't move too much."

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing Ivy's voice her head whipping around as her breathing became panicked seeing she was in a cell in Arkham. Ivy's brows knitted together as she grabbed the other woman's face in her hands stopping her from looking around.

"Harley calm down, don't go into a panic attack."

Harley shook her head pushing her hands away as she got to her feet shakily and walked to the glass door pounding on it with her fist.

"No! I can't be in here! Let me out! They need me!"

Ivy went to her trying to pull her away from the glass lost and confused by this behavior but Harley pushed her away again continuing to hit the glass until her sobs won out making her slide to her knees forehead against the glass.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting crazy, well crazier than normal."

Harley lifted her head to look at the other woman her eyes heartbroken.

"The stupid bat took Lucy and JJ while Joker and I were out! We had a plan to get them back but it was like he knew we were planning and he didn't bring them like he was supposed to! Now if I don't get outta here and try to find them I may never see them again!"

Ivy felt her heart turn to ice and drop to her feet before her temper flared but she hid it putting a hand on Harley's shoulder.

"We'll get you out of here before you know it."

Harley sniffled but gave a small smile standing up and hugging the redhead tight.

"Thanks Red. Now how are we gonna do it?"

Ivy smiled pulling her back to the cot and sitting down with her explaining the plan as if formed in her head. Joker and his men finally arrived at Wayne manor and had managed to sneak their way inside the Batcave where they say in wait watching as Bruce tried to convince Lucy to eat something but in true spirit of her parents she took it like she was going to eat it then threw it back in his face laughing as it hit him, even JJ laughed at it imitating his sister by trying to throw his food but missed hitting the force field confining them, Joker would have laughed if it didn't mean getting caught and right now that was the last thing he needed.

He laid in wait until Bruce was well distracted with the computer, trying to track Joker's location, before dropping down behind the force field making Lucy smile opening her mouth to say something until he held his finger to his lips making her nod and tell JJ the same thing. Bruce watched at the computer scanned the city for Joker then his eyes went wide as he seen the corresponding red dot saying he was in the cave. Whirling around he was struck by Joker's fist to his jaw making him stumble back looking wide eyed at him before clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes.

"How did you get in here?!"

Joker scoffed easily dodging his punch as Bruce swung at him before taking one of his own making the other man fall hard to the ground.

"That pretty little thing doing all the behind the screen research for you. It was quite fun really, just a few thousand watts of electricity and she sang like a songbird Brucey."

Bruce growled pushing himself up but Joker was fast adrenalin coursing through him as he quickly struck him again and again before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground hard enough to momentarily knock him out. Taking advantage of it Joker grabbed a length of rope and quickly tied Bruce up before going back to Lucy and JJ in their little cage smiling as they both cheered for him tears in their eyes. Reaching in he lifted Lucy out holding her tight and kissing her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he set her down then reached in picking up JJ in one arm and scooping Lucy up in the other holding them both close.

"Are you two okay? Did he hurt you?"

Lucy shook her head nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck same with JJ making Joker sigh holding them tight closing his eyes leaving him unaware Bruce had woken up and started trying to get free only to stop and stare upon seeing the man he knew never to love anyone but himself, the pure evil clown prince of crime, lord of Gotham's underground, his worst enemy standing across the room holding the two children close like any normal father. Lucy turned her head enough to look at her father.

"Where's momma?"

Joker looked down at her then at Bruce as he set the kids down a slow smile crossing his lips as he walked across the room holding their hands.

"Good question princess, should we see if Mr. Wayne here knows?"

Lucy nodded her eyes lighting up as Joker let go of their hands and stepped forward pulling his gun from its holster taking aim at Bruce's temple.

"Well where is she Batsy? Just a little reminder there are 7 rounds in here but only 2 are fake."

Bruce leered up at him but reluctantly growled out his answer.

"Arkham."

Joker smiled widely pulling the trigger anyway but all that happened was a click making him laugh as he gathered Lucy and JJ into his arms again.

"Oh well, it's been fun playing but I have business to take care of, an identity to reveal!"

As they left Joker laughed and Lucy stuck her tongue out a Bruce.

"Later Bat-freak!"

JJ blew a raspberry at him before joining his father and sister in laughing. It wasn't long before the van came to a stop outside Arkham where Joker looked at the siblings pointing a finger at them.

"You two stay put, don't leave this van for any reason unless you absolutely have to understand?"

Both Lucy and JJ nodded making Joker smile and pat both their heads before getting out with all his men besides Frost entering the asylum. He was expecting guards and alarms as they entered the building but they were greeted by silence making him raise a brow confused as he went to the security monitors flicking threw them with practiced ease until he located where all the guards were located, in the women's wing which was quickly becoming overrun with vines and gun fire but what stood out most was the psychotic giggle he knew anywhere.

Gesturing for his men to follow he led them to the wing and as they came in range they helped take out the last of the guards, as they fell Ivy came into view sharing a look with him before looking up at Harley hanging upside down from a grove of vines like they were a gymnastics bar one of the guard's guns in her hand. Seeing Joker her smile grew to cheek hurting size as she first dropped the gun then herself landing on her feet before launching herself into his arms making him chuckle but hold her like she would vanish if he let go.

Ivy rolled her eyes but watched as Harley gasped pulling out of the embrace long enough to meet Joker's eyes her question burning in her eyes making him smile and press his forehead to her's.

"I've got them, they are safe and waiting for us outside with Frost."

Harley's smile returned as tears slid down her cheeks before she pulled away going to Ivy and hugging her ignoring the way the woman halfheartedly growled but hugged her back before turning her eyes to Joker.

"Where were they?"

Joker shrugged smirking.

"Let's just say Batsy had them but I rescued them from rich boy Bruce Wayne."

Both Ivy and Harley's eyes went wide before Ivy snorted rolling her eyes.

"Oh I get it, it's one of your jokes ha ha ha very funny."

Joker shrugged again holding his hand out for Harley smiling as she took it.

"Believe what ya want Pammy, now if you'll excuse us the heirs are waiting to be reunited with their mother."

Ivy shook her head but gave Harley a smile walking off in the opposite direction. Joker led Harley back out front to the van opening the door laughing as Lucy jumped into her mother's arms the second the door was open nearly knocking her to the ground before she found her balance and spun the girl in a circle holding her close and kissing her face all over making the girl giggle. JJ toddled to the door looking at his mother and whining making grabby hands drawing a chuckle from her as she handed Lucy over to Joker before scooping the boy up peppering his face with kisses too.

Lucy looked up at her father as he watched Harley and JJ making her smile before softly placing a kiss to his cheek earning a blink in surprise before he smiled kissing her cheek and pretending to bite her neck making her laugh wildly. Harley giggled watching them before her smile faded a little and confusion took over.

"Puddin' is it true, what ya said about Batsy bein' Bruce Wayne?"

Joker helped her into the van sitting beside her still holding Lucy in his lap as the girl curled against his chest and nodded.

"The former Batgirl told me herself while I was scrambling her brain to make her tell me where Lucy and JJ were."

Harley nodded but didn't seem to care about the information as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes with a content sigh.

"I could care less as long as we are all back together."

Joker kissed her forehead wrapping his free arm around her shoulders rubbing her back.

"Me too baby, me too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey babies! How's everyone doin'? I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and sending in their thoughts, I've received so many wonderful ones and I'm happy that I can meet your requests and put a smile on your faces! I know I have gotten a lot of different requests for what happens now and I'm hoping no one is to angry with the path I'm taking. As always feel free to put in a request and be on the lookout for a new story coming soon (Hopefully)! Now let the lights go out and the crazies come out to play! (I gotta stop watching American Horror Story and writing these things xD)**

 **Part 2, Chapter 13: Curtain call.**

Harley sat in the living room of the penthouse apartment boredly watching the tv as it played some lame late night sob drama, on her left Lucy was curled up with her head in her lap sound asleep while on her right JJ was sound asleep on the throw pillow. She sighed softly letting her head rest on the back of the couch closing her eyes, she was home with Lucy, JJ and Ivy while Joker went out on business Ivy had gone to bed in the guest room hours ago after telling how she'd ended up in Arkham a few weeks ago, caught by the bat for stealing a rare plant out of the museum, leaving her with the sleeping siblings.

Suddenly the show was interrupted by a sudden news report making her open her eyes but watch the ceiling rather than the broadcast.

"The Bat-signal lights up the skies again tonight, the GCPD turned on the signal shortly after 10pm and moments later reports were told of the Joker causing trouble in the city once more. For those who were unaware the Joker has been laying low for the past few weeks leaving the spotlight for lesser villains all of which have been returned to Arkham. However tonight seems to have taken a turn, Batman has yet to show any action against Joker."

Harley stopped listening closing her eyes.

"What are ya up to Mr. J?"

She let her eyes close again running her fingers through Lucy's hair drifting between sleep and awake. Joker stood in the middle of the jewelry store he'd broken into to get the bat's attention smiling as he finally showed up looking around seeing everything in its place and the owner knocked out leaned against the counter. Narrowing his eyes Batman looked at Joker.

"How nice of you to join me Batsy! Don't worry nothing's missing, my hands are clean."

Batman watched as Joker moved over to a display case looking in at the necklaces and women's rings that shine back at him.

"If that's the case then what are you doing here?"

Joker chuckled shaking his head.

"Drawing you in of course, there's something you've been dying to ask me for weeks but I've been out of the game the whole time. So let's hear it, get it out so you can kick me around and lock me up."

That took Batman a little by surprise but he didn't let it show as he locked eyes with Joker.

"Why did you keep it to yourself? I figured by now you'd have told the whole population of the city the truth."

Joker crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the display case looking at the hung photo of the owner and his family.

"What and ruin all the fun? I rather like a laugh over shock and disbelief."

Batman followed his eyes then returned his gaze to Joker.

"There's something else, what is it?"

Joker sighed running his hand through his hair keeping it smoothed.

"If I let it slip I'd have mob bosses and wannabe's beatin' down my door demanding to know why I didn't say it sooner and how I found out, I ain't heartless Bats I couldn't put my family through that, putting Harley and those kids at risk of being shot just because they were sitting there or as casualties just because some punk wants to be a big shot I won't have it."

He closed his eyes shaking the image away from his mind before looking at Batman as he spoke.

"Since when do you care about anyone else but yourself? You used to throw Quinn around like a rag doll and use her as a human shield, why change?"

Joker shook his head chuckling.

"Trust me Bats, things change even if you don't want them too. Nearly loosing Harley and Lucy showed me that. If you ever have a family you'll understand."

Batman looked at the clown blankly before a small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded once. Joker returned the smile taking something from his pocket holding it up.

"Later Batsy."

With that he threw the playing card on the ground and slipped out as the smoke bomb inside went off filling the room with green fog making Batman shake his head agreeing that while life changes somethings others will never change as he left the store. Joker made his way back to the club entering the apartment to find Harley, Lucy and JJ all sleeping on the couch. He shook his head going over and carefully lifted JJ into his arms as he sat beside Harley wrapping his arm over her shoulders smiling as she unconsciously moved her head to his chest. Kissing her head he let his eyes close and sleep wash over him as he relaxed.

Early the next morning Ivy found the family sleeping on the couch and rolled her eyes grabbing the blanket from the chair draping it over them before lightly kissing Harley's cheek then slipping out the door silently. Harley was the next to wake up hearing Ivy leave making her yawn then smile seeing they'd all fallen asleep on the couch. Moving carefully she tried to wiggle away but gasped as Joker's arms tightened around her his lips finding her ear.

"And where are you goin?"

Harley smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Bathroom puddin', then to make breakfast."

He turned his head catching her lips in a kiss making her purr then break the kiss as she carefully got up stretching, and giving a low but playful growl as Joker tapped her backside with his foot before she went to the master bedroom. Joker looked down at the kids and gently smoothed their hair taking in the differences. Lucy's hair had darkened a bit as she got older so it was now the same dirty blonde Harley's had been before jumping into the chemicals and just as lightly curled, her skin while light was still darker than both his and Harley's, her face was starting to show more matching to Harley's but he knew her eyes were the same steely blue as his. JJ on the other have could have been her opposite with his platinum blonde hair that had hardly any curl, pale light complexion, his face was more like Joker's under the baby fat, but his blue eyes were exactly like Harley's wide, curious and deadly.

Lucy stirred in her sleep waking up enough to notice Harley was gone before growling and moving closer to Joker so the top of her head was against his hip and hid her face against the back of the couch. Joker chuckled watching her, their daughter was in no way a morning person she hated getting up before her body wanted too and JJ couldn't make up his mind most days.

"What's so funny?"

Joker looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing Harley in her 'Daddy's little monster' shirt and a red skirt.

"Just Lucy, she wasn't happy her pillow left her."

As he spoke he moved off the couch laying JJ in his place before going to Harley placing his hands on her hips smirking.

"Course I can't blame her, but I prefer a different spot."

As he spoke he kissed her lips making her giggle then give a small moan as his and moved up under her shirt grazing the side of her breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding herself closer drawing a smile to his lips as he pressed his lips to her neck nipping lightly at the skin pulling another light moan from her but this time she pulled away slightly flushed but smiling.

"Sorry Mr. J, maybe later right now I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

Joker smirked following her to the kitchen but leaned on the counter watching her.

"I've got somethin' for ya to eat."

Harley's face turned red as she tried not to laugh, and failing, chucking a sugar packet at him only to have it fall short on the counter as she shook her head.

"That wasn't even funny puddin'!"

He chuckled picking up the packet folding it in half.

"Then why are you laughin'?"

As he spoke he flicked the folded packet at her and it hit against her side making her roll her eyes.

"That's for me ta know and you ta find out."

He rolled his eyes this time but watched her as she started making breakfast. Just as she was plating things, among trying not to laugh as Joker pulled a few more jokes, Lucy and JJ decided it was time to get up. Lucy came into the kitchen grabbing the counter and pulling herself up on her own making Joker smile placing a hand under her chin.

"Looks like your mother needs to introduce ya to her gym, show ya how to build up those climbing skills."

Lucy giggled before jumping down and going to the doorway as Joker lifted JJ onto his lap eyes following his daughter.

"But I'm already super good at climbin'!"

In demonstration she placed her hands on either side of the frame, took a deep breath and started climbing using her hands and feet until she reached the top smiling brightly.

"See?!"

Joker smiled clapping for her as she dropped down bowing as she giggled.

"Lucy I really wish you wouldn't climb the doors."

Lucy looked at her mother as she sat in her chair at the counter pulling her plate of food over starting to eat.

"But what else can I climb? I can get up on the counters easy peasy."

Harley sighed kissing her head.

"I'll do what daddy said and take ya to my special gym, there's lots to climb in there."

Lucy smiled brightly and began scarfing her food making Harley blink.

"H-hey slow down puddin' pie before you choke."

Lucy swallowed her mouth full apologizing before resuming eating at a slower pace letting Harley relax and shake her head.

"Ya'd think she was raised by hyenas."

Joker chuckled at her mumbled words as he handed JJ over to her letting her put him in the high chair then give him a little fruit cup of peaches before pulling her into his lap earning a squeak of surprise before she smiled settling against him, seeing as she didn't really have a choice as one arm held her vast while the hand of the other grabbed the paper and pulled it closer so he could read it over her head. After breakfast, and getting the kids dressed Harley took Lucy down to what they dubbed as her gym seeing as it was filled with gymnastics equipment and acrobatic silks with Joker and JJ following to watch.

First Lucy watched as her mother showed off on the equipment but really had fun in the silks hanging from the ceiling. Lucy's smile never faltered as she watched Harley slide back down to the floor smiling just as bright before holding out her hand to the girl. Lucy took her mother's hand following her to the easiest of the equipment then did her best to copy what she was being shown and after a few tries was doing most of the basics on her own making Harley smile proudly while JJ clapped and Joker smiled.

JJ got out of his father's lap and titled over to Harley patting her leg pointing to the silks.

"Momma up!"

Harley lifted him into her arms looking at the silks as Lucy went to Joker giggling as he pulled her into his lap kissing her forehead. Going over to the silks Harley held JJ tight in one arm and with the other skillfully worked her way up the silk tangling herself in it so she wouldn't slip smiling as JJ giggled waving down at Lucy and Joker. After a while more of Lucy practicing and Harley helping her the family went back upstairs where Lucy and JJ ended up falling asleep in the living room.

Joker covered them with the blanket from the couch then turned to find Harley in the kitchen sipping from a glass of water as she took a handful of strawberries and put them in a bowl on the counter. He smirked sneaking up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and slipping one up her shirt resting it on her bare stomach, he could feel her body relax against his and for a brief second some of the water dribbled down her chin onto his arm as she let a happy moan escape her throat. He placed a soft kiss to her neck trailing up to her ear.

"While JJ and I were watchin' you girls I got to thinkin',"

He paused as Harley giggled setting her glass down.

"Uh-oh, should I be worried?"

She asked teasingly making him give a slight growl in warning before continuing.

"I got to thinkin' we should get our little harlequin a costume, something special for when we take her with us."

Harley's eyes lit up as she smiled widely.

"Oh puddin' that'd be adorable! And I know just the costume!"

He chuckled kissing her nose earning a giggle before she stood on tiptoe kissing him.

"I can run and get it before she even wakes up."

He thought about it before kissing her back slowly removing his arms from her smiling.

"Then you better be quick, I give it an hour and she's awake."

Harley rolled her eyes but grabbed the Lamborghini keys, kissed him a final time before leaving. As she left Joker went to the living room and sat down on the couch looking at the siblings where they slept on the floor a small smile crossing his lips.

"Our little harlequin and clown prince, who'da thought the biggest crime boss in the city would have heirs?"

He shook his head resting his cheek on his palm with his arm proper on the arm of the sofa slowly falling asleep himself. What felt like moments later he was woken by the sound of the door opening making him snap awake and jump to his feet but relax seeing Harley smiling hugely holding a white box tied with a purple ribbon. He went to her kissing her head trying to open the box enough to peel in but she tapped his hand.

"Ah ah ah, no peeking until she tries it on!"

He gave her a playful pout making her giggle but kiss his cheek before going to the living room as Lucy woke up looking around. Harley sat on the couch with the box beside her as Lucy followed her with her eyes smiling.

"Come here puddin' pie, come sit with momma."

Lucy got to her feet and walked over letting herself be lifted into her mother's lap before looking confused as Harley handed her the box.

"Go on, open it. It's a gift from me and daddy for bein' a good girl on your first heist."

Lucy's smile returned tenfold and she untied the ribbon and opened the box and squealed happily.

"Can I put it on?!"

Harley nodded and let herself be drug to the bedroom, pausing as Lucy looked at her father and told him to wait so she could surprise him. Joker shook his head with a chuckle but sat on the couch lifting JJ into his lap as the boy woke up and toddled to him.

"What about you son? You're gonna need a costume at some point too, daddy's little clown prince."

JJ smiled up at him.

"Clown prince!"

Joker chuckled messing up his hair earning a laugh before they both looked up as Harley entered the room clearing her throat.

"Introducing the princess of Gotham, star of the show, Lucy the little harlequin!"

She stepped aside and Lucy walked into the room wearing a tank top style dress that's top was half lime green half lavender purple with diamonds of the opposite color scattered on each side, the skirt of the dress was the same but with only a few diamonds, one lime green knee sock and one lavender purple knee sock, little lavender combat boots and her blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails by lime green and lavender bows. Lucy smiled widely looking at her father waiting for his reaction.

Joker looked her over and got to his feet handing JJ over to Harley before kneeling down to Lucy's height smiling.

"Look at you Lucy, you look like a livin' harlequin doll!"

Lucy giggled spinning to show off her outfit pausing as her father put on a contemplative face.

"But you're missing somethin'."

Lucy looked at her outfit confused.

"What?"

Joker pointed to his coat hanging by the door.

"Go look in the pocket."

Lucy went to the purple alligator coat and dig in the pockets for a moment before taking out two small boxes bringing them back to him, he took one of them then nodded to her.

"Go ahead and open that."

Lucy smiled widely opening the box and taking out out a small choker with the word 'Princess' on it making her smile excitedly asking him to help her out it on, he helped her before handing her the other box gesturing to Harley.

"That one's Momma's, why don't you give it to her?"

Lucy nodded and took the box over to Harley who took the box shooting Joker a confused look as she set JJ on his feet then opened the box. As she did her eyes widened as she took out the collar with the word 'Puddin' in thick gold letters. Tears came to her eyes as she set the collar in the box and set it on the counter before kissing him locking her arms around his neck earning a chuckle and a kiss in return.

"Since you lost your old one in Midway I got you a new one made."

Harley giggled resting her forehead to his.

"Thank you puddin'."

He shook his head stealing another kiss before looking at Lucy as she started showing off in her costume making JJ laugh and clap.

"She's a natural! Now what am I gonna do? She's the harlequin now."

Joker kissed her temple.

"Be what you've been from the beginning baby, the queen of this city."

Harley smiled leaning into him watching the kids as her mind thought over the past 5 years, sure things were in no way easy, hell there were times she wondered how she or the kids were alive, but they weren't boring either just a perfect little mix of normal and insanity. Normal was still just a setting on the dryer but she was okay with that because normal was nice but the life she lived, her family lived, was way better and she wouldn't change it for anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey babies! Sorry I've been a little slow with updates lately but I just got over a yucky stomach bug so now hopefully with the help of my list of your requests I can get back on track! Now that I have the lists feel free to still send in your ideas to me! Now we open a new chapter in our clown families life! Please enjoy!**

 **Part 3, Chapter 1**

Summer days in Gotham were finicky things, as Harley was finding out, one minute it would be overcast and threatening rain then five minutes later the sun was boring down through the smog and hazed air, needless to say she was thankful to be near the outskirts of the city. She sat on a bench under a large oak tree wearing a spaghetti strap knee length sundress that was off white and checked with red and black diamonds, white sunglasses, red lips, and a pair of white sandals secured to her feet by ribbons tied in a perfect bow around her ankles. She looked around at the small park checking to see where Lucy and JJ were before sighing.

"Thanks for comin' with Red, it woulda been unbearably boring all on my lonesome."

Beside her Ivy smiled slightly opening her eyes and glancing at the blonde.

"Are you implying it's boring watching the kids play with the other ankle biters?"

She chuckled as Harley giggled crossing her legs.

"Just a bit. Ya know Lucy's gonna be 7 in a few months and she ain't gonna want ta come on these little trips no more."

Ivy looked over as her friend paused and found her biting her lip looking worried yet wanting to laugh.

"Oh I rue the day she gets interested in boys, or when she brings one home poor kid won't stand a chance."

Now she giggled making Ivy shake her head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, she's only 6, be thankful she thinks guns, stealing and other life threatening madness is more interesting than somethings like boys and playing mommy."

Harley nodded her head but smirked.

"Well she doesn't hate playing mommy, she takes after me without even knowing it."

Ivy rolled her eyes before closing them basking in the sun.

"Not what I meant Harl."

Harley shrugged going back to watching the kids around the playground, JJ was playing on the equipment for younger kids with his pop gun no doubt imitating what he'd seen his father do while Lucy was on the roundabout with a couple other girls making them laugh. Harley smiled leaning her head back and closing her eyes taking in the sun and quiet while she could, but it was short lived as a few minutes later a loud cry sounded across the playground making every mother there quickly look for their child but Harley only growled knowing JJ's cry at once.

Her eyes quickly found her son as he lay on the ground crying, an older boy standing over him laughing and holding the toy gun having obviously taken it and pushed JJ. She started getting to her feet but stopped as Lucy jumped off the roundabout and ran to her brother helping him up before looking at the boy sizing him up. He had to be at least 10 and nearly two heads taller than her with black hair and onyx eyes, Lucy's steely blue orbs narrowed for a moment before she smiled sweetly nudging JJ towards Harley and Ivy, he seemed to get the message and came running letting Ivy scoop him up and hold him so Harley was able to intervene if needed.

Once JJ was gone Lucy turned her deadly sweet smile on the boy.

"Hi I'm Lucy, what's your name cutie?"

The boy looked taken aback for a second before smirking puffing out his chest.

"Benjamin, but everyone calls me B."

Lucy giggled taking a step closer to him batting her eyelashes.

"Benny, can I call ya that?"

The boy nodded clearly relaxing as he watched Lucy rock on her heels, hands behind her back and a smile still on her lips.

"Good. Now Benny, sweetie, cutie you took somethin' from my baby brother can I have it back? Pretty pretty please?"

She fluttered her eyelashes again and the boy thought for a second then caved holding out the gun to her.

"Yeah okay, but only cause that little shrimp's your brother."

Lucy took the gun.

"Thanks Benny!"

Before he could react she swiftly kissed him on the cheek giggling and leaving him stunned before she swiftly kicked him where it really hurt so he fell to his knees and she now towered over him. She grabbed a fist full of his black hair yanking his head back so he was forced to look at her, her smile completely gone and her eyes cold and unforgiving.

"And this is for pushing him you little prick."

He whimpered as she growled at him before smacking him hard with the handle of the wooden toy gun then throwing him to the ground by his hair making tears spring to his eyes and a cry leave his lips as she knelt down smiling widely again.

"Aww did that hurt Benny boy? I'm sorry let me help ya up."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up to his knees meeting his eyes.

"You ever pick on my brother again you're gonna see what hell's like, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

With that she shoved him onto his back and skipped over to Harley and Ivy smiling brightly like she hadn't just beat a kid up holding the toy out to JJ.

"Here ya go JJ."

JJ smiled taking his toy back.

"Thank you sissy!"

Lucy nodded happily before looking at Harley silently wondering if she'd be cross but her smile widened as Harley pulled her into her lap kissing her cheek.

"That's momma's girl! Your daddy would be proud ta see ya standin' up for your brother like that!"

Lucy giggled hugging her neck but both their smiles faded as a woman with long black hair wearing a pale blue and white checked dress came over looking livid, Benjamin cowering behind her.

"Aren't you going to punish that little beast of yours?!"

Harley pushed her sunglasses up raising an eyebrow.

"No, why would I?"

The woman looked outraged.

"Because she just beat up my son! A little girl, or any child, shouldn't behave that way! She could have seriously hurt someone!"

Harley set Lucy on her feet as she stood meeting the other woman's brown eyes.

"Well unless your tiny mind missed it your son pushed my boy down AND took his toy first, Lucy had every right to do what she did since her brother's to young to do it himself! Maybe it's your fucking brat that needs ta learn some manners!"

With that an evil smirk crossed her lips making the dark haired woman take half a step back and Ivy shake her head mumbling something about 'not again'.

"Better yet why don't I teach the little brat for you?"

She reached into the bag on the ground beside the bench and took out the belt that had come with her dress, that she thought was horrendous with its fake red color and chunky gold buckle, as she sat back down turning her eyes to Benjamin who flinched clinging to his mother.

"Come're ya little twerp, let Harley teach ya what happens when ya mess with my babies."

The boy shook his head quickly making Harley shrug and put the belt away.

"Okay then I'll just feed ya to the hyena, Lucy ya wanna call him?"

Lucy smiled and stood beside Ivy cupping her hands around her mouth.

"JESTER COME TO MOMMY!"

Ivy looked over her shoulder along with the others as sounds of screams and gasps filled the air among distorted laughter, when Jester came into view Ivy narrowed her eyes and when he was close enough to scare the mother and son but but hurt them vines like a leash grew through the grass and stopped him in his place. The mother let out a horrified scream and stepped back farther holding her son closer as Lucy walked to Jester petting his mane making him lick her face. Harley smirked looking at the mother and son duo.

"What don't ya like Lucy's puppy?"

The boy shook his head and his mother looked horrified and disgusted.

"That's not a dog it's a wild beast!"

Harley's smile stopped as she got to her feet again holding herself tall and regal, like the queen of the kingdom should, and inclined her head over the woman's shoulder.

"If you like your brat being alive and your husband not chopped up into bits or your house in ashes I suggest you turn around and walk away."

The woman shook in fear but had the brains to grab her son's hand and leave without looking back making Harley smile and nod once before sitting down again taking JJ as he reached for her.

"There little man, now the bully won't pick on ya anymore."

JJ smiled before wiggling out of her hold and going over to Lucy and Jester thanking both of them making Lucy laugh. Ivy shook her head letting the vines unwind from Jester.

"You've raised a mini you."

Harley giggled shrugging.

"Her father's in there too. Let's just be thankful all she did was knock him around a little."

Ivy gave her a 'fair enough' look before looking around at all the parents and bystanders whispering and keeping their kids close.

"Maybe we should head back, it seems we aren't wanted here any longer."

Harley looked around and shrugged but stood up.

"Come on my little sweeties, let's head back to the city and momma will treat ya to ice cream!"

Lucy and JJ smiled brightly jumping up and down excitedly before following with Jester as Harley and Ivy led the way back to the candy red convertible. Once back in the city Harley stopped the car outside the small ice cream shop getting out and helping JJ out of his car seat then setting him on the ground before looking at Jester.

"You be good and stay in the car and grandma will give you a nice stake when we get home."

Jester looked at her and gave a small laugh in response before sitting in the back seat. Harley nodded patting his head before walking to the door Ivy was holding open smirking as the kids went into the shop.

"What are you smirkin' at?"

Ivy shook her head chuckling.

"Nothing grandma."

Harley rolled her eyes gently shoving her with her shoulder.

"Oh shut up I only say that because Lucy insisted on it."

She smirked.

"Auntie Red."

Ivy gave her a playful leer, she wasn't particularly fond of that nickname but let it slide only because it's what JJ called her. The two shared a laugh before going to the counter where Harley placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders looking over her shoulder at the flavor selection giving a small sneer as she leaned close to Ivy's ear once the other woman straightened up from lifting JJ into her arms so he could see.

"Can get better choices at Pengy's place, least there I know the fat bird keeps the good stuff on hand."

Ivy nodded, even she had to admit that even for a warm summer day the ice cream shop should have had a better selection than the minimal amounts of half melted vanilla, strawberry and whatever the blue soupy mess was. Lucy mimicked her mother's sneer at the selection before looking up at her.

"Can we go somewhere else momma?"

Harley nodded leading her to the door behind Ivy and JJ.

"Sure sweetie, this place stinks like sour milk anyway."

Lucy giggled as they stepped outside but stopped listening as the sound of sirens filled the air near by and approaching. Harley tensed the closer they got before slinking back into the shadow of the shop watching as the cop cars dove over screeching to a stop making Ivy pull Lucy close just in case but listened as the car radios emoted static for a moment before a frantic voice came through.

"He slipped away! Turned down Mainway street and got away!"

The cop in the car cursed taking off his hat and throwing it in the seat.

"One of these days we'll catch the clown bastard. Report to the commissioner, nothing we can do if we can't catch him, leave him for the bat."

With that he turned the car back on and drove off making Harley step out of the shadows smiling widely.

"Sounds like Mr. J's been busy."

Ivy rolled her eyes strapping JJ into his car seat before getting into the passenger seat watching as Lucy got in the back and Harley back behind the wheel. After managing to find somewhere else to get Lucy and JJ a treat she drove them back out of Gotham to Ivy's place parking the car giving the redhead a smile.

"Thanks for comin' again Red."

Ivy nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car smiling at the kids.

"Don't mention it Harl, you know I don't mind spending time with you three, it's never boring that's for sure."

Harley smiled waiting until she was inside before driving back to the city. Once they got back home Joker was sitting in the living room watching the news twirling a knife in his hand. Lucy smiled brightly running over to the couch being sure to give her father a verbal warning of her peasants as she did.

"Daddy! Guess what I did!"

Joker set the knife on the table smiling at his daughter as she stood between him and the tv nearly bouncing to tell him.

"Hmm let's see, did you steal something on your own?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Guess again!"

He thought glancing at Harley as she walked over holding JJ.

"Teach your brother somethin' you shouldn't have?"

Lucy giggled shaking her head.

"Not this time!"

Joker shook his head leaning close to her.

"I don't know princess, tell daddy what you did."

Lucy smiled proudly.

"I beat a bigger boy up!"

Joker smirked looking at Harley to confirm the statement shaking hair head chuckling as she nodded.

"Wow princess I'm impressed. What'd he do to deserve it?"

Lucy's expression turned a little darker.

"He took JJ's gun and pushed him down and made him cry! So I got the toy back and hit him in the head with it then I kicked him!"

Joker's smile widened as he pulled her into his lap gently pinching her cheek.

"That's my princess! You taught him good."

Lucy giggled hugging his neck before letting go and looking up at him.

"And we heard the cops talkin' about you!"

Joker looked at her again raising a brow.

"Did you now? Don't tell me ya beat up that other kid so bad they called the cops."

Lucy shook her head.

"No we were standing outside a ice cream shop and the cops flew down the street and stopped in the street in front of the shop and they was talkin' about how you got away from them!"

Joker smirked looking at the news, his little heist hadn't even made the evening news yet. Harley leaned against his shoulder making him look down at her a smile still on his lips.

"What kinda job did ya do puddin'?"

Joker shrugged gesturing with his chin to the large black bag by the door."

"Just a quick robbery of the city treasury."

She smiled kissing his cheek before getting to her feet.

"Any trouble with Batsy?"

Joker shook his head leaning back into the couch.

"Not even a sign of him."

Harley hummed her acknowledgement as she set JJ on the counter before handing him his sippy cup.

"Are we openin' the club tonight?"

Joker got to his feet following Lucy to the kitchen then watching as the girl took a green water bottle from the fridge.

"Not tonight, it's our turn to host the gambling night."

Harley rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Oh joy I get to deal with Two Face and Pengy."

Joker walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't sound so bitter baby, it give ya a chance to prove to me their little tricks."

Harley smirked turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"Won't that be fun, watchin' them scramble to figure out how they're losin'."

He smiled quickly kissing her before moving away letting her go.

"I'll be in my office finishing a few plans. They'll be here in about two hours."

Harley nodded watching as he messed up JJ's hair, kissed Lucy's cheek then grabbed the bag and went to his office. Harley got the siblings fed bathed and dressed for bed in the first hour then spent the next hour cuddling with them until they fell asleep. She smiled slipping out of Lucy's room for the master bedroom where she quickly changed into a different dress, a strapless wine red number with a sweetheart top that stopped at her thigh, then slipped on a pair of black heels, reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair before going down to the club.

Once there she found Joker sitting at one of the card tables with Two Face, Penguin, Frost and one of the other goons so she guessed KC wasn't in the mood to play cars. She quickly adjusted her dress so it hugged her perfectly and fluffed her hair just right before smiling going to Joker resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling more when he leaned his head back against her chest.

"Nice of ya to finally join us Harley girl. Daddy's a little thirsty mind getting him a drink baby?"

Harley squeezed his shoulders before moving away.

"Not at all puddin', you boys want anythin'?"

She went to the bar listening as Two Face first flipped his coin then requested a whiskey and Penguin made the mistake of asking her to surprise him. She made up the drinks carrying the tray over taking Two Face his first peeking at his cards as she set the glass down winking at Joker as she moved to Penguin setting the blue drink down before narrowing her eyes at his hand. She walked back to Joker handing him the glass of scotch leaning close to his ear.

"Tilt your cards closer, he's gonna flip the coin."

Joker did as she said watching out of the corner of his eye as Two Face flipped the coin making some small sound as he found it didn't work making Harley smile.

"And Pengy has an extra ace, hidden in his sleeve."

Joker glanced at the other man and smiled.

"I thought this was a fair game Ozzy."

The other man raised his eyes trying to act confused.

"I assure you I have no clue what you are talking about."

Joker tisked shaking his head.

"You can't pull a trick on the king of all tricks, especially not the old ace in the sleeve."

Penguin gritted his teeth but took the card from his sleeve throwing it on the table making Harley smirk. Joker set his drink down and pulled her down into his lap making her giggle but lean into him as she watched the rest of the game, using her trips to the bar to watch the other two's decks then reporting back to Joker who'd repay her with a quick kiss somewhere, mostly her cheeks but the last couple were on her sweet spot between her neck and shoulder making her purr. Finally after what seemed like all night the game ended and the pair left making Harley sigh resting her head on Joker's shoulder closing her eyes.

"I didn't think they'd ever get tired of losing!"

Joker wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder making her giggle and purr.

"Now daddy can repay you for bein' so helpful."

Harley smiled excitedly giggling as he stood holding her bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom. He laid her on her back on the bed and kissed down her neck taking in her little sounds as he did smiling against her skin as her hands tangled in his hair. Before long he was hovering over her placing light kissed over her jaw before nipping as their bodies joined in the most intimate way drawing out her soft moans and mewls, she drug her nails down his back leaning up close to his ear her breath hot as it ghosted over his ear.

"I love ya puddin'."

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Harls."

She smiled kissing him back before arching her back as they reached their climaxes. Coming down from their highs she laid against his chest lightly tracing his tattoos as she slowly drifted towards sleep as he switched between drawing small circles on her back and twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. Soon he felt her fall asleep against him drawing a smile to his lips as he pulled the covers over them before holding her close and burying his nose in her hair taking in her scent as sleep overcame him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hiya babies! I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed the first chapter of part three! Oddly I had fun writing Lucy using her charms like the little villain in training she is! Now I know this will sound weird but maybe if ya haven't seen/read 'The Killing Joke' this chapter might confuse you a tiny bit but don't worry too much about it babies just enjoy the story! Don't forget to leave your thoughts and what you'd like to see! Thank you all!**

 **Part 3, Chapter 2**

Harley knew from the moment she woke up something wasn't right. She'd woken up at the same time as always but unlike normal Joker was still lying with her asleep, but not easily asleep. She carefully propped herself up on her elbows her brows knitting together as she watched him. His lips were moving as he mumbled something, she leaned closer listening to try and figure out the words. Her stomach dropped a little hearing a name leave his lips.

"Jeannie."

Feeling her heart sink Harley closed her eyes taking a deep breath, sure she'd known that back before their relationship was sound that there had been other girls and despite what everyone thought she knew he had some kind of normal life before Batman happened but she had no clue what.

"I'm so sorry."

Her eyes snapped back to Joker hoping he was addressing her but found he was still lost in his dream. She felt her body try to get out of bed but it took her a moment to allow it as she went to the bathroom and got in the shower her mind wandering over the tale he'd told her when she was still Harleen. A runaway mother, abusive alcoholic father who only smiled when they went to the circus when he was 7, the batman throwing him into the chemicals, absolutely nothing about this Jeannie woman and it made her stomach turn over violently. As she rinsed shampoo from her hair the bathroom door opened and a few minutes later Joker stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his lips on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me, I coulda helped you get your back."

Harley leaned into his hold but her heart still bobbed between her chest and her knotted stomach.

"I'm sorry puddin' but you were dreaming, I didn't want to wake ya."

She felt his body tense before he tried to cover it by kissing her jaw.

"How thoughtful of you baby."

She gave a soft hum before moving out of his hold and getting out of the shower wrapping up in her towle. She glanced back at him but found his mind was else where as he stood under the water, she started walking to the door but froze as she grabbed the handle tears finally finding her eyes.

"Who is she?"

She didn't get a verbal response but she could feel his eyes on her back.

"You were saying a name, who is she?"

This time as she listened she heard him turn off the shower and get out.

"None of your concern Harl."

She gritted her teeth but left the bathroom quickly getting dressed and going to the kitchen. All day the air between the couple was so tense it could be cut with a knife making even Lucy and JJ afraid to say something wrong. Currently Lucy and JJ were playing on the floor of the living room while Harley blankly watched the tv her mind else where, Lucy looked up at her mother biting her lip.

"Momma?"

It took a second but eventually Harley looked down at her daughter with a fake smile.

"Yeah puddin' pie?"

Lucy looked at her before getting to her feet going to her crawling up onto the couch beside her.

"What's wrong? You look sad."

Harley gave a small genuine smile cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Momma's okay sweetie, just one of her days."

Lucy looked into her eyes, Harley swore she'd gotten Joker's ability to see right down to her very being just by looking in her eyes, before throwing her arms around her neck.

"It'll be okay momma. JJ and I will keep the bad thoughts away."

Harley chuckled hugging her oldest close kissing her head.

"Thank you baby. Say since daddy is busy working why don't the three of us have a little party."

Lucy's smile brightened.

"What kinda party?!"

Harley kissed her nose.

"Any kinda party you want princess."

Lucy cheered happily and after talking with JJ they settled on a tea party which turned into a food fight as they were helping Harley make cookie and small cakes. By the time it was time for them to get ready for bed they were falling asleep in the bath, Harley made sure they were cleaned up before putting them to bed smiling slightly as she went back to the bedroom. Once in the room she found a white box sitting on the bed with a note, 'put this on and come down stairs. -J' she set the note aside and opened the box finding a simple red button down, a black skirt and a very familiar pair of glasses. She held her old glasses looking them over, her mind told her this was either some kind of joke or something was really up but it sure as hell wasn't an apology.

After a few minutes of internal banter she changed into the outfit, removed all her make up except her lipstick, and tied her hair up in a tight clean bun knowing that if he was asking her to dress as Harleen he'd want her to look the role. Once she was ready she went down stairs to the club area surprised to find it empty and silent, she looked around before wandering to the VIP booth and sighed finding Joker waiting for her in his normal spot on the couch.

"What's this all about Mr. J? I'm a little tired and not up for games."

She didn't mean the words to sound as harsh as they did but it was too late to take them back as he glanced at her before patting the spot next to him. Sighing she went to him and sat down watching as he moved so he was laying down with his head in her lap, she recognized his behavior it was the same as their later sessions in Arkham when they were closer and she'd broken every rule by letting him touch her. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I know you heard the name this morning Harl."

Harley nodded watching him her fingers running through his hair.

"Ya were sayin' Jeannie and apologizing."

Joker flinched closing his eyes but eventually nodded.

"I wasn't honest with you the first time you asked about my past, but you already knew that."

Again she nodded but took her glasses off setting them aside letting him take his time. Finally he let out a breath before speaking.

"Jeannie was my wife, way back before The Joker even existed. We had an okay life while I worked at the ACE chemical plant but then I got laid off, we were forced to move into a crummy one room apartment that smelled like cat litter and old people. We scraped by on what little gigs I could get doing stand up comedy but it just wasn't enough to support the both of us and a new baby, Jeannie was six months pregnant. Yet she'd never be cross or tell me I was worthless, she laughed at my jokes and always looked on the bright side."

He paused but wouldn't look at her, he didn't need too he could tell she was feeling both sad and like she was a replacement, he could hear it in her breathing pattern and feel it when her body shook a little.

"I got so desperate for money I got in with the mob, it was a simple one time task that was going to get me enough money to make a better life but the night before as I was at a filthy little bar with the two guys being briefed on my part of the plan when a detective and a cop show up and ask to talk to me for a moment, at first I was terrified because I thought they'd caught wind of what I was going to help the other men do but as they led me into the hall they told me that there had been an accident. Jeannie had been testing the baby bottle heater and something happened and they both….died. I tried to back out but they wouldn't let me and so the next night I put on the Red Hood costume and led them into the plant but things went from bad to worse."

He covered his face with his hands trying to create more of a shield between him and Harley too keep her from feeling more hurt and him seeming weak.

"The security guards caught us, shot the men and I tried to run but stupid Batman showed up and backed me right over the edge to the catwalk rail right into the vats. I washed out the drain and itched all over, seeing my reflection for the first time, chalk white skin, blood red lips, neon green hair it was all so shocking but then I started laughing and a switch flipped then broke in my head. It proved that madness is like gravity ya just need one little push, all it takes is one bad day. From then on it was all small crimes and deadly pranks that kept getting me locked up and started the name Joker spreading but it didn't matter to me, all that mattered was making the world pay for that bad day until a certain blonde in glasses and a pencil skirt walked into my life trailing behind the rest of the new interns, so innocent looking but so strong and secretly wild."

He finally looked at her and found tears in her eyes but a smile tugging at her lips. He sat up gently taking her face in his hands.

"And I knew from right then she had to be mine always, and when she became my queen I realized she erased that one bad day and gave me the push I needed without even knowing I needed it."

He lightly kissed the tears off her cheeks making her giggle wrapping her arms around his neck. When he'd first started telling her she felt like she was just some replacement that their whole little family was but it soon melted away when he'd looked at her with that look like she was the only thing grounding him to enough sanity to not be sobering in a padded cell in Arkham, like she was the only thing in his world. She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck letting her body relax as he held her close, they stayed like that for a good while before Joker took her face in his hands kissing the tip of her nose.

"You go on up and get ready for bed, I'll be there in 5."

Harley wanted to ask why he wouldn't come up with her but decided against it kissing his cheek.

"Okay puddin', I'll be waiting."

He watched her go before running his hands through his hair, he'd wanted to tell her the truth years ago but couldn't find the right way so yeah this was clumsy but it got out so it was a weight off his shoulders. Harley went back to the bedroom and changed out of her clothes and was pulling her nightie on when she felt arms wrap around her making her smile.

"That was a quick five minutes, couldn't keep away?"

When she didn't answer something in her switched and her heart started hammering in her chest.

"Puddin'?"

Again no answer but a funny smell hit her nose then a cloth covered her nose and mouth as the arms restrained her, she recognized the smell, ether or chloroform, and tried to squirm away letting out a scream that was quickly cut off as a sharp blow was delivered to her stomach forcing her to take a deep breath of the soaked rag her world spinning before it went black. After a few minutes to cool down Joker made his way upstairs checking first on Lucy and JJ before going to the master bedroom expecting to find Harley sitting on the bed waiting but was instead greeted by an empty room making his brow crease.

"Come on baby, daddy isn't in the mood for games."

He didn't get any answer making slight worry bubble in his chest as he went to the bathroom and pulled open the door only to find it empty too, he checked both closets but found nothing drawing a growl from his throat as he turned to exit the room when a spot of white on the black sheets of the bed caught his eye. Going over he snatched up the paper and looked over the writing on it, a small taunting message looked back at him 'come and get her if you can.' signed with an odd symbol. He snarled turning the note over seeing it was written on a monogrammed ticket slip from The Iceberg Lounge. Clenching the note in his fist he stormed back to the living room ready to yell for the goons to get ready but stopped as he remembered Lucy and JJ still sleeping in their rooms.

He cursed and started pacing the living room, he couldn't leave them on their own and didn't trust any henchmen enough to leave them to watch the heirs. His pacing halted as he caught a picture of Harley and Ivy out of the corner of his eye and sighed, if he had to call on Ivy another time after this she was never going to let him live it down. He grabbed his phone and found her contact sending a message telling her to get there as fast as possible. To his surprise less than 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door, he opened it and found the redhead standing with her arms crossed and her brow raised.

"So what is it this time? You and Harl get in a little spat and she hates you?"

He rolled his eyes at her as she stepped in.

"Just watch the kids, I don't have time to deal with your antics I need to turn the heat up on a certain penguin to find out where my Harley is."

She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about but he was gone before she had the chance making her growl but sit down on the couch flicking on the tv. When Harley came around her head was throbbing and she was cold making her give a small groan as she forced her eyes open.

"She's comin' 'round boss."

Hearing the male voice Harley blinked her vision clear looking down and realizing she was tied up in nothing but her sheer nightie and underwear before she looked around seeing she was in some kind of abandoned warehouse surrounded by men in black suits with guns.

"Ahh perfect. Welcome back to the living miss Quinn."

Harley looked at the owner of the voice and sneered seeing one of the monsters that often did business with Joker but had managed to wiggle his way out from under his gun for conning them.

"Damon how nice to see your ugly face again."

Sarcasm dripped off her words like blood from a new cut making the man's smile fade.

"Feisty as ever I see, that mouth is gonna get ya into some real trouble if ya don't control it."

Harley busted out laughing making the guys with guns step back and Damon growled snatching one of the guns pressing it to her temple but it didn't stop her laughter as tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh that's so cute mister, ya think you're scary HA! Well I'll tell ya somethin', I've seen scary and you ain't got his smile!"

Damon leered at her knowing she was talking about Joker, who else would be scary enough with a smile to scare the piss out of anyone with half a brain, but he pressed the gun harder into her head.

"What are ya doin' Damon? What's kidnappin' me gonna do for ya other than get your ass killed?"

Damon watched as she turned her head so the barrel of the gun was at the center of her forehead while she looked him in the eye.

"Come on do it! I know you're just itchin' ta pull the trigger and get a hand over Mr. J so do it!"

Damon clenched his jaw ready to pull the trigger but found he couldn't making Harley laugh.

"Pussy."

He gave another growl and turned the gun around smacking her across the head with the butt knocking her back out.

"Take her down stairs and untie her, someone get Griggs on the phone tell his boss we got the bitch."

The men snapped into action and quickly untied Harley and hauled her to the basement locking her in a dark room with only a filthy mattress, a bare flickering lightbulb, and a bucket. As they were leaving the lead man stopped pointing at the man locking the door.

"Andrew you stay here and make sure she doesn't get out."

Andrew looked up and nodded once.

"And if Joker comes?"

The man rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious.

"Shoot him you idiot! Just make sure she stays there!"

Andrew nodded and one of the other guys smirked nudging him.

"Don't be too discouraged, you said you wanted to meet your sister in law well nows your chance to get to know the crazy bitch."

Andrew gave a halfhearted chuckle watching them go before looking over his shoulder through the small barred slot at Harley still out cold on the mattress begging some higher power that Haylie didn't find out what he was doing and who he was holding captive.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey babies! Anyone ready to come after me with pitchforks yet? No? Okay we may change that soon but you'll have to read to see! And in my life I'm sitting here on a Friday night watching Focus and just rolling laughing because I can totally see Deadshot and Harley acting how Jess and Nick do, oooh my mind is corrupt….at any rate read CAREFULLY babies fate is not kind to those who have slipped its grasp.**

 **Part 3, Chapter 3**

Joker sat outside The Iceberg Lounge hidden by nightfall and the heavily tinted windows of the Lamborghini, he watched as couples slowly left the establishment chomping at the bit the only thing keeping him from storming in and making a scene was the little voice in his head that sounded like Harley telling him not to just to wait. Finally the last pair left and the doors closed behind them making Joker twitch to move in but the voice was still cautioning him to wait, he growled this voice was starting to annoy him more than Harley would if she was sitting beside him. Just as he reached for the handle of the door the doors of the lounge opened again and Bruce Wayne walked out with Selina Kyle on his arm and Penguin talking to them.

He growled at the voice again and he swore he could hear it giggle before he watched the power couple leave but once they were down the sidewalk Penguin turned his eyes meeting Joker's even in the dark and gave the slightest incline of his head before going back inside. Joker mentally poked at the voice of his little monster queen wondering if it had any other objections but it was quiet making him nod and finally step out of the car walking in the shadows into the lounge. As he entered he found Penguin sitting at a table a cigar between his lips as he waited, Joker growled slightly but took the chair across from him.

"You've been watchin' me like a hawk all evening J, what's gotten under that pale skin o' yours?"

Joker sneered but took the monogrammed ticket slip from his pocket sliding it across the table.

"Someone led me here with that, they took Harley earlier tonight. Where else to go but the rat in bird's clothing."

Penguin glanced at the note but then met Joker's eyes.

"I may believe in honor among thieves J but my services aren't free, not even for the king."

Joker chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh of course, where is my head? No your right."

He snapped his fingers and Frost came into the room carrying a briefcase which he set on the table and opened turning it to face Penguin.

"25,000 in cash here and now if you tell me what I want to know."

Penguin looked at the cash a smile crossing his lips as he flicked ash from his cigar.

"You must really wanna find that little song bird o' yours. Alright what is it you want to know?"

Joker pointed to the note.

"That symbol, does it have any meaning or belong to someone? It ain't no amituer that took Harley, they know what they are doing."

Penguin looked at the mark and smirked.

"Damon Gomez, him and his boys mostly do con work on unexpecting fools but occasionally they take up bounty huntin', weed out the competition one by one, I'd venture to guess your little bird has got quite the number on her head by now from the government and all they see lookin' at her is a doll and money."

Joker's body tensed and he clenched his jaw.

"What do you mean a doll."

Penguin shook his head.

"A doll, a toy, somethin' to take out their frustrations on then turn over black an' blue for the money on her head! They ain't known for treating their guests kindly J, if your bird's alive her wings are gonna be smashed and her mind finally unhinged."

Joker snarled bolting up front his seat.

"Where are they?!"

Penguin pointed west with his cigar.

"The old warehouse by the docks, it won't be no picnic gettin' in there though mate, they are always heavily prepared."

Joker ignored him as he stored out of the building back to the Lamborghini slamming the door after he was behind the wheel, his breathing ragged as he gripped the wheel so hard it was a wonder how it didn't break or warp. Once he was able to grab his phone without smashing it he called Frost and the rest of the goons telling them where to head before he headed off himself. Harley woke up with a skull splitting headache making her groan moving her hand to her head.

"Shit who let me down a bottle of tequila last night. Puddin'?"

She opened her eyes then screamed seeing she was in an unfamiliar filthy room. She scrambled until her back hit the rough concrete wall as she began hyperventilating her eyes darting around then stopping on the small barred slot with a man standing outside it. She got to her feet and stumbled to the door placing her hands on it for balance as she stood on her tip toes looking out.

"Hey kid."

The man jumped and looked at her his eyes wide making Harley shake her head.

"No no no, it's okay I'm locked in here ain't like I can do much anyway. No I just wanna know where I am."

The guy relaxed a little looking around before stepping closer.

"You're in the boss' hideout, waiting for your transport."

Harley's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Transport?! What transport?!"

The man looked uneasy.

"Outta the city, outta state actually to a place called Belle Reve."

Harley felt her panic return as she shook her head.

"No! No no no! I can't go back! I won't! I have kids at home! Let me outta here come on please!"

The man's eyes widened at her panic but he shook his head.

"I can't do that."

Harley felt tears roll down her cheeks as she sank to the floor hugging her knees unaware that Andrew had slipped away to notify the boss that she was awake. When he returned he was carrying a plate of food and a glass of water, carefully he opened the slot and held the plate inside.

"Here, compliments of the boss."

Harley stood up and took the plate and glass still sniffling as she went back to the bed and sat down looking at the plate, it looked like a second grader's lunch of some kind of sandwich, oranges and a little cake. Scrunching her nose up at the sandwich she took a bite of the cake but stopped mid chew when she felt something hard between her teeth, she spit it out into her hand examining it then was nearly sick upon seeing half of a little white pill. She threw the pill and the food across the room quickly chugging the water but choked realizing it had an odd taste to it making her throw the glass across the room.

She could feel her body and mind going numb, toeing the line between awake and zonked out as she pressed her back against the wall, some how her mind registered the door open and a tall figure step to the foot of the mattress looming over her smirking evilly. As it advanced on her she vaguely recognized the hand gripping her chi and the wicked smile dangerously close to her face.

"Not so dangerous now are ya Harley. No Joker to save you, your body all numb and that unscrewed little mind of yours all outta wack."

Harley tried to growl and pull her head away but all she managed was a small sigh and a meek attempt at a head turn making Griggs laugh roughly shaking her head around.

"Hello anyone home in there?"

Harley managed to grip onto her bodily control long enough to spit in his face before a sharp slap across her cheek renders her completely paralyzed and numb her mind shutting down but somehow keeping her awake. She was forced against the wall making its rough texture cut her back but she couldn't make a sound as Griggs grabbed her nightie and ripped it off her.

Joker and his men reached the warehouse and found Penguin hadn't lied, it was crawling with guards each more armed than the last. Joker snarled ready to do what he did best, charging in first shooting down everyone in his way then asking questions later, but the little monster queen voice in his head piped up again.

'Don't!'

He growled at the voice smacking his head to shake it away before doing things his way. The first few outside guards were easily enough but then it became overwhelming, too many guns from too many places it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. It took a long minute before he felt it, searing pain in his shoulder, war liquid gushing down his front staining everything in its path. Looking at his shoulder he seen a bullet had gone clean through his flesh, he started laughing but it quickly turned into pained howls like a wounded animal. Seeing he was hurt Frost told the remaining men to fall back and retreat while he got Joker back to the car, Joker was bobbing in and out from blood loss and the whole time the Harley voice appeared before him as his queen looking at him crossly with her arms crossed and her lips in a firm line.

'I told ya so. Ya need help Mr. J, his help.'

Before he could mumble any form of asking who the hell she was talking about she was gone and his vision was black. When he woke up he sat ramrod straight then biased in pain as his shoulder burned, movement on his left made his head snap over to see the source and found Ivy sitting beside the bed arms and legs crossed. He groaned leaning back against the pillows realizing he was back home and without Harley still.

"You're an idiot."

Joker leered at her.

"Watch it houseplant before I blow a hole in your shoulder."

Ivy rolled her eyes getting to her feet and checking something beside the bed, as he looked he found an IV bag and she was holding a needle in her fingers making him growl.

"You wouldn't dare, Harley would hate you for the rest of her life."

Ivy rolled her eyes again.

"Oh shut up already! It's to get rid of the pain, besides if you don't think of something Harley isn't going to have much of a life left to hate me if I did kill your sorry ass."

He watched as she pressed the needle into the bag and pushed the plunger halfway down injecting pain killers that soon eased the burning in his shoulder to a tolerable throb before sitting down again.

"That messed up brain of yours has got to have some kind of twisted plan for getting through. It's been 24 hours and I wouldn't give it another 12 before they take Harl in and hand her over, it'd be are luck they don't lock her up in some prison but send her to the electric chair."

Joker gave a humorless laugh.

"They don't do the electric chair anymore, it's all injection now and she'd die in death row before they got to her. But as much as it burns my tongue like acid to say it ya have a point, she won't last long she'll fight tooth and nail but even Harley ain't that strong."

He thought over what the Harley voice had told him and sighed as the pieces clicked together making him growl pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get this outta me."

Ivy looked at him raising a brow.

"What?"

He snarled gesturing to the IV with his good hand.

"This damned thing! Get it outta me!"

Ivy looked ready to argue but quickly gave up and took the port out watching as he got to his feet and left the room, she followed.

"Where are you going?! You can't seriously be thinking of going and charging in head first again!"

She yelled in a whisper being sure Lucy and JJ wouldn't wake up but Joker just growled at her.

"Shut up and stay here, keep the kids outta trouble and danger."

Ivy leered at him but didn't try to stop him as he left yet again making her throw up her hands.

"And they wonder why I hate him! Stupid man!"

Joker ignored his goons as he left the building quickly making his way across the city through the allies until he reached the building he was looking for. With some effort he climbed the fire escape until he reached the roof looking out over Gotham his breathing labored before he walked over to the center of the roof and flipped a large switch. As the switch flipped the sky was suddenly lit with a sign that all too often meant trouble for him, he leaned on the signal hissing as his shoulder began to twinge in pain.

"I can't believe I'm doin' this."

He watched the city below as the residents went about their lives for once free from his chaotic terror, just begging to be disturbed but getting Harley mattered more right now. He felt the slight gust of wind behind him making him smile but not turn around.

"Bats."

Batman watched the clown prince carefully keeping his guard up despite being able to see that the other man was clearly wounded.

"Joker."

Joker sighed turning to face him forcing a smile.

"I suppose you're wondering why I, of all people, called you out here."

Batman stayed silent watching him rather than answer making the Joker's smile fall as he growled trying to make the bitter words leave his throat.

"I need...I need your help."

That took Batman aback a little but he kept the surprise off his face.

"With what?"

Joker kept his eyes over the city.

"Some jackass took Harley right from under my nose, from our home with the kids sleeping right in the other room, and are probably using her like a tube sock at a college frat party before they send her off the the government again."

Batman inwardly winced at the blunt statement but shook his head.

"Why should I? So the both of you can cause more trouble?"

Joker clenched his teeth but let the mask slip.

"Because she's all I've got, I don't figure you'd understand but she's the only thing in this world that I actually give a shit about, her and the kids. If I lose her I'm nothing, I'd be sitting in Arkham rotting away and the kids would be who the hell knows where miserable because their mother is gone and daddy is locked up not giving a damn! Believe me or don't I don't care but without her you may as well take me in now because living isn't worth it."

Batman was only able to stare at Joker after his confession. His better judgment was screaming for him not to do it but he understood somehow what Joker was talking about. He sighed looking at the other man taking in his injured shoulder.

"Fine, I'll help you get her back but what do I get out of it?"

Joker gave a laugh shaking his head.

"So Batman is like any other man alive, name your price Bats."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"A low profile from you, both of you."

Joker sneered but nodded.

"Fine, do we have a deal or not?"

Batman nodded.

"It's a deal."

Batman watched him carefully.

"What do you know about the situation, I'm guess that wound isn't from some household accident."

Joker shifted his shoulder hissing.

"A gang leader named Damon Gomez sent his men in and they took her without anyone knowing while I was distracted and took her to an old warehouse on the west end. Me and my guys went to get her on our own but the place is guarded like the crown of England, a firefight broke out and I get shot clean through before we even get inside. She's been there 24 hours already and I'm doubting she'll have another 12 before they ship her off."

Batman took in the details before starting to walk off.

"Get whatever men you have left ready and meet at the docks in an hour, I'll have blueprints of the building's layout and we can find a weak point."

Joker said nothing watching as Batman disappeared back into the night before turning off the signal and looking out at the city's west end where the warehouse was.

"Don't worry baby, daddy's comin' for ya."

Harley lay on the mattress tears running from her eyes like rivers as feeling came back to her body, her back was raw and bloody, her neck was covered in bruises, she could feel a lump forming on the back of her head, and her most intimate areas burned. She curled into a tight ball quietly sobbing, she felt helpless for the first time in years she couldn't have fought back if she wanted too and now she was feeling like a common slut. She let out a strangled sob as the voices rushed forward being released from the grip of whatever she'd been drugged with.

'You stupid girl, you should have known better!'

'Idiot now he'll never want you IF he ever saves your ass.'

'He isn't coming for you, he doesn't care that much about you.'

Harley started screaming at the top of her lung holding her head trying to drown out the voices but it didn't do her any good it just made them louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing she could think. She forced herself up and closed her eyes slamming her head against the wall until she knocked herself out watching the black spots eat her vision until her mind went silent her her body went numb again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey babies! It seems fanfiction is being finicky lately, it started as I'd get emails for some of your reviews while others I'd only be able to see if I checked the website and now I get emails for some but I can't see any new reviews on the site at all even though the little symbol says they are there! I'm hoping they get this fixed soon because all your reviews are what keep me writing! On that note thank you to EVERYONE that reviews if I missed a review with a suggestion I'm sooooo sorry! If ya can and want to put the idea through then please PM me and I'll do what I can, this also applies to my other story "Oh Puddin'!" so please if you want an idea through but aren't sure if I've seen the review message it to me! Now with the important stuff out of the way let's move on to see how things play out for our favorite clowns.**

 **Part 3, Chapter 4**

Harley had no clue how long she was unconscious but when she came around she was sprawled out on her stomach on the mattress, her nightie still thrown on the floor, and her body sore all over. Closing her eyes she let tears slide down her cheeks as she tried to make her body move, it felt like her whole body was filled with lead making moving impossible they must have drugged her again. When her body didn't respond she took a shuddery breath squeezing her eyes shut tighter letting images of Lucy and JJ flash through her head, if she couldn't get up for herself she had to for them, they'd need her so she couldn't just roll over and die or let them send her away. Gritting her teeth she finally managed to push herself up onto all fours then stood shakily, slowly she walked to where her nightie was and picked it up but growled throwing it back down seeing it was ripped to shreds, it was one of her favorites, before going to the door leaning on it.

"Hey kid ya out there?"

One thing she noticed is they kept the same young man guarding her door weather she was being left alone or not, she shuddered at that thought her stomach churning wanting to vomit. After a second Andrew answered her.

"My name's Andrew not kid, but yeah I'm out here."

Harley chuckled humorlessly leaning heavier on the door.

"Funny my sister has a fella named Andrew. Tell me Andrew, is there any way a girl can get a shower and some water?"

Andrew didn't answer right away making her growl as her knees started turning to jello. Finally she heard a lock turning in the door.

"No trying anything Harley."

She scoffed moving off the door as it started to open.

"I'm too fucked up ta try anything."

As Andrew opened the door he scrambled to catch her as her legs finally gave making her curse and him blush realizing she had nothing on at all. Harley smirked seeing he was trying to look away but was also stealing glances out of the corner of his eye.

"Ya don't gotta be so bashful, if ya like what ya see then look."

Andrew shook his head.

"That's not good manners, speaking of excuse my reach."

Harley was about to ask what he was talking about before he lifted her bridal style making her force her arms around his neck but smile slightly relieved he wasn't going to force her to walk on jello legs. He carried her through the halls and through a few doors before they reached what looked like a locker room/bathroom. He looked down at her keeping his eyes on her face.

"Can you stand?"

Harley looked back at him.

"I think so, let me try."

He nodded and carefully set her on her feet but caught her as she fell again. She giggled lightly as she landed in his arms.

"Guess not. Just set me under the water and I'll be okay."

Andrew said nothing but a small pardon as he picked her up again and carried her over to the shower stall setting her on the floor, which was thankfully rather clean, before turning on the water but rather than turn away like Harley expected he handed her a cloth and soap before grabbing a bottle of 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner gently washing her hair. She gave a small smile as she washed her arms and legs.

"Why are ya doin' this?"

Andrew's fingers paused in untangling her hair for a second then went back to their task.

"What?"

Harley looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Bein' nice ta me, I'm a prisoner to your boss ain't ya supposed to make sure I'm miserable as possible?"

Andrew rinsed her hair making sure the water stayed out of her face.

"Well I figured after the drugging and the…"

He trailed off shuddering but knew she understood letting him continue.

"I figured you were miserable enough. Everyone says you're crazy, kill a man for looking at you wrong without blinking, a wild card but so far I think you've actually been decent."

Harley chuckled cracking a smile.

"Ya should see me when I ain't drugged numb or unconscious."

Andrew turned off the water and picked her up again then setting her down on a small bench handing her a towel.

"You talk in your sleep, talk like you're answering someone."

Harley sighed drying her hair.

"Yeah that's me answerin' the voices in my head, few to many bats in the belfry."

Andrew nodded grabbing a shirt from one of the cubby like lockers handing it to her before turning away.

"You talked a lot about Lucy and JJ, are they the kids you said you had at home?"

Harley froze in pulling the shirt on as her heart squeezed in a vise grip, taking a shaky breath she nodded.

"Y-yeah, my babies. Lucy's 6 and my little clone, blonde hair, bright smile, bubbly giggle but she's got her daddy's eyes, steel blue and soul piercing, she can wrap anyone around her little fingers just by lookin' at them. And JJ is my little man, he's 2 and wants to be just like his daddy, looks like him too, same smile and face even their laughs are similar but his eyes they're all me. They're my whole world, if anything ever happened to them I don't think I could live."

She sniffled wiping tears from her cheeks before giving a watery smile as Andrew lifted her up again holding her a little tighter in reassurance.

"If Joker is lookin' for ya I'm sure you'll get to see them again soon, you're still here for another day or two."

Harley looked up at him confused, sure nearly everyone knew she was Joker's girl but not all of them immediately thought he was the father of her kids.

"How did you know it was him? I didn't say he was their father."

Andrew bit his lip as they reached her cell again and he set her on the mattress.

"Haylie told me about you and him and Lucy, not much about JJ though."

Harley felt her blood run cold then spike to boiling, this kid was apparently her brother in law and he was doing nothing to get her out! She growled scooting away from him making him look surprised.

"D-did I say something?"

Harley crossed her arms looking away from him tear filling her eyes.

"You're my brother in law and yet you're doing nothing to get me outta here! Suppose Haylie doesn't know you work for that jackass either!"

Andrew looked down and shook his head.

"No she doesn't, and as far as getting you out I can't! I'm not high enough in the ranks, truthfully the only reason I've got a key to the door is incase you die."

Harley felt her chest tighten before she looked at him, she could see it all over his face that it was bugging the hell out of him being forced to keep her here making her sigh.

"Thanks."

Andrew looked at her and gave a small smile but it vanished as footsteps rushed about upstairs making them both look up Harley's heart hammering in her chest.

"Sounds like something's going on, wait here I'll be back in a minute or two."

Harley nodded watching him leave nearly forgetting to close the door but didn't bother locking it. Harley looked up at the ceiling again biting her lip hoping it was Joker and not Bats or someone worse than Griggs. Damon's goons had been on high alert outside the main entrance after Joker's attempt to muscle his way in leaving the rear of the building nearly abandoned meaning Joker and Batman were standing in the shadows right under one of the two guards unseen. Each second he was forced to wait the more agitated Joker got but Batman had made it clear that if this was going to work he had to wait to be told what to do and when to do it, not an easy feat for Joker to accomplish.

Finally getting bored the two guards met in the middle of their patrol catwalk, one lit a cigarette taking a drag before handing it over to the other one.

"Ya know I don't get it, if that Harley is so dangerous how come we were able to drug her so easy? Ain't she supposed to be immune to the stuff, working for a creep like Joker you'd have ta be."

The other man smirked handing the cigarette back.

"If that's the case then she's holding out on somethin', any woman that can just lay there and take it without a sound is either stupid, uninterested or used to better."

Joker felt his blood boil as he reached for the knife strapped to his belt surprised slightly when Batman didn't stop him as he took a step forward.

"You kill them and there will be replacement guards here in seconds and we won't stand a chance, I shouldn't have to explain that."

Joker growled moving back to the shadows forcing himself to wait, finally after what seemed like forever Batman finally gave the signal to move, they each took a guard being sure to keep it as silent as possible so they didn't attract attention. They continued the pattern until finally they were through the external threats and able to move around the hideout a little easier not that it was resulting in much until one man came running up the stairs just as the vigilante and criminal duo knocked out the last two guards in their way. Joker was closest and grabbed him by the neck pinning him to the wall trying to cut off his oxygen supply until he passed out but the man grabbed his wrist trying to push it away.

"W-wait! I know where she is!"

Joker's hold didn't ease as he invaded the man's space barring his silver teeth.

"Where is she?!"

Andrew gasped pointing down the stairs. Joker tightened his grip long enough to make a point.

"For your own life you better not be lying kid."

He dropped his hold and shoved Andrew toward the stairs. Andrew wheezed rubbing his neck as he looked at Batman.

"Where is Damon?"

Andrew pointed to the office like room in the center of the hideout on a map loosely hung on the wall.

"There, his office if I remember right he and Griggs are up there talking about Harley's transport."

As soon as the name left Andrew's lips Joker let out an animalistic snarl, he'd already dealt with Waller when she'd come after Harley but now Griggs, the guy was either stupid or even more insane than Joker for going after Harley after Joker had his men burn down the man's house with his wife and children in it and now if he'd laid a hand on Harley he was going to be tortured within an inch of death and kept there as agonizingly long as possible before he'd be killed. Batman nodded to Andrew then looked at Joker, he hated the words about to leave his mouth but he knew that if Joker knew he planned on letting Griggs get out alive that the clown would just find another way to get him in his grasp.

"I'll leave Griggs in the office, don't get sloppy."

Joker glanced at the other man and gave his classic laugh smirking.

"Me sloppy? Oh Bats that hurts I thought you knew me so well."

Batman rolled his eyes but didn't retort as he headed for the office leaving Andrew to lead Joker to Harley. Andrew began leading Joker down the stairs shakily explaining who he was and that he had tried to help Harley, about half way done Joker growled grabbing the back of Andrew's neck.

"Shut up and I won't kill you, just be lucky I'm actually thankful you helped her other wise you'd be dead already."

Andrew swallowed thickly and nodded, while down stairs Harley recognized Joker's voice and tried to stand but only managed to make it to the door before they gave out again still weak. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't hold in her voice anymore.

"PUDDIN'!"

Joker heard Harley's voice and instantly let go of Andrew and ran ahead following her screams for him, he nearly ran past her pushed open cell door if he hadn't caught the flash of her hair at floor level. He skidded to a stop and fell to his knees gathering her into his lap holding her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder clinging for dear life. Joker took note of her death grip on his shirt making his rage boil as he looked around taking in the cell before looking down at her.

"What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

Harley didn't respond beyond a hiccuped sob for a second before she nodded but didn't say anymore, he was about to demand what they did when Andrew spoke for her.

"They drugged her with some kind of pills, they make the body and mind numb but keep the ingester awake, and they...well sir they took advantage of her state."

Harley started crying again as Joker growled squeezing her eyes shut as she shook waiting for him to push her away but to her surprise he held her tighter as he stood keeping his lips at she temple his eyes flickering to Andrew.

"I hate having debts, especially to people like you but you did help her. How would you feel about joining my ranks?"

Andrew's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment before he weighed his options then nodded. Joker seen his nod and kissed Harley's head softly shushing her as she sniffled before looking at Andrew.

"Alright then your first job is go and get Griggs from the bat and move him to the waiting van outside, there's another henchmen there named Frost he'll tell you the basics and show you where to put the scum."

Andrew nodded and quickly left leaving the couple alone. Joker shifted Harley as her weight started to affect his shoulder, as he shifted her she could see the bandaged wound making her heart break a little.

"Puddin' your hurt."

Joker followed her eyes to his bad shoulder and smirked at her.

"Just a little doll but it was worth it to make sure you're safe. Can you walk for daddy?"

Harley bit her lip and nodded letting herself be set on her feet still holding his good shoulder for support as he helped her walk upstairs and out to the waiting van, inside Andrew was finishing making sure Griggs was in the back before taking the seat Frost told him too watching as Joker got in and held Harley in his lap. As he watched it baffles Andrew, sitting not five feet from him were Gotham's most dangerous villains, the king and queen of the city's underground holding each other exchanging little kisses in various places and Joker whispering soft comforts to Harley as she sat straddling his lap with her arms curled between their chests and her head on his shoulder looking up at him.

Back at the penthouse Ivy was drifting between awake and sleep on the couch, she closed her eyes for less than half a second when the sound of JJ crying jolted her awake. She jumped off the couch hurrying to the boys room and lifting him off his toddler bed.

"Hey what's wrong handsome?"

JJ looked at her but kept crying, Ivy could see his cheeks were redder than normal for even a crying toddler. She lightly placed her hand to his forehead and her brows knitted together feeling he was burning up.

"It's okay honey bee, come on let's go take a little walk outside."

JJ clung to her his sobs turning to sniffles as he hid his face in her hair. Ivy carried the boy out to the patio off the master bedroom rubbing his back as the chilled air wash over them, JJ continued to sniffle still clinging to her making her sigh holding him close.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

JJ shook his head still clinging to her but now looked over her shoulder at the empty master bedroom, she followed his gaze and felt her chest tighten before she kissed his head.

"It'll be okay, your daddy is gonna bring your momma home and she'll be back to spoiling you rotten."

JJ didn't react making her stomach flip until she heard his breathing even out, she relaxed looking out over the city hating being left in the dark but she'd helped as best she could without being there, she'd given Joker a similar injection to Harley's with the painkillers that gave him immunity to any toxin and boosted his body resilience meaning he could take a few more hits without a deadly amount of damage. The door to the bedroom opened making her turn around ready to strike but she quickly relaxed seeing Lucy standing in the doorway looking more worried than any 6 year old should be making her heart sink as she moved to the bed and sat on the foot.

"Come here sweet pea."

Lucy didn't hesitate going to her godmother letting herself be lifted into her lap and held close.

"What's gonna happen if momma and daddy don't come back?"

Ivy flinched at the question but shook it off rubbing Lucy's arm kissing her head.

"Don't talk like that sugarcane, your father is going to come back with your mother I know he will."

Lucy sniffled but nodded making Ivy hold her closer gently rocking her. Before long the trio had fallen asleep on the bed and vines had crept their way around the room serving as an alert system and weapons. When the van arrived back at the club Joker lifted a now sleeping Harley so her legs were loose around his waist, her arms around his neck and her head on his good shoulder. He looked at Frost who was watching over the removal of Griggs from the trunk.

"Take him down stairs and tie him up, make sure he can't and doesn't get loose."

Frost nodded following behind the others as they hauled Griggs down to the meat locker with Andrew at his side. Joker looked at Harley's sleeping face before walking upstairs to the penthouse with her, as soon as the door opened Ivy's eyes shot open hearing her plant's silent alarm. Moving carefully so she didn't wake JJ or Lucy she got out of the bed and slowly made her way down the hall looking into the living room, as soon as her eyes found the intruder she let out a sigh of relief finding Joker gently rousing Harley from her sleep but the blonde wasn't having it as she hid her face.

Ivy stepped into the room going to Joker.

"Don't wake her, here I'll take her to the bedroom you go down and deal with the meatbag scum that had her."

At first Joker was reluctant but the idea of paying Griggs back won out and he handed Harley over to Ivy slightly surprised when the woman could hold her bridal style without issue. He turned to open the door but paused looking at Ivy as she headed for the bedroom.

"Pammy."

Ivy stopped and looked at him over her shoulder but had to blink to be sure she wasn't seeing things or hearing things. Joker was giving her a look of sincere gratitude.

"Thank you."

All she could manage at first was a nod.

"Don't mention it, now go do whatever it is you're going to do to that man and give him a few hot pokers for me."

Joker chuckled.

"Pammy has a dark side, I like your idea of torture."

Ivy rolled her eyes but smirked watching him leave before carrying Harley to the master bedroom. Once in the room she carefully laid the blonde between the kids on the bed, almost as if they knew Harley had been laid on the bed the siblings moved closer making Harley's body fully relax as she woke up long enough to pull them both close kissing their heads before her eyes found the vines and a smile tugged her lips as she moved her eyes to Ivy. She let go of her kids with one arm reaching her hand out to the redhead earning a smile from Ivy as she took it and sat down beside her holding her hand, Harley only smiled lacing their fingers before letting herself fall asleep again.

Down in the meat locker Joker was circling around the tied up Griggs taking him in before harshly kicking him in the leg making a satisfying crack fill the room along with a loud cry from the tied up man. Joker walked back around so he stood in front of Griggs his face unreadable making the man start shaking.

"When will you people ever learn not to mess with my family? Waller tried to take my queen away and she ended up dead, bats tried to take my heirs and ended up with a busted nose and a black eye, now there's you."

Griggs flinched as Joker gave an evil laugh before it turned into a snarl.

"You didn't get the message the first time when I had your house burnt to the ground with your family inside so now I'm going to make sure you get the message loud and clear as you beg for death, and believe me you will beg for death."

As he spoke Joker moved to the corner of the room picking up an iron fireplace poker and examining its glowing red tip which had been emerged in the fireplace, a twisted smile covered his face as he walked back over meeting Griggs' panicked eyes deaf to his pleas as he stabbed the scalding poker into his leg earring loud scream of agony that only made Joker's twisted smile grow.

"This is only compliments of Poison Ivy, of course I'm sure if I let her and she'd leave Harley's side she'd be down here squeezing the very breath of life from your poor excuse of a body, you'd better enjoy it because it's only the beginning."

Griggs screamed again as Joker laughed twisting the poker before pulling it out harshly watching as ruby red splatters covered the floor and gushed from the whole. Griggs whined in pain his breathing harsh as he looked up at Joker.

"L-listen man I didn't do anything to her! I swear, just like last time I took care of her."

Joker tutted as he threw the poker aside and walked around the chair pulling his knife from his belt again toying with it.

"Ya know Griggs I hate a lot of things in this world, heros, idiots, people who touch what's mine but ya know what I hate most of all what really get my blood boiling like acid?"

Griggs shook his head to scared to speak as Joker stood in front of him holding the knife in his hands.

"Liars."

With ten word Joker lunged forward and began carving lettered into the other man's forehead then moved to his jaw taking care to make them hurt as much as possible as Griggs wailed and screamed and cursed and tried to push him away, one shove managed to jolt Joker enough he messed up the H he was carving making him growl and slags the knife across Griggs face leaving a long crimson line from his jaw to his eye before he stood up throwing the knife to the side with the poker his own breathing labored as he watched Griggs squirm for a moment before going over to a table filled with weapons and objects of all sorts and started to pick up a new blade until the door opening made him look over his smile returning as he found Harley in the doorway with Ivy close behind in case she needed support.

Joker picked up her baseball bat from the table and walked over to her kissing her cheek.

"Care to take a swing beautiful?"

Harley smiled at his kiss before looking at the bat and shaking her head confusing Joker as he watched her go to the table looking over all the weapons before her own twisted smile crossed her face as she picked up what looked like an oversized cigar cutter testing it out making Joker smirk setti the bat aside and stepping out of the way as Harley looked at Ivy and let the girls have their go while he watched laughing to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey babies! So reviews have been temperamental lately but don't you guys worry nasty Griggs got what was comin' to him courtesy of Joker, Ivy AND Harley, I seriously considered letting Lucy have at him but figured this was more the adult's 'fun time' so she and JJ were left sleeping protected by Ivy's plants (ain't she a sweetie?!) On that note of Ivy go and check out my very first Harley and Ivy story if ya haven't already, it's called 'Roses and Diamonds' there are two chapters up already so go enjoy! Thank you all so much!**

 **Part 3, Chapter 5**

Harley's body glistened with sweat as she finally dropped her baseball bat letting it clatter to the floor splattering blood into her feet already stained from the blood that pooled on the floor, her breathing was heavy as she wiped her forehead on her arm. Joker walked up behind her kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist making her smile and lean into him never taking her eyes off a severely wounded Griggs. He was black and blue and bloody but breathing weakly through a busted nose and jaw, Harley smiled to herself proud of her work before turning her head to see Ivy sitting against the wall sleeping.

"She wore herself out."

Harley giggled and Joker chuckled looking at Ivy before holding Harley closer nipping her neck.

"Are you wore out pet?"

Harley purred letting her head loll to the side giving him full access to her neck and throat.

"No."

She smirked twirling out of his arms making him stare where she had been a second before then raised his eyes to where Harley was now standing by the weapons table smiling as she leaned on it.

"I'm bored puddin', I'm bored play with me please?"

Joker chuckled again shaking his head before looking at Andrew, who was shadowing Frost, and snapped his fingers to get the boys attention before pointing to Ivy.

"Take her upstairs to the penthouse."

Andrew was about to reach down and pick Ivy up before Harley skipped over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it sweets ya go and grab her like that you're just askin' for a kiss."

Andrew looked at his new boss confused making her giggle.

"Ya see Ivy is more plant than human and she's got a kiss that kills, all it takes is one little peck on the lips and you're dead in seconds anywhere else you're knocked out or under a kind of mind control."

Andrew grimaced but said nothing as Harley lightly kissed the redhead's cheek waking her enough she could listen.

"Red, Andrew here is gonna take you upstairs so no freaking out and kissin' him or hurting him okay?"

Ivy groaned and gave a nod if only to get Harley to shut up making the blonde smile and pat Andrew's shoulder.

"There ya go, don't get handsy and she'll be no trouble."

Andrew gave her a small smile carefully lifting Ivy a blush dusting his cheeks as her head shifted to rest on his shoulder, Andrew carried her out of the room followed by a giggle from Harley as she leaned on the wall by the door.

"Think I shoulda told him about her pheromones?"

Joker rolled his eyes and started stalking her until she was pinned between him and the wall making her giggle.

"Now what exactly did you have in mind for playing kitten?"

Harley smirked running her hands over his chest purring.

"A few things. What'd ya say puddin' wanna rev up your Harley and take her for a little spin?"

Joker couldn't help but laugh, it'd been years since she used that one on him, he'd almost forgotten how innocently twisted it was. Harley found his laugh contagious as she giggled, he nipped at her neck making her giggles turn into purrs before he gently nudged her toward the door.

"You go on ahead kitten, go and get all cleaned up, daddy will be there in a few minutes there's somethin' he has to do first."

She bit her lip but nodded leaving the room shuddering as she heard the door shut behind her. The walk up to the penthouse had never felt so long or claustrophobic before, she closed her eyes walking faster as the darkness began to smother her and she didn't stop until she bumped into someone getting knocked back a step and screaming.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Andrew flinched hearing her scream and caught her before she fell.

"H-hey Harley it's okay! It's just me I didn't mean to scare you."

Harley opened her eyes meeting Andrew's her heartbeat slowing back to normal as the darkness retreated.

"I-it's okay, ya just scared me a little I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. Thanks for bringing Ivy up."

Andrew nodded watching as she started walking again. Harley finally reached the apartment and sighed in relief as the familiar area chased away the darkness. She made her way to the master bedroom taking note of the few plants still clinging around the area as silent alarm triggers, she shook her head entering the room and closing the door behind her leaning on it.

"Come on Harl stop it, you're getting freaked out for nothing. Mr. J ain't gonna let anythin' else happen to ya."

She tried to calm herself but her eyes still darted to every shadow in the room as she walked to the bathroom, maybe a nice long bath would help her forget. As she lounged in the bath the voices turned murderous in their assault on her.

'You stupid fool! Why would he still want you?!'

'You're just a broken toy now, used and abused!'

'If you couldn't even protect yourself what makes you think you can ever protect Lucy or JJ?! You're weak and he's gonna throw you away!'

Harley felt tears streaking down her cheeks as she clamped her hands on either side of her head trying to stop the voices but they were only getting worse, desperate to make them shut up she slipped under the water closing her eyes hoping to flush them out. Down in the meat locker Joker was leaning on the wall arms crossed as he looked at Griggs, he was decorated with blood, bruises and multiple carved HAHAHA's but most of all he was barely clinging to life. The voices in his head were claiming his attention as they roared and screamed at him.

'You couldn't save her on your own because you've gone soft!'

'If you couldn't even protect her how are you going to protect your kiddies?!'

'You let your emotions soften you! Your a pathetic excuse for a crime king!'

Joker snarled smacking the side of his head with his hand hissing as it silenced the voices, well almost all of them, but one tiny one remained glowing softly shy and weary almost afraid to be at the forefront of his mind.

'Why didn't you listen to us? We warned you and gave you the answer to saving her before anything happened but you ignored us and now go see what's happened, go and see."

Joker felt panic settle in as the voice kept repeating itself like a broken echo telling him to go and see. Pushing away from the wall he grabbed the closest gun to him and fired the last shot into Griggs' forehead finally killing him before running upstairs bursting into the bedroom searching for her ignoring the plants he stepped on or broke as he threw the door open searching wildly as the voice got louder.

'See what you did to us! You didn't listen and see what happened!'

He ran to the bathroom and ripped the door open his heart stopping for a fraction of a second seeing the tub over flowing and Harley's hand on the lip of the tub. Rushing over he gathered her into his arms pulling her out of the water cradling her in his arms.

"Harley?! Come on baby wake up!"

He didn't get a response but the voice in his head started to fade.

'Your fault….'

He growled looking for a plus against Harley's neck his eyes snapping to her's when he felt the faintest beats of her heart.

"Come on Harl wake up!"

He pressed on her stomach lightly but when he didn't respond he started mouth to mouth until she gasped pulling away and coughing up water all over the already flooded floor until there was nothing left leaving her to slump in his arms. Joker gripped her shoulders making her flinch and look at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Harley?! Why the hell were you trying to drown yourself?!"

Harley stared at him silently for a minute before tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"They wouldn't stop! I tried everything and I wanted them to go away!"

Joker didn't need to ask to understand what she meant as he held her tight trying to relax a little. Harley sniffled as the voices murmured at the back of her mind.

'He doesn't really want you.'

Letting out a sob she pushed herself away from him and shakily got to her feet walking away leaving him confused and surprisingly a little hurt. As she entered the bedroom she found Ivy in the doorway looking both terrified and ready for a fight making her heart sink.

"I-its okay Red, just Mr. J comin' up."

Ivy moved to her friend's side gently taking her face in her hands.

"Hey, what's going on you're all wet and your lips are blue."

Harley pushed her hands away shaking her head.

"Nothin', just nothin'."

She moved to the closet and pulled on a black sports bra and a pair of athletic shorts before walking to the door pausing.

"If Mr. J snaps out of it tell him I'm in my gym. Night Red."

Before Ivy could get a word in Harley left the room closing the door behind her. She paused outside the door to tie her hair up in a ponytail but as she was about to head down stairs she was stopped by tiny arms grabbing her leg making her blink and look down to find Lucy hugging her leg and Jester sitting off to the side. She sighed bending down and picking the girl up.

"You're gettin' a bit big for this puddin' pie, now what are ya doin' up?"

Lucy hugged her neck.

"Why are you mad momma?"

Harley blinked confused removing her daughter's head from her shoulder to look at her.

"What do ya mean sweetie? Momma ain't mad."

Lucy's steely eyes pierced her own blue ones and for a second she could have sworn she was looking into Joker's eyes.

"Momma's just a little upset sweetie don't worry. You wanna come with momma to the gym?"

Lucy thought for a second then nodded making Harley smile and set her down long enough to bend down to give her a piggyback ride, once in the gym the pair worked on Lucy's acrobatics and Harley worked on her fighting. In the bedroom Ivy just stared at the door until Joker came out of the bathroom running his hands over his hair smoothing it.

"She went to the gym, I think she took Lucy with her."

Joker looked at the redhead and gave a slight nod before sitting on the foot of the bed looking lost in thought. Ivy watched him and after a moment sat beside him.

"I'm no psychiatrist but I can tell when something's wrong and right now something is very wrong between you and Harl."

Joker sighed glancing at her.

"Something's changed in her now, I can see it in her eyes."

Ivy nodded.

"Well she did go through things even I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, no woman, or man, should have to go through it so it's going to change a person, besides you know how she is she probably blames herself in one way or another."

Joker growled getting to his feet pacing the room ignoring Ivy's grumble as her planets retracted out of his way.

"Do you know how I ended up saving her? I asked Batman for help! Years back I could have swooped in and saved her without a scratch but I got hit in the damn shoulder and had to break down and get Batman's help!"

Ivy's eyes widened a bit but she quickly pushed it away.

"So? Other than a blow to that damned ego of yours what's so bad about that? Honestly Joker despite what goes on in your head you are only human not superman."

Joker growled at her.

"No of course not I wouldn't want to be the big boy in blue pajamas. But that isn't the point the point is I'm going soft and if that happens I can't protect them."

Ivy blinked surprised before getting to her feet going to him hesitating a moment before resting her hand on his shoulder ignoring his leer.

"You're not going soft Joker trust me, not just any man can torture a man within an inch of his life with as much skill as you and not every man can take a bullet clean through the shoulder and just 24 hours later get up and go chargi back in after his girl and come back CARRYING her like a sleeping toddler without nearly crying in pain. You are not going soft you've merely learned what it's like to have a family, people you actually give a damn about and would do anything for. Maybe try going and seeing what's going on in Harley's head."

With that she patted his shoulder before leaving the room returning to the guest bedroom, or her room seeing as she was the only one who ever used it, leaving him there to take in her words. Joker watched her leave thinking over her words before giving a heavy sigh and heading down to the gym. The sight that met him really kicked Ivy's words into his head as he found Lucy curled up and sleeping on the acrobatics mats with Jester laying beside her while Harley was kick boxing one of the practice dummies, her body covered in sweat, her cheeks flushed, knuckles red and raw and her hair clinging to her face and neck where it'd came loose from her ponytail.

Taking a breath to clear his head he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips not missing how she jumped before looking over her shoulder panting to get a full breath from her work out.

"Harl, come back to bed it's late."

Harley closed her eyes her breathing returning to normal as she turned in his arms resting her head under his chin.

"Just a little longer puddin', please."

Joker wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Any longer baby and your knuckles will be bleeding and you won't be able to walk. What are you trying to do, break the dummy?"

He gave a smile which widened as she giggled then sighed.

"No I'm tryin' ta get stronger. I feel so weak Mr. J, I should have been able to stop them from touching me or holding me captive at all. If I couldn't keep 'em from grabbin' me then how would I be able to keep them from grabbing Lucy or JJ?"

Joker held her tighter kissing her head, so she was having the same doubts he was about being strong enough. Moving back enough to tilt her chin up to look into her eyes he brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"You can't blame all of that on yourself Harl, they drugged you remember? Andrew said that it was a drug designed to render the person unable to move but stay awake, it wasn't your fault and you're not weak."

Harley felt tears in her eyes as she pleaded her hand over his leaning into his touch closing her eyes again.

"But I let them touch me, aren't you disgusted? Don't ya wanna throw me aside because I'm a broken toy?"

Joker felt his chest tighten before he took her face in both his hands kissing her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips before putting their foreheads together.

"No, god no Harls. I'm disgusted yes but not at you but at the idiots that thought they could get by with touching my queen. You're one of my reasons for living, for breathing, I love you more than anything I could never throw you aside."

Harley felt tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to his words before a smile spread over her lips. It wasn't every day she got a confession like that from him and even when she had they'd never felt as sincere as this one. She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him smiling against his lips as he held her waist and kissed back. When they broke apart he kissed her jaw lightly.

"Let's go back upstairs so you can get a proper rest."

Harley nodded kissing him a final time before watching as he walked over to Lucy and picked her up then followed her upstairs. He put Lucy back to bed with Jester while she quickly showered off before returning to the bedroom smiling as he found Harley laying in bed nearly asleep waiting for him. Quickly changing out of his damp clothes and into a pair of Arkham sweat pants be got into bed and pulled her close peppering her face with kisses before placing a light one on her lips making her smile and cuddle closer to him before falling asleep. He wasn't sure how long he watched her sleep but eventually he buried his face in her hair and held her close before letting sleep overtake him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey babies! So I hope you all can forgive me for the kinda anti-climatic conclusion to Harley being brought home, I had so many ideas given to me but I just couldn't get the footing on them to pull them off, that and my mind was waaaay ahead to the future which I'm hoping you'll get to see! Now keep your fingers crossed that reviews continue to work for us so I can see all your lovely reviews! Thanks for sticking around you guys really make this worth writing!**

 **Part 3, Chapter 6**

Lucy stood in the middle of her room all but jumping with excitement with her hands over her eyes. It was her seventh birthday and her father had agreed to let her join him and her mother in the club, not just being stuck in the VIP booth either she would be able to make her way through the dance floor and everything! She giggled excitedly ready to go.

"Momma can I look yet?!"

Harley's chuckle sounded from by the door as she walked in softly closing it behind her.

"Almost baby, just a second longer."

Lucy bit her lip bouncing again hearing the ruffle of tissue paper being moved before the sound of Harley sitting on the bed.

"Okay puddin' pie ya can look now."

Lucy moved her hands from her eyes and opened them before her face broke out in a huge smile seeing the new dress her mother was holding up. It was rich purple and covered with gleaming crystals, around the waist was a black belt with a little flower made of red jewels and the sleeves were purple sheer. Giving a happy squeal Lucy jumped up and down making Harley laugh then motioned her forward.

"Come're let's get you in it then we can put on your makeup."

Lucy nodded excitedly going to her mother's side and let herself be put in the dress, as soon as it was on she spun around watching how the skirt spun around her each crystal catching the light making her giggle. Harley pulled a pair of purple flats from the box setting them on the floor and watching Lucy step into them before getting to her feet walking to the door confusing the girl.

"Don't you want your makeup done baby?"

Lucy nodded going to her mother's side, sure she was allowed to use makeup but only lipgloss and the kiddie stuff since her father insisted she was too young for real makeup. Harley smiled leading her to the master bedroom and sat her at the vanity table.

"Momma's gonna let you use her makeup tonight, you're a big girl now so you can use it for tonight."

Lucy's smile returned as she watched while Harley took out brushes, containers and powder puffs. After a few minutes Harley let her daughter see her makeup, nothing fancy just a little pink lipstick, some blush, a tiny bit of lavender eyeshadow and some body glitter.

"There we go, what do you think puddin' pie?"

Lucy looked at her reflection and smiled looking back at Harley and pointing to her.

"I think it's momma's turn to get ready!"

Harley chuckled kissing her head as she helped her down.

"Okay okay momma will get ready."

Lucy smiled getting onto the bed watching as Harley took a red rhinestone dress from the closet and slipped it on, it was form fitting with no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, she accented the dress with a sleek silver necklace with the word 'queen' in smooth cursive letters and a pair of silver heels. Lucy smiled sliding off the bed to go to her mother's side as she started curling her hair just enough it waved around her shoulders.

"Momma can I do that?"

Harley looked at her daughter and smiled setting the curler aside long enough to help Lucy onto the vanity then started curling her hair.

"Now hold still Lucy, momma doesn't want to burn you."

Lucy sat completely still watching her mother work until her own blonde hair was perfectly curled making her giggle. Once they were ready they left the bedroom and went to the living room where they found Joker and JJ both wearing purple suit jackets and wine red shirts with black dress pants. Lucy let go of her mother's hand hurrying over to her father.

"Daddy! We all match!"

Joker smiled turning in time to catch Lucy and lift her off the ground making her laugh.

"That we do princess. Don't you look amazing! Just like your mother."

Lucy giggled as she was set down and Joker pulled Harley into a kiss, that earned a loud 'ewww' from JJ, before holding her by the waist. Harley looked at JJ as the boy giggled dancing with his sister making her lean her head on Joker's shoulder.

"He takes after you puddin', the little devil."

Joker smirked kissing her cheek.

"A chip off the ol' block huh? You remember daddy's rules for tonight kitten?"

Harley nodded, Joker had set rules for her seeing as Lucy was going to be allowed to prowl the club and most of them meant she couldn't play her normal game of tormenting a poor soul into his death then get 'punished' for it after. Joker pinched her backside making her give a small squeak before he walked over to Lucy bowing to her earning a giggle.

"Is my princess ready to enter her future kingdom?"

Lucy nodded excitedly taking his hand as he offered it to her, seeing his father's actions JJ smiled going to Harley doing his best to bow without falling over before holding out his hand to her.

"Momma ready?"

Harley felt her heart melt as she smiled taking his hand.

"Well thank you young man."

JJ smiled brightly as they followed Lucy and Joker down to the club where Harley scooped up JJ and handed him to Joker before going to Lucy.

"What's first baby? It's your night and we can do anything."

Lucy scanned the club taking in the sight of her father carrying JJ into the VIP booth before her eyes landed on the cage and her smile widened.

"I wanna dance like momma!"

Harley bit her lip looking at the cage, she wasn't keen on letting Lucy into the cage in fact she was surprised the girl didn't have some kind of hidden fear of the glass box after what happened when she was 3 but in true Joker style the girl seemed to laugh at fear.

"Are you sure puddin' pie? You don't wanna just dance first?"

Lucy nodded her smile dropping into a pout making Harley sigh and take her hand.

"Okay. Stay close to me."

Lucy nodded and stayed at her mother's side as they made their way through the crowd, many parting and staring at the sight of Harley with Lucy sure they'd seen the kids in the booth plenty of times but never on the floor or the cage where Harley was heading. Once at the cage Harley opened the door and helped Lucy inside before getting in herself and closing the door, Lucy smiled excitedly before copying her mother as best she could giggling and smiling all the while and eventually Harley was smiling having more fun watching her daughter than dancing herself.

After a while Lucy decided she'd had enough dancing so she explored with Harley close by. After that had gotten boring she sat with her mother at the bar entertaining herself by trying to pick the cherry from Harley's drink up with a pair of straws like chopsticks while her mother laughed with her. Up in the VIP booth Joker was tying up a new protection deal for some black market weapon dealer, JJ having already fallen asleep and been taken upstairs by Andrew, when Frost came into the room ignoring the businessman as he stood beside Joker.

"It's time sir, miss Harley just gave the DJ the que."

Joker smiled getting to his feet walking to the door but pausing as if remembering the other man before tossing a card on the table.

"Reschedule this meeting for another time and we will talk."

The man looked outraged, all that was left for the clown to say the deal was sealed but now it seemed they'd be starting all over again, of course before he could say anything Joker was out of the room leaving Frost to escort the man out. Harley smiled watching as Joker came down from his perch and made his way to Lucy and lightly tapped her shoulder making her turn and look at him smiling as he bowed holding out his hand.

"May daddy have a dance princess?"

Lucy jumped off her chair and took his hand curtsying.

"Of course daddy."

Joker smiled leading her to the dance floor, which had been cleared off enough by his descent into the club, while Harley signaled the DJ to play the song she'd set and for the lights to turn softer. Lucy watched amazed by all the changes before giggling as Joker helped her to stand on his feet, just like her mother she protested at first but gave up quickly when he started dancing with her to the soft song. Harley could feel her heart swelling and trying to melt at the same time as she watched Lucy smile and reach up making Joker chuckle but lift her up so her arms wrapped around his neck and he could kiss her cheek.

When the song ended Joker kissed Lucy's cheek again making her smile.

"Happy birthday princess."

Lucy nuzzled his shoulder her smile never faltering.

"Thank you daddy."

After the dance Lucy was content to be taken back up to the VIP booth making Harley laugh as she stuck herself to Joker's side through the rest of the evening until she fell asleep just before midnight. Harley was about to pick her up and take her upstairs but Frost stopped her with a slight smile.

"Hold on miss Harley, the boss has a surprise for you."

Harley looked at him confused until he pointed down to the now empty club making her turn and find Joker in the middle of the empty dance floor waiting for her under the soft lights. A smile crossed her lips as she got a nod from Frost that he'd stay with Lucy before she went down to Joker smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"What's this all about puddin'? It's Lucy's night not mine."

Joker kissed the tip of her nose before looking at the DJ who turned on one of Harley's favorite songs, an Ed Sheeran song called 'Thinking Out Loud', making her smile widely and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know but someone thought it wouldn't be fair if only one beautiful lady got a dance, I'm just filling in since he's asleep."

Harley felt her heart melt as she rested her head on his shoulder letting her eyes close feeling his chin rest on her head. As the song came to an end Harley felt Joker kiss her head before he pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"Your son is rather clever for his age, thinkin' about how it ain't fair his sister gets a dance and his momma doesn't."

Harley chuckled taking his hand and following him back to the VIP booth letting go of his hand so he could carry Lucy upstairs.

"Takes after you every day puddin', besides I think you stole your daughter's heart tonight with that dance."

Joker chuckled holding Lucy closer as they reached the penthouse. Harley followed to Lucy's bedroom watching from the doorway as Joker put the girl to bed, he was just getting ready to stand from the side of the bed when Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

"I love you daddy."

Joker smiled kissing her forehead lingering for a moment.

"I love you too Lucy, my little princess."

Lucy smiled slowly falling back asleep as Joker returned to Harley kissing her lightly then following her to the master bedroom. He was laying in bed watching as she removed her makeup looking deep in thought.

"What's buzzin' through your pretty little head kitten?"

Harley smiled drying her face before walking to the bed and slipping in resting her head on his chest as he pulled her close.

"Just thinkin' about how funny it is."

He raised an eyebrow gently rubbing circles on her back.

"How funny what is."

She moved so her chin was propped up on her arms on his chest their eyes locked.

"How the saying always goes 'a dad is his son's first hero and his daughter's first love' and how true it seems to be."

He chuckled tracing her jaw lightly with his fingers making her softly purr leaning into his touch.

"It is a little funny isn't it?"

Harley looked into his eyes and gave a soft smile moving up to gently kiss his lips.

"Just a bit puddin' but ya know what?"

Her reply was a low hum as he kissed her back.

"I'm glad your son idolizes you and that your daughter adores you, I mean 7 years ago you were so worried that Lucy would hate you because you wouldn't be a good father and now look at you, she's got you around her little finger."

He chuckled brushing his nose against her's.

"I wasn't the only one worried about it, you worried so much that you were doing something wrong even when you were doing things perfectly."

She giggled closing her eyes as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder relaxing as his arms held her close.

"Then I guess we were both worried about nothin' then huh?"

Upon not getting an answer for a moment she looked up and smiled seeing Joker had fallen asleep. She nuzzled herself closer closing her eyes taking comfort in his hold and letting sleep take her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey babies! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the heart melting cuteness of the last chapter and I'm hoping no one minds a little time skip? I've been planning to do another chapter where Lucy and JJ join in on a heist and I've also been wanting to move on to when they are older and showing their own personalities and traits, so I hope you guys don't mind too much please do enjoy and go check out my other stories too! Thank you all for reading!**

 **Part 4, Chapter 1: The Harlequin & The Prince.**

Three years seemed to fly by for the small clown family leaving even Joker surprised. Lucy was now 10 and despite looking like a carbon copy of Harley with Joker's eyes she acted almost identical to her father, she'd even managed to hold her ground in a few small heists and she was proving dangerous with her acrobatic skills and her ability to not only swing a ball bat but also throw knives with the best of thieves. JJ was now 7 and though he was a little more timid and willing to let Lucy lead the way he wasn't anything to be scoffed at, he'd inherited his father's smile and laugh already and despite his small stature he was already skilled in using knives and his father's handed down razor, laughing gas and Joker Toxin playing card sets.

It was just 11:00 on a saturday night and the clown family were in the process of robbing a charity gala, well Harley and Joker were more standing in the shadows watching to see how their little monsters would do alone and so far the kids were doing surprisingly well. Lucy had taken control of the situation right from the start and was now standing on the stage in her harlequin costume keeping the crowd at bay while JJ grabbed what he could with Frost and a few other goons helping. Harley smiled watching the pair.

"Look at 'em puddin' their naturals!"

Joker nodded wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close a proud smile on his face.

"Course they are kitten, they've been groomed for this since day one."

Harley nodded before she turned looking out the entrance letting out a growl, Joker didn't miss her shift or the fact that Lucy was having the same reaction but looking up at the ceiling. Lucy suddenly started laughing before looking at her father.

"Bat-brain has a new helper! A little runt!"

Joker looked up at the glass roof above his daughter in time to see a figure crash through and land a few feet away from her as she flipped back across the stage. Standing across from her was a boy who wasn't much older than her maybe 11 or 12, with messy black hair and wearing the Robin costume. Harley growled moving to intervene but Joker stopped her.

"Leave them, let's see how she does on her own besides we have a bigger problem."

As the last words left his mouth he pulled her down in time to dodge a batarang. Harley looked beside herself but didn't get much time to dwell on it as she found herself fighting Batman and doing anything to keep him from helping the new Boy Wonder. Lucy looked the boy over bringing her bat up to rest on her shoulder as she smiled.

"Well now what do we have here? A new little toy? Goodie I get to really test my skills!"

The boy didn't respond making her growl as her smile fell.

"Not much of a talker huh? Oh well I'll have ya beggin' before long."

With that she found a footing and launched herself forward ready to swing her bat but was suddenly stopped and pinned to the ground.

"H-hey! Let me go!"

The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your attacks are too straightforward, I can see what you're going to do as soon as you move."

Lucy growled.

"Oh really then bet ya seen this comin'!"

Bringing her leg up she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back and landing roughly on his knees making Lucy laugh.

"Aww guess not, oh well."

Smirking the girl swung her bat but the boy grabbed it pushing her back with enough force she slid across the stage stopping at JJ's feet. Lucy groaned sitting up before looking at JJ as he stepped around her leering at the other boy as he took in his appearance, a purple suit jacket, wine red shirt, black pants, nearly white hair slicked back and a dark sneer. Robin curled his lip in slight disgust before getting to his feet towering over JJ.

"Out of the way kid before you get hurt."

JJ didn't move but rather reached into his pocket and throwing a few razor edged playing cards at Robin who jumped back to dodge them.

"Leave my sister alone Boy Blunder."

Lucy got to her feet putting a hand on JJ's shoulder making him look at her.

"I got this JJ, get the rest of the loot."

JJ hesitated but nodded running back to finish gathering the money and artifacts while Lucy locked eyes with Robin smirking.

"You're pretty good for a young gun kid."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before she was hand springing at him landing one kick before he grabbed her ankle pushing her back.

"And your sloppy."

Lucy growled standing tall and bringing her hands to cup her mouth.

"JESTER!"

For a moment the air was silent, even Batman had stopped fighting Harley and Joker surprised by the call until the distorted hyena laughs echoed around the room before Jester jumped onto the stage cackling at Robin backing him up as Lucy smirked.

"No one calls Lucy Quinn sloppy! Get him!"

With that Jester lunged at Robin slamming into him making him cry out before Lucy whistled calling Jester back to her as she drew a knife from her pocket and jumped landing so she was sitting on his stomach leaning over his face a twisted smile consuming her lips as she giggled.

"Come on cutie I wanna see ya smile!"

With the words she tried to bring the knife down to his lips but he grabbed her wrists in his hands pushing back against her trying to keep the sharp blade from his face but surprisingly he was struggling. Lucy growled pushing harder against him her smile falling, seeing Lucy struggle Joker broke away from the fight, leaving Harley to knock Batman out, and went to his daughter grabbing her away by her shoulder looking down at Robin.

"Interesting little tyke you've chosen Batsy, he's got some fight."

Robin leered at Joker but stayed down as Lucy sheathed her knife. Batman grabbed Harley by the wrists keeping her from fighting looking at Joker growling.

"Leave him alone Joker."

Joker chuckled moving his foot so it was pressing on Robin's chest lightly enough to be uncomfortable.

"Oooh protective of the kid are ya Bats? Maybe I should let my princess have her fun. Lucy."

Lucy smiled taking out her knife again while Joker held Robin's arms down but he was struggling turning his head away from her.

"Hold still handsome or you'll make me mess up your pretty face!"

Robin growled at her.

"Get away from me you crazy brat!"

Joker tutted pressing his foot down harder making Robin cry out.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, you need to learn some manners."

Joker pressed harder aiming to break a few ribs.

"Puddin'!"

He stopped hearing Harley and looked at her direction to find Batman holding her by the throat in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Let him go or she gets taken away where you'll never find her."

Joker growled looking between Harley and Robin before removing his foot enough for him to wiggle away and stumble back taking deep breaths. Batman released Harley shoving her forward before grabbing Robin by the shoulder pulling him away from the clowns making Lucy pout.

"Aww come on Batsy, I just wanna play with him!"

Lucy smirked but it fell as Joker looked down at her sternly.

"Go with your brother to the van."

Lucy started to protest but Harley went to her and led her out the back leering over her shoulder at the caped hero. Joker looked back at Batman his face unreadable.

"Why so protective of this one? It wasn't like Lucy was goons hurt him."

Robin growled clenching one hand into a fist while the other held his side.

"No she was just going to slash up my face!"

Joker rolled his eyes.

"This one's so whiney where'd ya pick him up at."

Batman looked at Robin and motioned for him to leave but the kid clenched his teeth.

"No way! He just tried to kill me and his crazy brat tried to dismember me! He's gonna pay!"

Joker laughed as the kid charged him but was stopped as Joker held out his hand so Robin's head was in his palm keeping him just out of reach.

"Kids got spunk, can't deny that."

He laughed again.

"Let him go Joker, you have what you want."

Joker looked at the other man locking eyes for a long moment before pushing Robin back hard enough Batman could grab his shoulder restraining him as the clown king turned to follow Harley and the kids lazily waving over his shoulder.

"Until next time Batsy! Be sure to bring the kid along again, Lucy so enjoys play dates!"

With that he slipped out the door and into the waiting van where he found Lucy waiting, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her little face. He sat down next to her placing his finger under her chin making her look at him.

"What's the matter princess?"

Lucy looked at him then away growling.

"Why'd ya stop me I coulda won!"

Joker was surprised for a moment by her answer before he chuckled pinching her cheek.

"Because princess of ya have all the fun at once there's no fun to be had later. Daddy doesn't doubt you coulda handled that little pipsqueak but tonight's just not the night for it."

Lucy pouted a little more but quickly shrugged it off taking out a little bag from her costume pocket, Joker watched as she pulled out a few large bills giggling making him smile.

"What are ya gonna do with all that money doll?"

Lucy smiled wider tucking the notes back into the bag.

"Get my first tattoo and some piercings!"

Joker couldn't help but laugh at her answer as he imagined Harley's face had she been with them.

"Well the piercings ya might get by with depending on what ya want but your mother wouldn't let you get a tattoo yet kiddo."

Lucy frowned her lower lip sticking out a little.

"Why not?!"

Joker shook his head tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're 10 years old Lucy, you're not quite old enough yet that and tattoos tend to hurt a lot."

Lucy crossed her arms.

"How old do I gotta be? 11? 13?"

Joker shook his head getting out of the van as they reached the club then helping Lucy out.

"Older than that baby, try 18."

Lucy's whole body seemed to deflate as she trailed along beside him to the club, Joker felt a little bad telling her that but covered it quickly by smiling tucking under her chin.

"Don't look so down in the mouth, if ya want those piercings ya can still get them as long as you get your mother to agree."

Lucy perked up smiling widely as she hurried up to the penthouse pausing and turning back halfway up the stairs before running back to him hugging his waist.

"Thank you daddy!"

Joker chuckled patting her head before shooing her back on her way then going into the VIP booth getting in a few small meeting before the club opened. Across the city in Wayne manor the new Robin was sitting in the batcave letting himself be bandaged up as he leered daggers at Bruce.

"Why'd you let him get away, why'd you let any of them get away?"

Bruce sighed never taking his eyes off the computer.

"You wouldn't understand Damian, just be glad he didn't hurt you or let Lucy attack you."

Damian got to his feet as Alfred secured the bandages on his arm.

"Like that little shrimp could have done anything to hurt me on her own! She's a little girl and he's just a clown!"

Bruce looked at him then back at the computer making Damian look as well seeing a file pulled up of Lucy.

"That little girl is capable of just about everything her parents are, she's been conditioned since she was born to take over for her father."

Damian examined the file narrowing his eyes.

"Who is she? The daughter of some mob boss or something?"

Bruce shook his head.

"If only it were that simple. Lucy Arleen Quinn, the Clown Princess of Crime, is Joker and Harley Quinn's oldest child destined to take over after her father when she's old enough."

Damian felt his stomach twist but he kept his voice steady.

"What about the kid with the white hair?"

Bruce closed Lucy's file and opened JJ's showing a father long rap sheet that matched Lucy's.

"Joker Jr. Quinn, better known as JJ. He's Lucy's little brother he'll take over if something ever happens to Lucy or when she decides to step down. Never underestimate your opponents Damian even if they are kids."

Damian nodded but then his anger seemed to return.

"So back to my first question if they're so dangerous why'd ya let them get away."

Bruce sighed pinching the bridge of his nose getting to his feet.

"You'll understand in time."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"Here we go with this again, 'you'll understand when you're older' right?"

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately yes, that's exactly right. Come on we may as well get some rest tonight."

Damian sighed but allowed himself to be led from the cave back to the manner.

'It's going to be interesting seeing this, the son of Batman facing off against the daughter of the Joker.'

Bruce thought to himself as they walked. Back at the club Lucy was watching her mother as she got ready to go down and join Joker in the club.

"Momma can I get some piercings?"

Harley looked at her daughter's reflection as she put on her make up.

"What kind of piercings puddin' pie?"

Lucy smiled sitting up on the bed criss crossing her legs.

"I wanna get my ears done like yours."

Harley felt herself smile, she'd gotten so used to having one of her ears pierced all the way up the shell that she often forgot it was done that way.

"How about you start off a little smaller Lucy, maybe just two on each side first."

Lucy thought it over laying on her back so her head was hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Okay!"

Harley stood from the vanity and walked over to the bed gently tapping Lucy's nose with her finger.

"Remember the rules, non scary movies, JJ goes to bed by 12 and you in bed by 12:30."

Lucy giggled and sat up following her to the living room where JJ was sitting on the couch channel surfing only pausing when Harley kissed his cheek making him faintly smile but wipe the lipstick mark away.

"Moooom."

Harley smiled messing up his hair.

"You two behave, if ya need anythin' your father and I are just down stairs and uncle Andrew is in the hall, Lucy make sure Jester doesn't ruin any furniture."

Both nodded focused more on the tv as JJ found a movie on one of the channels. Harley shook her head leaving the apartment for the club, once there she slipped into the VIP booth unnoticed until she stood behind Joker lightly placing her hands on his shoulders listening as the man across the table spoke.

"Ya see Joker, sir, that's why my boss thinks it'd be beneficial to both parties if your daughter were to marry his son."

Harley felt herself tense and like a domino reaction Joker's body went rigid as well his jaw clenching tight as he narrowed his eyes at the man his hand twitching toward his gun.

"So your boss thinks my little angel could be a way to increase business does he?"

The man swallowed thickly sweat collecting on his brow.

"I-I don't know sir it's just what he said."

Joker gave a low growl before leaning his head back to look at Harley.

"What do you say about marrying our little princess off before she's even old enough to make big decisions by herself?"

Harley narrowed her eyes at the man her nails digging into Joker's shoulder slightly.

"I say no way in hell is that gonna happen."

Joker chuckled looking back at the man shrugging like his hands were tied.

"There ya go, that's your answer. Now to send the message, Harl you want to do the honors?"

Harley smiled widely taking the pocket pistol strapped to her thigh under her dress and garter belt aiming it at the man taking the shot as Joker laughed seeing his scared face. Once the man was dead and their message clearly sent Harley sat down beside Joker running her hand over her face.

"That's the fifth one since her birthday, when will these idiots get the message puddin'?"

Joker moved her into his lap placing a hand to her cheek.

"I don't know kitten but if I have to I'll kill everyone one stupid enough to walk in here and think they can take our princess away before she's ready."

Harley smiled leaning into his hand. Joker sighed watching as she got to her feet and went down to dance in her box for awhile his mind racing as he recounted their little run in with Batman earlier dots starting to connect in his mind making him smirk as he brought his glass of whisky to his lips taking a quick swig.

"So now Bats is playing family man, this could get interesting."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey babies! How is everyone? WARNING: DON'T TAKE SOME OF THE FACTS TO HEART IN THIS CHAPTER I JUST LEARNED BRUCE AND SELINA HAD A DAUGHTER IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND I PLAYED WITH IDEA A BIT BUT IT IS NOT 100% TRUE!**

 **With Halloween fast approaching I'm finding the chilled nights and crisp air amazing story inspires, of course that brings in the issue of execution but that's not a point. I have a favor to ask you guys if you don't mind, I have a Harley and Ivy story called 'Roses and Diamonds' posted here and I'm not sure if I should continue it any longer as no one seems interested so if ya feel like it drop by and maybe give it a favorite or a silly face or some tiny review please? Okay shameful begging out of the way let's look in on our Prince and Princess of Gotham shall we?**

 **Part 4, Chapter 2**

"You know how to get ahold of aunt Ivy if ya need somethin' her number is on the fridge with Zoe's, you can call momma if you really need somethin' or somethin' happens. Don't eat too much junk food and number one rule-"

"No leaving the building. We know momma. Don't worry I can handle this, it's just JJ and he ain't gonna do much besides sit on the couch and play with his knives, we'll be okay."

Harley looked at her daughter feeling pride and worry fill her chest, her and Joker were having their own date night and for the first time they were leaving the siblings home alone, well not completely alone Frost and a handful of other goons, including Croc and a passing through Diablo, were down stairs in the club playing cards but it was the first time Ivy or Zoe wasn't here with the siblings.

"Right, okay basics covered, I've set the tv so you can buy a movie or two, nothing too grown up, and keep out of daddy's office."

Lucy nodded with each rule smiling because she already knew them, JJ on the other hand was sitting on the couch with Joker looking over a plan his father was working up and asked the occasional question that got a chuckle and smile out of the king. Joker passed the plan to JJ telling him to look it over for mistakes before looking over his shoulder at the girls.

"She knows those rules kitten, why not give 'em something new to be tempted by."

Harley rolled her eyes but smiled at him before looking at Lucy again thinking.

"No drinking any alcohol you find in the house."

Joker laughed making Harley turn her eyes to him as he messed up his son's nearly white curls.

"When it told ya to give them a new rule I didn't mean one to actually take the fun outta bein' left home alone. If they can reach it they can have it, just keep out of daddy's whiskey and brandy."

Lucy's gave a wide smile but it disappeared as she looked at Harley and found the older woman giving Joker a look that just screamed 'really?!' making her take her mother's hand.

"Don't worry momma, we won't get into it."

Harley smiled kissing her head chuckling a little at the girl's choice in highlights, lime green like when she was little with one rich purple one in her bangs as well as the four new piercings in her ears.

"That's my girl. Now JJ I want you to be-"

"Behave for Lucy and listen to what she says? I know mom I'll play nice as long as she doesn't get bossy with me."

Harley smiled shaking her head before her brows furrowed and she pointed at him, not that he seen as he looked over the plan in his hands pointing out a possible weak point in an air vent.

"And no using each other as target practice! No threatening each other with knives or anything else sharp and deadly! I don't want to come home and find things tore up and blood all over got it?"

Both children nodded making her sigh her eyes still on JJ, lately the boy had been showing more and more of his father's traits with angry outbursts and violent tantrums, they'd seen it first hand when JJ and Lucy got into one of their normal sibling squabbles and JJ had snapped screaming at his sister and pinning her to the floor with his knife aimed at her throat making the girl give a rare look of fear. Joker took the plan back from his son and roughly, not enough to hurt but get his attention, poked him in the forehead.

"Listen to your mother, last time you two got in a fight things got ugly and I won't have it again, if we come home and find you two got into it you'll both be grounded until you forget what the outside of your rooms look like."

Lucy nodded and JJ met his father's eyes gauging how true the threat was before nodding.

"Okay dad."

Joker smiled pinching his cheek.

"Good boy, now my queen should we leave the little monsters to entertain themselves for the evening?"

As he spoke he got to his feet walking over to her and taking her hand from Lucy's as the girl went to the couch and sat beside her brother grabbing the tv remote to look for a movie. Harley smiled letting him pull her close before stealing a kiss then looking at the siblings.

"Night babies, momma loves you."

Both siblings smiled at her and waved until Joker rolled his eyes and pulled her through the door closing it behind them. As soon as the door was closed JJ ran to the window and watched the street until he seen the glowing tail lights zip down the street and smiled widely.

"All clear!"

Lucy smiled wickedly and jumped up running to the kitchen grabbing as many of the countless sweets and junk food she could carry and brought them back to the living room dumping them on the floor before following JJ to their bedrooms grabbing as many blankets and pillows as they could find, JJ stopped outside the master bedroom and smiled his mini Joker smile dropping his own blankets and pillows stepping up to the door and grabbing the handle. Lucy poked her head around the corner looking at him before crossing her arms.

"What are ya doin' JJ? You know we can't take momma and daddy's bedding."

JJ rolled his eyes opening the door.

"Who's gonna tell 'em, cause I sure ain't. Come on Luce, we have the whole place to ourselves let's have some fun!"

Lucy bit her lip weighing her options before shrugging and following her brother into the master bedroom. While he was getting the silk blanket and pillows she wondered around the room stopping in front of the closet seeing it was left open and smirked stepping inside running her hands over her mother's clothes. As her fingers found the soft silk of a nightgown she pulled it out looking it over, it was one she'd never seen her mother wear before soft purple in color and long enough it'd reach her mother's thighs but be a normal nightgown on herself. Smirking she pulled he dress off the rack and changed into it twirling around seeing it hit the middle of her legs, hearing the door open farther behind her she whirled around and laughed seeing JJ wearing one of Joker's white dress shirts, which was nearly swallowing him, and his own boxers.

JJ smiled before bowing to her holding out his hand, Lucy saw his game and it was a game they often played acting like their parents, and she took his hand letting him pull her into a dance that was mostly just clumsily spinning around the room and laughing. They managed to make it to the pile of blankets by the bed before tripping over each other and falling onto their backs laughing wildly. When their laughs died down they gathered the blankets and hauled them back to the living room arranging them on the floor with the pillows before settling in as JJ turned off the lights and Lucy ordered one of the movies on the tv and started it.

Joker took Harley to a fancy little restaurant spoiling her as he normally would. He watched as she sat across from him holding her glass of deep red wine and giggled at a joke he'd told her, her lips were bright red from lipstick and wine, her hair once again free of its colored tips hung in loose curls over her right shoulder, around her neck was a necklace with a silver chain connecting three pink flowers that dropped down her collarbone with a quarter sized pink diamond in the center (yeah I took the idea from Jess' necklace in Focus) drawing his eyes to the amount of cleavage showing from her dress' sweetheart neckline, the dress itself was an elegant black silk that hugged her body but seemed to flow freely at the same time. He hadn't realized she'd spoken to him until she brushed her foot against his leg making him look back at her eyes, those ocean blue gems he could get lost in and drown in.

"I'm sorry kitten, I was thinking."

Harley giggled setting her glass down and leaning her elbows on the table resting her chin in her palm as she smiled at him.

"Oh? What were ya thinkin' about puddin'?"

Her foot brushed over his leg again making him smirk and reach under the table grabbing her foot as it crested his knee making her gasp slightly but still smile as he lightly drug his fingertips up her ankle.

"How amazing and delicious you look in that dress, and how I can't wait to see it torn off you and layin' on the floor."

Harley smiled her eyes going half lidded as she purred leaning closer pulling her foot away.

"Ya wantin' at cut date night short already daddy? It ain't even been two hours."

Joker reached across the table roughly but gently grabbing her chin stealing a quick kiss before pulling away making her pout.

"Not yet kitten, daddy's gonna make ya wait for it."

Harley felt a smile tug at her lips as she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms watching him.

'Two can play that game.'

She thought to herself smirking as she grabbed her purse and stood up drawing his eyes to her confused earning a teasing smile.

"I need to powder my nose, be right back."

She kissed his cheek before walking to the bathrooms making sure to sway her hips as she walked. When she entered the room she felt herself tense for a moment before smirking as she walked up to the mirror beside the black haired woman and took her lipstick from her purse to apply a new coat.

"Funny seein' ya here not tryin' to steal somethin' Kitty."

Beside her Selina rolled her eyes fixing her eye makeup then her rhinestone collar style choker.

"I could say the same about you Harley. I'm actually here on a date, what's your excuse?"

Harley rolled her own eyes, sure she and Selina had gotten along before but they never exactly saw eye to eye and they most certainly didn't have the close bond herself and Ivy had despite having worked together for awhile.

"Date night with Mr. J. Who'd the cat drag in for ya this time?"

Selina put her makeup back in her purse checking it in the mirror before looking at Harley.

"Bruce naturally, he actually got a night of quiet for now though if you two are having a date night I can assume he's going to be whisked away before long?"

Harley shrugged putting her lipstick away.

"Beats me Kitty, I never know what my puddin' has planed on our date nights. So aside from Bruce what else have ya been doing?"

Selina crossed her arms sneering at the bad joke, one reason they never kicked it off, and leaned on the sink.

"A few small swipes here and there, foiled a few of Harvey's plans, made a trip to Arkham to drop Penguin off. What about you clown girl?"

Harley sighed somewhere between heavily and wistfully earning an eyebrow rise.

"Been raisin' two little devils for ten years, well the oldest is ten and her brother is seven."

Harley snorted seeing Selina's jaw drop before she gathered herself.

"So you and him procreated huh?"

Harley looked at her coldly.

"Don't give me that Kyle, you're not exactly innocent yourself."

Selina narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Quinn?"

Harley flipped her hair turning to fully face her frenemy.

"We met the little shrimp a few weeks ago, him and my Lucy really hit it off, she tried to give him a permanent smile, but we didn't get to stick around long since Batsy ruined the fun."

Selina looked more confused than angry before scoffing shaking her head.

"So you've met Damian then, yeah he ain't mine toots, I had Helena and that was it...you know that."

Harley watched as Selina's fight vanished and a slightly sad look crossed her face making Harley's heart sink a little. She knew the older woman had a daughter that Bruce knew nothing about and to protect her had sent her away rarely getting to see her at all, it was something Harley couldn't fathom and she never wanted to imagine being away from her children like that. Shaking herself she searched for a subject change.

"So if this Damian isn't yours whose is he? Another orphan Bruce took in?"

Selina shook her head relaxing slightly.

"No he was some assassin's kid, Bruce didn't know about him until he was 9 and didn't get to see him until he was 10 when his mother, Talia al Ghul, practically dumped him on Bruce since then I guess he's been training as the new Robin."

Harley shook her head.

"Now that I don't get why would someone willingly dump their kid, honestly ya grew the thing for nine months then ya just drop it like trash."

Selina chuckled pushing off the sink deciding to drop the topic all together before Harley got wound up.

"So do you and Pammy still talk?"

Harley blinked as the topic changed before nodding.

"Oh yeah, we still get on like a house on fire course now she's stopped pestering me about being with Mr. J, they even get along some what now! And she adores JJ and Lucy she's their godmother actually."

Selina nodded listening before looking at her phone.

"Shit I got talking to you now Bruce is probably thinking I slipped out the window or something! See you around Harl."

Harley watched as she left the bathroom before sighing gathering herself and following behind blinking confused when she found Joker wasn't at their table anymore. She felt her temper rise and tears prick her eyes until suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind making her jump and look over her shoulder then relax seeing Joker holding her.

"I was beginning to wonder if ya slipped out on me kitten."

Harley smiled leaning into him as he nipped her ear.

"No way puddin', I found a certain kitty and was talkin' to her. Found out a bit about our Lucy's new little playmate."

That got his attention as he pulled away enough to turn her to face him holding her chin in one hand.

"Did you now? Clever little minx."

Harley giggled her smile turning into a smirk.

"His names Damian Wayne, apparently ol' Brucey didn't even know about him until then that was 9 and didn't meet him until he was 10 and dumped on his door step, since then he's been playin' dress up as a little birdie."

Joker smiled kissing her enough to make her stop talking.

"My clever girl, you deserve a reward."

Harley smiled brightly looking up at him.

"What kinda reward?!"

Joker chuckled leading her out of the restaurant and back to the car, he opened her door for her and closed it once she was in before going to the driver side and getting on. He was just about to tear out of the parking place and head for the hotel room he'd booked as a surprise when the sound of her phone ringing made him stop. Harley snatched her phone from her purse and examined the caller ID before answering her brows knitting together.

"What's up Chato?"

Joker tried to listening hear what was being said on the phone but the noise of the city was too heavy even in the car leaving him to watch as Harley's expression turned first to amusement then too concern as she nodded.

"Right, okay first don't panic on me, second he gets that way from time to time, is anyone hurt?"

Joker growled figuring his son had gotten angry again and lashed out but as he watched Harley bit her lip.

"Okay there's a first aid kit in the kitchen, Lucy knows where, bandage it up and get JJ to settle down before he gets sick."

Again she nodded and relaxed a little.

"Good. No don't worry about it it's all replaceable, we'll be back in a couple hours. Thanks Chato."

With one last nod she hung up the phone and set it in her lap to rub her temples.

"What happened this time? JJ get ticked at his sister again?"

Harley shook her head.

"No someone decided to crash into the club and cause trouble, Lucy and JJ were on their way downstairs to ask if Frost would make a food run and walked in on it. Thankfully Diablo managed to get them out of the way while the others dealt with the guy, neither of them are hurt but a couple of the guys have got some scrapes and broken bones."

Joker nodded looking at her.

"Do you wanna head back and make sure things are alright?"

Harley shook her head with a small smile.

"No things are under control, I trust Chato he wouldn't let anything happen to Lucy or JJ neither would Crocky."

Joker chuckled pulling the car out onto the street narrowly missing several other cars making Harley squeak then laugh as she fastened the harness safety belt her laugh drawing one from Joker as he sped the car down the road.

"Did they get the guy or did Croc eat him?"

Harley shrugged watching as they neared a large and expensive hotel slowing slightly.

"Don't know, he was more worried with the fact the kids got mixed up in it."

Joker only grunted in response as he parked the car in a reserved place before getting out and opening her door for her as she unfastened her belt. Once she was out of the car and it was locked he escorted her inside and up to the suit he'd reserved making her smile and pounce on him as soon as the large room with its skyline views, large queen sized bed dripping with red silks and rose petals, and a bottle of champagne on the night stand was revealed to her. He caught her in his arms holding her so her legs were around his waist before laying her on the bed never breaking the kiss until he was sure she'd pass out from lack of oxygen before kissing her jaw earning breathy giggled as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

Back at the penthouse Lucy was sitting on the kitchen counter watching as JJ paced the space like their father often did, even she found it funny how like their parents they could be at times, thinking.

"Come on JJ give it up, it was probably just some criminal wannabe looking to cause trouble."

JJ paused in walking looking up at her then picked up where he left off.

"Somehow I don't think so, how would some wannabe know where the club was?"

Lucy rolled her eyes jumping off the counter and landing lightly on her feet before putting her hands on her hips.

"Because daddy owns it and it's one of the most popular clubs in this part of Gotham? He's probably been here before as a customer."

JJ nodded acknowledging her answer.

"Fair enough but how did he know dad wasn't home? Surely if he's came to the club before he knows mom and dad are normally always here."

Lucy bit her lip getting caught on that question making JJ smirk and start walking to the living room.

"Exactly, this wasn't just some random run in it was set up! And the guy is just down stairs! I bet we could get the answers outta him easy and save dad the trouble."

Lucy felt her stomach knot as she hurried to his side.

"Come on JJ stop talkin' like that, we are kids and he's an adult, it wouldn't-"

"We ain't any ol' kids Luce, we are the children of Joker and Harley Quinn! That guy should shit himself if he was smart when we walk into the room."

Lucy evinced searching for another excuse as her brother grabbed his knives and headed for the door when it hit her.

"Wait JJ! If we go down and torture the guy daddy might get mad at us and punish us! You don't wanna go through that do ya?"

That made JJ stop in his tracks and hesitate for a moment before he sighed in defeat and walked back to the living room plopping down in the nest of blankets and pillows.

"Fine, you win this round."

Lucy sighed and joined him starting the movie where they left it. As the movie reached its last half hour Joker and Harley walked in the door sharing a smile as they found the siblings sound asleep on the blankets wearing their clothes. Harley kicked off her heels and tip toed over to them before kneeling down and lightly kissing both their heads smiling softly as they both gave faint smiles in their sleep then going back to Joker kissing his cheek earning a chuckle.

"I think I'm going to go down and deal with the little rat issue in the basement, want to join me?"

Harley gave a small smile ready to nod before a yawn overtook her making him smirk and kiss her head.

"On second thought kitten why don't ya stay up here with the kiddos and I'll handle business?"

Harley nodded rubbing her eye.

"Okay puddin', be careful and if ya get blood on ya show before comin' ta bed please?"

Joker rolled his eyes but kissed her temple.

"If you insist. Now go get some sleep can't have my queen deprived of her beauty sleep."

Harley giggled watching as he left the apartment closing the door behind him. Once he was gone Harley looked at the kids and sighed seeing they had the blankets from the master bedroom and one of her pillows. Shaking her head she went to the bedroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Joker's shirts before coming back out to the living room and laying down on the open spot on the blankets letting herself fall asleep. Around midnight Joker came back upstairs and found Harley sleeping on the floor with the kids and shook his head.

"Silly woman, there are extra blankets in the closet."

As he spoke Harley shifted in her sleep her hand lazily reaching beside her before she gave a groan pulling it back to her chest making him realize she was looking for him. He quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and changed into a pair of sweatpants before going back to the living room carefully laying behind his queen pulling her close by her waist. Harley woke enough to turn her head and look at him and give a sleepy smile before rolling over to nuzzle his chest then fall right back asleep. Joker held her close kissing her head letting his mind wander until finally it was blocked out and he let himself fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey babies! So I have some news for you all! Sadly I think the next chapter (the one after this one) will be the end of Harley's New Start but I promise it won't be no side splitter! I would also like to thank everyone of you who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story from the very beginning! And a special thank you to Sabber007 for helping me bat around ideas and decide to do the up coming idea! (Thanks doll!) now with that out of the way let's get reading!**

 **Part 4, Chapter 3**

Halloween once again fell over Gotham, kids were running around closely supervised in costumes of all sorts going to doors of people they knew and some they didn't getting candy. Joker stood on the balcony of the master bedroom watching the street below as kids, teens and parents littered the street and sneered, he'd never favored Halloween for anything other than taking Harley out and causing all kinds of trouble for Batman, who he didn't doubt was lurking in shadows and on roof tops keeping an eye out for trouble. This year Lucy and JJ were old enough to do some real damage if they went to terrorize the city but the siblings had instead begged to go trick or treating, Joker had refused to take part but Harley was all too happy to take them out.

The door to the bedroom opened making him look over his shoulder to find Harley standing by the foot of the bed wearing a 30's style skirt and blouse, her curls made up in victory curls, lips painted red, a black hat pinned to her hair, pantyhose and a pair of simple black heels. He smiled turning to fully face her beckoning her to him with open arms earning a smile and giggle as she moved to him wrapping her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist.

"Do ya like it puddin'?"

Joker ran his fingers over her side his eyes staying on her's.

"I might like it a little more if I knew what you were kitten."

Harley giggled standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"I'm Bonnie, ya know from Bonnie and Clyde?"

Joker felt himself chuckle as he caught her lips in a kiss making her purr and lean into the kiss deepening it as his arms tightened around her. She broke the kiss first smiling breathlessly as she met his eyes.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna come with and be my Clyde? It'll be fun, the kiddos have a plan up their sleeves I can feel it."

She smiled up at him hopefully and Joker almost caved but the amount of meetings and business deals he'd already pushed back came to mind.

"As much as I would love to go out and cause panic with our kiddies daddy has work he needs to tend to, deals to make, people to shoot and money to collect. No you and Pammy take them and have fun, give Batsy a little trouble for me."

Harley giggled kissing him again before they both looked at the door hearing Lucy's voice from the living room.

"Momma! Daddy come see our costumes!"

Harley smiled and led Joker to the living room holding his hand as they found Lucy standing in the middle of the living room dressed in a dress that was a tattered and pale blue Alice in wonderland dress, in random places like her arms and face were drawn on stitches, around her neck on a copper colored chain was an old pocket watch, on her legs were white and black striped tights and on her feet black flats and her candy bag was a one of 5 unique collection made to look like a crudely patched up white rabbit with a red button for an eye. Joker smiled giving a slight chuckle.

"Don't you look absolutely spooky princess."

Lucy giggled happily before sitting on the floor looking in her bag while JJ walked over trying to tie a bow tie before giving up looking at Harley blushing a little.

"Help please."

Harley chuckled kneeling down and tying the bow tie for him before kissing his cheek. The boy was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, black suspenders, a black bow tie, a dark grey suit jacket, brown shoes and a black hat with a white band around it.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were tryin' to be one of the guys your ol' man does business with JJ."

JJ looked up at his father and shook his head.

"No I'm Clyde dad!"

Joker smirked putting a finger under his chin so he could tilt his son's head back exposing his neck.

"Well then since you're the other half of your mother's costume I expect you to take good care of her and your sister tonight, understood?"

JJ locked eyes with his father, a feat that would cause most grown men to flinch or nearly piss themselves but the 7 year old just let his own eyes go half lidded, then nodded.

"Yes sir."

Joker smirked patting his shoulder.

"Good boy. Now what do ya little monsters have up your sleeves for tonight?"

The boy's lips stretched into a sly smile as he shook his head.

"Not tellin'. It's a special surprise."

Joker raised an eyebrow at the answer looking to Harley as JJ joined his sister. Harley just shrugged before looking at her phone.

"Should we get ready to go guys?"

Both kids smiled and nodded excitedly getting to their feet and heading to the door making Joker raise an eyebrow and look at Harley as she kissed his cheek.

"I thought Pammy was goin' with ya."

Harley nodded.

"She is, she's waitin' down in the club. We'll be back in a few hours."

Joker watched as they left before going to the window watching as Lucy and JJ ran ahead of the women following crowds of other children. Joker shook his head moving to the couch and turning on the news searching for anything of interest only to be met with old news about small robberies, arrests and escapes of the other Gotham villains the only amusing aspect was seeing one of his business clients was now free again. After about a half hour, and the news switching to some cheesy horror movie, Joker's attention was grabbed by his phone going off, grabbing it he opened the message from Harley that told him to turn the tv to the news. No sooner had he read the message did a breaking news broadcast come on the tv making him turn the volume up and lean closer.

"What should have been a night of fun and candy for the children of Gotham has turned terrifying. Nearly a half hour ago reports of explosives detonating on door steps began to flood into the GCPD but so far while the small explosions continue no culprit has been found."

The pair of news anchors began to discuss who could be behind the attacks but Joker's attention was pulled away by Lucy and JJ running in breathlessly laughing with Harley and Ivy close behind one laughing with the kids while the other looked like the scolding adult. Having caught their breaths Lucy and JJ ran to their father both smiling wickedly, excitement shining in their eyes.

"Did ya see what we did?!"

Joker looked between the two a smile creeping onto his lips connecting the dots.

"You two were the ones planting mini bombs on people's door steps?"

The siblings nodded and JJ laughed.

"I put one inside a jack-o-lantern and the whole thing blew up all over the windows and door!"

Joker laughed messing up his son's hair.

"Impressive, even more impressive is that you slipped ol' Batsy."

Lucy scoffed sitting on the floor and dumping out her bag revealing a few handfuls of candy and a couple unused mini bombs.

"Course we did, by the time we set off the bombs we were a whole block away! We used the remote detonation ones."

Joker shook his head looking over at Harley and Ivy, the former trying to convince the redhead that it was at least a little funny.

"Oh come on Red it was funny! There was pumpkin everywhere!"

Ivy raised her eyebrow crossing her arms waiting for Harley to get why she was mad, and finally the blonde got it sobering up as her smile fell.

"Oh...ops...okay maybe it wasn't that funny sorry Red."

Ivy sighed before shaking her head.

"It's fine, I guess at least they were smart about who they bombed."

Hearing those words Joker looked at the kids again seeing they were looking over a map with names and red X's on it. Glancing over the names he realized they were the homes of people he'd done business with but they had let deals slip and tried to rat out the clown family. He was pulled from his internal pride by Harley sitting herself in his lap making him blink then meet her eyes as his hands found her hips glancing over his shoulder hearing the door close signaling Ivy had left to slip by the cops and back to her own place.

"I thought you said ya had meetings tonight puddin'."

Joker smirked kissing her lightly.

"Not just yet kitten."

Harley smiled kissing back before looking at the kids as Lucy pointed at the map.

"We missed one! See I told ya I didn't grab an extra one!"

JJ looked at the map and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Wayne manor, like we'd be able to even get close."

Lucy leered at him.

"It's Halloween beatle brain, their defenses will be low."

JJ shook his head.

"Not now! We shoulda done it before we hit the first place! And don't call me beatle brain, snot face!"

Lucy growled lunging at her brother managing to pin him down before Harley sighed getting to her feet.

"Come on guys, enough."

Both siblings looked up at their mother before separating sticking their tongues out at each other. Joker had to chuckle watching them, sure they worked well together but like all siblings they fought though as of late it seemed to be more often. He looked at Lucy as the girl folded up the map and put it in her bag, she was going to be old enough to take over soon if she wanted too and as much as he hated to admit it he would proudly step down from his throne for his princess and watch her rule and possibly fail at which point she'd come to him like his little girl asking for help, something else he wouldn't hesitate to give.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Lucy sat on the couch beside him resting her chin on his arm so she was looking up at him through her lashes, that damned look he once thought only Harley was capable of, and smiling sweetly which meant only one thing she wanted something.

"Daddy?"

He looked down at her making the mistake of meeting her eyes.

"Yes princess?"

She gave him a sweet smile batting her eyes that mirrored his own, beautiful but deadly Harleen had mumbled during their first sensation.

"Can ya stay and watch a scary movie with us? Please?"

Joker smirked moving his arm so she sat up before he pulled her into his lap earning a giggle and a hopeful smile like she was half her age, at 10 that wasn't much but still it was a thing only him and Harley got to see when she acted like a kid.

"I don't think I can my little monster."

Lucy's smile turned into a pout, complete with tears eyes and wobbly lip, as she looked at him again a face once upon a time he thought only his queen could make.

"Pretty pretty pretty please daddy?"

By this time Harley sat beside him with JJ begging Harley for the same thing making Joker chuckle and look at Harley.

"It sounds like they want us to stay in tonight kitten."

Harley smiled as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair.

"It sure sounds like it puddin', I don't know should we indulge them for tonight?"

Joker moved his hand to gently pinch Lucy's cheek earning a small whimper though more out of trying to win him over than pain.

"I don't know, I have a lot of meetings…"

Lucy seemed to deflate as her smile fell and she dropped her eyes to the white couch as Frost opened the door drawing the other three pairs of eyes.

"Boss, sorry to interrupt but the first 'client' is waiting."

Joker smirked propping his feet up on the coffee table drawing Lucy's attention to look at him as he draped one arm over Harley's shoulders pulling her close as she held JJ smiling.

"Tell him he'll have to reschedule, tell 'em all, I have more important matters to attend to."

With those words Lucy's smile returned as she cuddled up to her father's other side so he wrapped his arm around her. Frost nodded and left silently leaving the family to their own business. Once he was gone Harley grabbed the tv remote and started flicking through the Halloween themed movies but blinked surprised when the remote was taken from her hand by Joker forcing her to watch as he chose a movie in seconds.

"Puddin' don't ya think that's a little much for them?"

Joker tossed the remote onto the table placing his arm back around her rubbing her shoulder.

"Not if they are gonna walk in our footsteps someday kitten, they'll see worse than fake ghosts and cheesy vampires in the business better get 'em used to it."

Harley was about to argue but before she could JJ moved from her hold and turned off the lights while Lucy ran to the kitchen and grabbed drinks then pulled a hidden bowl of popcorn, the bottom nearly full with M&M's, making Harley laugh.

"Then again I could be wrong, I think they had this planned puddin'."

Joker smirked placing a hand on Lucy's head approvingly.

"Of course they did Harls, they had it planned all night."

Lucy looked up at him ready to deny it but found she couldn't as she smiled proudly. As the movie went on it turned out Harley had been wrong, neither of the kids were scared by the film in fact if anything they were laughing at it with Joker, making her smile as she leaned into his side looking over JJ and Lucy as they watched the movie sharing the bowl of popcorn. She gave a content sigh letting her eyes close as Joker held her close kissing her head, if someone had asked Harleen where she wanted to be at this point in her life she would have told them something like doing a book tour for her published works on the criminal minds or married to someone living in a gated community with two kids and a dog, both a far cry from where she was now but she'd rather have Joker and their kids and Jester with their hectic lifestyle over being stuck in some boring marriage with two normal snot nosed brats and normal surroundings. Vanilla is nice but sometimes ya just crave more adventurous flavors.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

 **Hello babies! So if ya read my last author's note then ya know this is the last chapter for Harley's New Start, and I really hope you guys enjoy it and have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it for you! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and suggested ideas from the get to, you've all been amazing fans! I do hope you'll enjoy this last chapter and the little surprise at the very end! Now thank you all once again so very very very much and let's get reading!**

 **Part 4, Chapter 4: Curtains baby.**

The rain was sheeting down over Gotham making even seeing across the street hard let alone looking up at the skies but the henchmen didn't complain, they didn't dare lest they have their heads blown off by the princess for ruining her initiation into the family business. Gun shots filled the air in randomly calculated bursts steadily growing higher and higher as the wielder of the gun moved from floor to floor of the jewelry building, the biggest in Gotham that not only sold the most expensive of jewels but also rarer and more valuable stones and jewelry items. Inside Harley and Joker watched as Lucy and JJ work to pull off the job completely on their own to prove they were ready to join in the business, Lucy was doing most of the shooting holding her own specially personalized gun in one hand and a gun swiped from a security guard in the other, evidently they weren't the only ones planning on robbing the place plenty of other men from mob bosses and gangs were there as well proving to be a better challenge than the security guards and Lucy was thriving in the chaos.

At 16 Lucy was a force to be reckoned with, she'd perfected her aim shortly after receiving the gun for her 13th birthday and had proven to be a match for even her father with it, her gymnastics had already exceeded Harley's at her age in fact she was already even with her mother when it came to flexibility and she used it to escape plenty of sticky spots, she'd also learned to use Jester for more than show training him to obey a series of different whistles to come, attack, kill and protect but this time she'd left him at home relying solely on herself and her team work skills with JJ. At 14 JJ was dangerous in his own way, he could throw a knife without looking or glancing at his target and hit it dead center like it was child's play, his marksmanship also followed along with guns making him just as deadly as his sister and parents, but he was different, though he strode to pass his father's expectations he knew his place in line and let Lucy have her crowning first and be leader but that didn't mean he let her push him around, standing nearly an inch taller than her for now he wasn't quite able to intimidate her physically but he was able to vocally get his point across.

Even Joker had to admit the kids were doing excellent on their own, using their teamwork far better than the targets one would attack while the other reloaded or they'd both fire over the other's shoulder protecting each other. Finally the last man fell and the siblings smiled at each other then at their parents as they stepped out of the shadows Joker clapping like he'd just watched a show.

"I have to say I'm impressed, you two make a killer team."

He chuckled at his own joke while Harley just rolled her eyes shaking her head but smiled, Lucy giggled and JJ shook his head. Lucy slipped her gun into her holster and tossed the other one way before looking around at all the expensive gems and stones, her biggest heist yet and she was going to pull it off without any help. Her attention was pulled away as a light cut through the pouring rain and the batsignal shone against the black clouds making her growl but smirk. Since her first run in with Robin she'd grown fond of playing cat and mouse with him and Batman, she understood why Catwoman did it so often, and she found it fun to knock around the boy wonder even if he wasn't much of a boy anymore.

Seeing the light as well Joker got their attention again.

"Your test isn't over until you get the loot out without gettin' caught kiddo, a word of advice, ya better get started."

Lucy nodded and nudged JJ before quickly grabbing the first things her hands touched shoving them into a bag. Harley smiled watching them before going to one of the glass display cases looking over its contents before her eyes lit up seeing a necklace decorated in black onyx stones and gleaming rubies, breaking the glass she grabbed it and put it on admiring it in the counter top mirror before following Joker up to the roof as he whistled for her as Lucy and JJ dashed up the stairs. On the roof the rain was still coming down but not as harshly as Joker watched Lucy examin the city her mind working to find a way down without being caught.

"Tic toc Luce, we ain't got all night! The bat and his little birdie are already on their way!"

Lucy snarled leering at her brother.

"Shut up I know that! Let me think!"

JJ clenched his jaw but backed off watching as she looked over the side of the building finding the fire escape and smiling.

"This way, we can get to the ground and give 'em the slip in the allies, there's a building that's set up as a bolt hole two blocks west!"

Joker smirked at his daughter's ability to remember where their safe houses were in the city but it quickly fell as he grabbed Harley and stepped to the side with her avoiding a batarang that got lodged in the roof, Harley smiled looking in the direction the weapon had come from.

"Uh-oh, Batsy came to play!"

She laughed as Batman landed on the roof a few yards away but no sign of Robin making Joker a little uneasy. No sooner had the feeling came over him did he hear Lucy yelp and her and JJ be thrown back, looking over his shoulder he found the siblings sitting on the roof Lucy on top of JJ's back rubbing her shoulder and Robin standing where they had been but he wasn't alone, a female in a black and purple bat-cat like costume was by his side. His attention didn't linger long as he found himself thrown into fighting against Batman with Harley.

Lucy got to her feet smirking at Robin.

"Well well well, if it ain't my favorite cutie come to play! Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Robin stayed silent leering at her his eyes shifting to JJ for a second as he got up rubbing his side leering at his sister.

"You and your damned heels Lucy I think ya cracked my rib!"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Quit bein' a baby JJ and take care of the little floozy."

Before he could respond Lucy was already cartwheeling her way at Robin flipping out of the way as he went to grab her making her laugh as she jumped behind him and kicked him in the back so he flew forward into the concrete roof earning a laugh from her.

"Missed me, missed me now ya gotta kiss me! Come on cutie give us a smile and a little kissy!"

She laughed again drawing her gun and taking aim but Robin jumped to his feet and out of the way getting close enough to kick the gun out of her hand across the roof making her growl.

"Now that ain't nice! Is that how ya treat a lady?!"

Robin landed a kick to her stomach sending her flying back and colliding with JJ who had gotten kicked in the chest by the other masked hero making them both groan in pain as the other pair stood over them. Robin kneeled down to grab her hands and cuff them meeting her eyes.

"Sloppy as ever Babydoll, you almost made it too easy this time and for the record she's my half sister not my girlfriend."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the nickname, it was a name he started calling her when she was 12 just to get at her because she didn't like being linked to overly girly things, before smirking as she grabbed his wrist pulling him down enough she could kick her feet into his chest throwing him back.

"I'm not done playin' yet cutie!"

She laughed jumping after him leaving JJ to deal with the other one. JJ got to his feet leering at the girl before him as she calculated his moves waiting, growing impatient he grabbed one of his knives and threw it at her creating enough of a diversion he could go after her physically landing a series of forceful blows to her stomach before sending her flying back earning a laugh but it was cut off as she came back punching him square in the jaw so he staggered back. Lucy was jumping around dodging Robin's attacks too busy avoiding to realize he was backing her up to the edge of the rooftop until her foot slipped over the side making her let out a scream as she started to fall before Robin grabbed her by the arm pulling her back up.

Her scream was enough to distract Joker long enough he suddenly found himself pinned under Batman with his back flat against the concrete making him growl then smirk as Harley walked up behind Batman ready to strike but the caped man spun around and grabbed her by the throat holding her off the ground before throwing her clear across the roof a loud crack masked by thunder that rumbled overhead. Joker snarled watching as she landed before lunging at Batman only to find himself pinned again, Batman looked up at Robin and Huntress only to find them both being backed down more than a little beat up and clutching their sides. Gritting his teeth he looked back at Joker meeting his eyes.

"You win this round Joker, but next time your whole family will be locked up in Arkham."

With that he slammed Joker against the roof before getting up and telling the other two to retreat, they were reluctant at first but followed disappearing into the shadows. Lucy went to JJ looking up at him.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, he was sore and bruised with a black eye but otherwise no real damage, he looked her over before using his sleeve to wipe blood from under her nose.

"What about you? Nothin' broken?"

Lucy shook her head looking herself over.

"I'm okay just beat up."

They looked over at Joker as he walked over to Harley kneeling by her side.

"Come on Harley girl, let's get you home."

When she didn't answer he sighed slipping his hands under her, one under her head and the other under her knees, and started lifting her only to stop feeling something warm and wet mix in with the rain on his hand.

"Harls?"

He took his hand from under her head and examined it his stomach knotting painfully seeing it was dripping with blood slowly being diluted by rain. Worry filled his chest as he reached down gently turning her head to face him but his heart stopped as he found her eyes wide open in fear glassy and glazed over completely lifeless.

"No! No no no!"

He pressed his fingers to her neck looking for any sign of a pulse but found none, tears started stinging his eyes as Lucy and JJ walked over, Lucy didn't bother trying to hide her tears as she turned and hid her face in JJ's chest, her brother wrapped an arm around her his own tears sliding down his cheeks. Rage over took Joker as he carefully closed Harley's eyes then pulled her into his arms placing a shaky kiss to her forehead.

"I'll make him pay for this….for killing her! This time I'll make sure he pays for taking my queen away!"

.

.

.

.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED…(Look for 'Lucy's Kingdom' coming October 2016)**


	29. Note

**A/N: Hey babies! You're not all mad at me are ya? *cute girly voice* well if you're not too mad I just wanted to drop by and let you know that the sequel to this story, Lucy's Kingdom, has its first chapter posed so to see more of Lucy and JJ after what happens at the end of Harley's New Start go check it out!**


End file.
